Konoha's 1 Prankster: Akatsuki Revenge
by Ladytiger47
Summary: Sequel to Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster. What happens when Deidara and Itachi come back for their favor in the form of pranking...nothing good for the other Akatsuki members. Also who is the mysterious newcomer and who else will join in on the pranks?
1. New Members

Konoha's #1 Prankster: Akatsuki's Revenge

Chapter 1- New Members

*Don't own none of the characters except Hyō

_*end of 'Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster*_

"_What kind of deal" the Akatsuki member asked as this person turned toward Deidara and Itachi who had grins on their faces. _

"_Prank the rest of the Akatsuki members" they said together before the lone Akatsuki member grew quiet before a large smirk appeared on this person's face and they nodded their head as they held up the scroll and said they were in. "Welcome to the team the three shinobi said to the newcomer who chuckled a bit and said that they were going to have fun as they looked down at the scrolls that started to glow, showing their first jutsu on their next adventure. _

"I just love Halloween, especially since you get to dress up in costumes and get free candy" Konohamaru said as he walked down the street with Hinata, both already in costume. They was going to talk to Naruto about the Halloween costume party that Sasuke, persuaded by Hyou, was throwing and see if he was ready. "Cool bow and quiver of arrows, you make a beautiful Kikyo from Inuyasha" Konohamaru said, making Hinata blush and thank him as she looked him over.

"You're a perfect Yoh Asakura from Shaman King too Konohamaru" Hinata answered back as they continued to compliment and talk about the costume party as they made it to Naruto's apartment building. As they neared the door, they stopped when they felt something heavy suddenly appear in their pockets and looked to see the scrolls glowing. Hinata gasped before she looked at Konohamaru who shrugged before they both pulled out the scrolls and opened them. Hinata and Konohamaru watched, stunned, as the first jutsu appeared.

"The new pranks we came up with, what does that mean?" Hinata wondered out loud as she put the scroll away and looked toward Naruto's door when she heard talking. Curious as to who Naruto was talking to Hinata quietly walked to Naruto's door and used her byakugan to check inside. Konohamaru walked to Hinata when he noticed how quiet she was.

"Hey Hinata what's wrong?" Konohamaru asked before he took a step back when he saw the dark aura that had cloaked Hinata which soon started to form a monstrous feline. Now really scared Konohamaru watched as Hinata reached behind her, grabbed one of the arrows from her quiver, fit it in the bow, before raising it to the door and taking aim.

"You know how to use that?" Konohamaru asked uneasy as he saw Hinata pulled back the string and fueled the arrow with chakra.

"Of course" she said with a smile before she let the arrow go before Konohamaru yelped and jumped back as he watched the arrow grow through the door and to several unsuspecting victims.

_*inside Naruto's apartment*_

The four shinobi looked down at the new jutsu while Naruto grinned.

"I remember this one, this is the once I came up with about half a year ago."

Naruto smirked and asked the newcomer to guess the jutsu in which they looked back down at the scroll with a grin while Naruto looked up with a frown. "You look familiar" he said as he studied the newcomer's face.

"Really how so?" the newcomer asked as they looked up and saw they was mere inches from each other's face.

"I don't know, you just do...do you know anybody in Konoha or from Konoha?" Naruto asked as he seemed to lean in closer to the Akatsuki member who was thinking. The newcomer said they think they did and was explaining who while Itachi and Deidara both got bad feelings and stared at the door. Itachi activated his sharingan while Deidara used his scope and they both saw the bad aura hanging around one pissed kunoichi.

'_This isn't good' _they both thought before they looked at each other and moved to the side of the talking duo who didn't seemed to sense the aura. Deidara grabbed Naruto while Itachi grabbed the cloak of the newcomer and instantly jerked them to the side just as the sound of something being let go rang out.

"TWACK" they all heard and saw something zoom pass their heads and make the newcomer cry out in surprise.

"WAH, WHAT WAS THAT?" Naruto yelped before they all turned to look at an arrow imbedded in the wall, a single white petal in its grip. They all gulped and jumped when there was gentle knock at the door as if all was good in the world. Naruto, Deidara, Itachi, and the 3rd Akatsuki member looked scared as they all noticed the small hole in the door where the arrow was shot through. Naruto gulped once more before he slowly made his way to the door as if danger was waiting on the other side. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Hinata there smiling, the dark aura missing from a few seconds ago.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata said softly as the blonde blinked and smiled back.

"Hey Hina-tenshi" Naruto greeted before he noticed Konohamaru who was whimpering and cowering away from Hinata. Confused, Naruto noticed the scared look on the brown-haired shinobi's face as he asked what was wrong.

"She's scary" Konohamaru said as he pointed a finger at Hinata who was looking at Naruto, the smile still on her face while the three Akatsuki members sweat dropped.

"Naruto...look at her back" Itachi stated as the blonde raised a brow and looked at the quiver of arrow and then down at the bow in her hand before he paled.

"Hinata-tenshi...did you shoot a arrow through the door just a minute ago?" Naruto asked nervously as the smile left Hinata's face and a blank look was replaced as she blinked. Hinata then tilted her head and looked inside the house as she greeted Itachi and Deidara before her now cold eyes landed on the third Akatsuki member.

"Naruto-kun...who is she?" Hinata asked calmly, everybody but Naruto hearing the edge in her voice as they sensed the possessiveness rolling off the glaring kunoichi. Naruto seemed confused at the change in atmosphere before he understood Hinata's question and moved to let Hinata (and Konohamaru who was still whimpering) in and introduced his new guest.

"This is Konan, she is the new prankster for the Akatsuki team" Naruto said, still wondering about the atmosphere as the chill died down a bit but was still there.

"Oh, so why was you two so close to each other" Hinata said, not taking her eyes off of Konan who had a sweat drop on the back of her head along with Itachi and Deidara.

'_So that's what wrong with her'_ they thought as Konan made a mental note not to get within 5 feet of Naruto when Hinata was around.

"Huh, oh she looked familiar to me so I was trying to figure it out. It turns out she was one of pervy sage's students and I recognized her when he was talking about her one day" Naruto explained and raised a brow as the atmosphere in the room returned to normal and Hinata smiled, a real smile this time, as she nodded. She introduced herself to Konan and said she was sorry about that as she noticed Konan's origami flower petal stuck in the wall. Hinata removed the arrow and handed the petal back to Konan who said it was okay and that she had good aim.

"It's okay, I wasn't aiming to kill, I was just shooting off a warning shot. It just looked like something else in my byakugan" Hinata explained as Konan nodded and said she totally understood and that she had a orange-top at the base she was strict on.(if you haven't guessed, Hinata thought Konan and Naruto was leaning down for a kiss.) Konan's words made Itachi and Deidara exchange a look as they found a new respect for their leader at being partners with the blue-haired kunoichi.

'_Feel sorry for him though' _they thought as Naruto closed the door and looked at Konohamaru and Hinata who was talking about flower pressing with Konan. Seeing that everything was okay, Naruto asked Hinata and Konohamaru about their visit in which Konohamaru spoke, seeing things had calmed down greatly.

"We was coming to see you about Sasuke's costume party when the scrolls appeared in our pockets and started to glow" Konohamaru answered which made Hinata look up and ask about that. Naruto then explained about Konan being the new prank member and the deal he had made with the Akatsuki about helping them prank the rest of the members. Hinata nodded and looked back at Konan with a serious look and tone in her voice.

"I'm trusting his life with you, if he's hurt in any way I will find you and trust me, my arrow won't miss" Hinata said, ice back in her voice which all the shinobi in the room back up a few steps, the Akatsuki a few feet for they knew Konan and how she took threats.

"I don't take threats lightly" Konan said as paper wings appeared on her back, her voice just as cold.

"Good because I don't give them out lightly either" Hinata said, another arrow already fitted into the bow while the boys was hiding behind furniture.

'_It's about to be a catfight up in here' _they thought before the watched Konan smile and giggle, saying that there hadn't been many kunoichi who could stand up to her.

"I like you, when this over maybe we can be friends" Konan said with a smile as Hinata agreed and they started talking again, the boys sweat dropping at the behavior of the girls.

'_One second they're enemies, the next they're the best of friends' _the boys thought, not understanding females as the girls chatted as if they knew each other their whole lives.

"So how do you plan on going from there to here without being caught?" Konohamaru asked which made Konan realize something as she turned toward the Akatsuki members, a brow raised.

"That's a good question, seeing as you two managed to do it a lot over 6 months" Konan said while the duo smiled while Konohamaru knocked lightly hit himself on the head at his goof.

"Teleporting jutsu" they all answered while Konan frowned, saying she didn't know and how they could trust him not to reveal their location to Konoha. Deidara grumbled an agreement while Itachi remained quiet, knowing well that Naruto would keep his promise but saw the grin on Naruto's face.

"I'll give you my prank honor" Naruto said while everybody in the room looked confused and asked him what they meant. "I swear if I tell a single soul beside anybody in this room where the Akatsuki base is, then I'll stop pranking for the rest of my life" Naruto said serious as everybody gasped while Konan still looked confused.

"That's no real honor."

"When it involves Naruto...it is" Itachi stated while Deidara nodded in agreement. Konan just stared at them and asked what he meant. Deidara started to grin as he turned to look at Naruto.

"You still have the tapes right, un?"

Naruto grinned too before he dived under the bed where they heard the sound of a board creaking and something being take from underneath it. There was a snapping sound then 'ouch' before they watched as Naruto's behind came back out from under the bed backwards. Naruto stood back up and showed them several tapes in his hands.

"Of course I do, you think I would throw these mementos away?" Naruto said with a chuckle while Konan asked about the tapes. "You'll see" Naruto said with a smirk while Hinata asked where they was going to watch it at. "...off to Suna" Naruto stated loudly before he grabbed Hinata and Konohamaru while Deidara and Itachi wrapped an arm around Konan's before they all disappeared with a laugh.

_*in Suna*_

"Open up" Temari yelled as she banged on the Kazekage's door while Kankuro stood beside her, enjoying every minute of it.

"Gaara come on out and get it over with" Kankuro said with a snicker as growl came out of the office.

"No, I refuse to do that" the redhead Kazekage yelled back while Matsuri stood beside his desk, trying hard not to giggle at the situation. Temari frowned before she brought her fan out and was about to open it when Gaara spoke again.

"Don't even think about using your fan because I'm using the strongest minerals in the sand to block the door and the walls."

Temari eye twitched as she sighed in defeat before putting her fan away. She turned to Kankuro who nodded before they teleported inside the office.

"Gaa-" was all they had time to say before they grew quiet as sand wrapped tightly around them. They looked up in fear at Gaara's unhappy face before they both gulped. Matsuri watched wide as Gaara got up and went to the door which was now clear of sand. The redhead opened the door and tossed Temari and Kankuro out before he recalled his sand and closed the door. Then moving quickly started to put up anti teleport tags he found how to make in an old book. There was the sound of movement, cursing, and yelling outside Gaara's door that succeed in getting Matsuri to laughing.

"Damn it Gaara, you're going to wear it whether you want to or not" Kankuro yelled as he pounded on the door this time.

"I'm not dressing up for Halloween, especially as that" Gaara shot back before he mentally told a cackling tanuki to shut up who was agreeing with Kankuro.

"You got to come out eventually" Temari said, her voice growing faint while Gaara just snorted as he and Matsuri listened to the their footsteps recede. Gaara sighed before he and Matsuri heard a cry of surprise and they quickly turned to look at the balcony where Naruto and the others stood there.

"That was strange, I was aiming for the office" Naruto muttered while Gaara waved them in saying he had anti-teleport tags everywhere. Matsuri greeted them in which they returned until they noticed Gaara tense at seeing Itachi and Deidara.

"Calm down, were not here for the biju, un" Deidara said waving a hand while Gaara relaxed before he raised an nonexistent brow at the new member of the group. Gaara looked at Naruto who recognized what he was asking and explained Konan as the new member of the pranking team.

"So what are you doing here?" Matsuri asked while Naruto, looking sheepish, scratched the back of his head and asked to use Gaara's TV as he held up the video tapes. Gaara nodded and ushered them to his room next to the office where they sat and watched the tapes, all of them laughing back at their adventure. Konan sat there shock while Matsuri was giggling at the pranks.

"You all really did this?" Konan asked as she looked up at Deidara and Itachi who nodded before she looked around at Naruto and Gaara then at them with a frown. "And what about the biju?" she said a look on her face saying that she wasn't thrilled as they went quiet.

"We made a deal" Deidara said lamely was Konan's face expression never changed which made Deidara uneasy until Itachi decided to come to the rescue.

"Konan, why did you sign the prankster scroll" Deidara asked, effectively putting the spotlight on her as she blinked and blushed a bit.

"Oh, uh, I thought it was a joke Deidara was pulling" she said as if it didn't matter while everybody gave her a dull look which made her gulp.

"Really, then you wouldn't have been able to sign it then since the only people who can read, let alone sign the scroll has to be a real prankster, un" Deidara said, enjoying the look on Konan's face. The blue-haired kunoichi coughed and looked around at all the grins before she sighed and gave in.

"Fine, I'm a prankster but don't you dare tell Pain or any of the other fools at the base or they won't let me live it down" Konan said with a glare at the grinning Akatsuki pair who chuckled and said deal. Konan asked what they was to do now in which Hinata asked if she had seen enough proof to prove that Naruto was serious about pranking. Konan looked at Hinata then back at the screen that was still showing off some of their pranks before she sighed and agreed.

"Fine, I'll allow him to teleport between the base and Konoha, but only teleport that way he won't know exactly where it is" Konan stated as they all agreed and Naruto started to celebrate about another pranking adventure. With the promise of getting it on video, Konohamaru spoke up and asked when he was going to start.

"Well you need to learn about the Akatsuki members to figure out the bless prank so let's start today" Konan calmly said, secretly interested to see what Naruto had planned as they said that was good when Matsuri spoke up and asked to come along.

"She's a big prankster, the best in Suna and she extremely sneaky seeing as she managed to prank Kankuro and Temari multiple times" Gaara stated as he looked at Naruto who looked at the Akatsuki members who sighed and said fine then looked at Gaara.

"What are you going to do now?" Naruto asked Gaara who looked at him.

"I'm going to Konoha" Gaara said as he picked up his gourd and bag full of his things.

"Why?" Naruto asked, confused. The redhead was about to answer when he heard somebody call his name from the office and he tensed.

"Come on Gaara, it fits you" they heard Kankuro said, what sounded like laughter in his voice. Gaara suddenly barricaded the door with sand before he looked at the rest with what they thought was fear in his eyes. This of course scared them since they had never seen fear in the Kazekage's eyes.

"Let's go to my house" Naruto said quickly in which Gaara nodded and quickly wrote a note before they all disappeared without a trace. As soon as they had disappeared, Kankuro and Temari had appeared and looked around the room in confusion.

"I though for sure he was in here" Temari said, frowning while Kankuro noticed the note and read it. Temari turned her younger brother when she heard him curse and asked about it.

"He ditched us, he ran off to Konoha with Matsuri" Kankuro growled angrily, crumbling up the note in his fist while Temari shrugged and said they would just go after him. They turned and saw the sand slowly move away from the door in which they used the door to walk back into the office where they saw Baki.

"What's up Baki?" Kankuro asked before their former sensei said he had work for them and they looked confused, asking him what he meant.

"I think it was generous of you too to let Gaara take a break and do his work while he went to Konoha with Matsuri" he said while the duo stood there stunned as Baki handed them each a large stack of papers before leaving. They looked at the retreating nin's back, the papers, then at each other before they nodded.

"That evil lil brothers of ours" they sighed before depositing the papers on the desk. Temari frowned then grinned as she picked up the outfit in Gaara's chair.

"Aw, and he would have made a cute Kanta Mizuno from Desert Punk, especially with the taunki in him and his nickname of 'demon in the desert'" Temari grinned evilly while Kankuro snickered.

"Admit, you just wanted to torture him" Kankuro said before she nodded and put the outfit away in her room before reappearing back in the office to tackle the pile of paperwork left for Gaara.

_*in Konoha*_

Naruto was laughing as Gaara explained why he was avoiding Kankuro and Temari.

"So they was trying to get you to dress up as Desert Punk?" Konohamaru asked, making a mental note as to what he was going as next year while Gaara nodded. Naruto calmed down and asked why, lips still twitching as Gaara gave him a dull look.

"I refuse to dress up as that or anything that makes me look foolish" he stated dryly as he stared at Naruto who chuckled and scratched the back of his head, knowing the reason why. (look back at all Gaara did in Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster)

"I have an idea on who you can dress up like" Hinata said just as Gaara looked at her and frowned. "Come on, it's not bad like what your siblings was trying to dress you as" Hinata tempted in which he sighed and asked what as she giggled. "You could dress up as Rayne from Neo Angelique Abyss" she answered in which Matsuri squeaked and said that was a good idea. Seeing that Matsuri knew and liked the character calmed Gaara down a bit as he asked why while Matsuri shrieked before disappearing and reappearing with a full body picture she had bought some time ago.

"He's perfect, he badass, he so cute, intelligent, shows skin, has awesome highlights in his hair and-"

Gaara said okay seeing as Matsuri was about to continue and sighed, giving in. "I always wanted to try highlights in my hair" he muttered as Hinata giggled, saying she knew where to go while Matsuri was begging for pictures. She talked about being a cute Misaki Sagara from Natsupochi which had the boys coughing while Hinata blushed.

"You should come to Sasuke's costume party too, just make sure you bring your costume" Hinata suggested in which she nodded while Hinata, Gaara, and Konohamaru said later to the pranking group seeing as they needed to get started. Konohamaru wished them good luck before the trio left to get Gaara's costume while Matsuri was mumbling about cute Kazkekage while Konan giggled.

"Now I see why you left for the entire week, I can already sense this is going to be fun."

Itachi and Deidara muttered yea before they all blinked and said, 'oh yea the jutsu' before Konan looked down and read it again.

"'_Prank Style: Everybody's Fool'_...ok what it mean?" Konan said looking at Naruto who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I love this idea, it will come in handy."

This made Konan even more curious as she waited for him to finish explaining.

"It a jutsu where fake pranks is pulled on the prankster" Naruto stated proudly while Konan asked why they would do that. "Well we was almost caught several times before and..." Naruto continued to explain while Konan saw the reason behind it and said it was a good idea.

"So how do I do this" Konan asked before Itachi and Deidara showed her the signs while Naruto mentally asked the Kyuubi if he was coming out.

"**That's not a good idea this time Kit. We will be around people who want me so if they sense me that would not be good."**

Naruto mentally agreed before he returned to the real world to see the trio looking at him. Chuckling, he said they should get started while Deidara asked where they should start in which Naruto mumbled he hadn't thought of that. Itachi think spoke up with a prank plan.

"We have 10 days, including today, until Halloween and 10 Akatsuki members so we will prank 1 member a day" Itachi suggested in which they said good plan.

"So the first three will be you guys and girl" Naruto answered before he asked who would be first.

"Hm, first will be me, then Deidara, and finally Itachi"

"Alright, that works for me, now that is done let's get ready to start" Naruto whooped while Matsuri agreed with a 'yea' from beside him.

"Alright, lead the way to Konoha's (and Suna) newest pranking team: Akatsuki revenge" Matsuri stated loudly that had them all laughing at how excited the brown haired kunoichi was. "Oh I can't wait" Matsuri stated while Naruto made a clone and quickly changed back into his own clothes.

"In case anybody ask where I am" they stated as they nodded before they showed Konan how to warp.

"So that is how you managed to disappear at times" she stated, nodding at their trickery before she looked at Matsuri. "This is going to be fun" she whispered to her while Kyuubi was telling Naruto to take a camera as they teleported to the Akatsuki base and the start of their second greatest pranking adventure ever.


	2. When a Woman's Fed Up

Konoha's #1 Prankster: Akatsuki's Revenge

Chapter 2- When a Woman's Fed Up

*Don't own none of the characters except Hyō-

_*Akatsuki base*_

"Hey, have any of you fuckers seen Deidara around lately?" Hidan yelled as he stepped into the kitchen where the rest of the Akatsuki members were sitting around, bored as their favorite pastime disappeared. They shook their heads no which made Hidan curse before he sat down, grumbling about nothing to do which the others agreed.

"He's gotten better at avoiding us ever since he got back from his weeklong vacation…I wonder where he and Itachi went to anyway?" Kisame grumbled before they heard footsteps and turned to see their leader appear at the door, frowning as he looked around at them.

"Have any of you seen Itachi or Konan?" the pierced orange-haired leader asked and was answered with a no which made him sigh and say okay before he went back to his office.

"Tobi bored and hungry" the orange masking wearing Akatsuki member stated after a few more minutes of silence and his stomach started growl.

"Well Konan's not here so…to the kitchen" Kisame stated loudly, standing up and rushing off toward the one area that was off limits to them after the clay-cookie dough prank the week of April Fool's. Chuckling they raided the fridge and cabinets, eating everything in sight, mentally praising their good luck that Konan wasn't around.

_*Itachi's room*_

"Why are we in here?" Matsuri asked, the group warping inside the raven's room as to sneak into the Akatsuki base.

"No one dares go in Itachi's room unless they want to meet his sharingan, un" Deidara explained while Naruto snorted and said he wasn't surprised which made Itachi chuckle. "Alright what do we do now" Deidara asked while Konan giggled and said her prank was up first before they looked down at the scroll in their hands.

"Alright, get ready everybody ready" Naruto said as Konan quickly went through the hand seals and said excitedly, _'Prank Style: Everybody's Fool'_ before the air became charged with energy before dying down. Konan blinked and looked around along with everybody else. "What happen, what did the prank do?" Konan asked while Naruto scratched his head, saying he wasn't sure while Itachi realized something was different.

"Where's Matsuri?" Itachi asked suddenly that made everybody realized that they were short one Suna kunoichi member. None of them saw her leave or the door opening so they wondered if her disappearance had to do with the prank.

"I wonder what that means with her disappearing like that" Konan muttered while Naruto was uneasy and said that they needed to find her, seeing as he was her responsibility. "How was even possible for her to escape?" Konan asked before they explained the old "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" prank style and showed her how to use it, which impressed her. "You two been just keeping a lot of secrets from us, huh?" Konan said kiddingly as the duo smiled and said they should go now in which they all agreed. Itachi had opened his door when he felt a breeze pass by him as if something had just left which made Itachi raise a brow as his looked around.

'_Strange, maybe it has something to do with the jutsu'_ Itachi thought before he projected his suspicion to the rest, at the surprise of Konan, before they explained that jutsu and the rest to her too.

"Interesting" Konan said with grin that spelled trouble for the others as they looked around for the missing Sand kunoichi. Checking everywhere, they couldn't find her that had them confused as they knew they could see her even if she had used the prank invisibility jutsu.

'_It must have something to do with the jutsu to hide even from us'_ Konan projected back after learning from the boys. They all nodded their head in agreement before sounds coming from another room caught their attention. Konan, Deidara, Itachi, and secretly Naruto followed them to the kitchen where they suddenly stopped in their tracks, Naruto running straight into them. Wondering about their behavior, Naruto peeked around Itachi and saw the rest of the Akatsuki making loud chewing and smacking sounds as they went through the food.

'_Wow, they have even worse manners than me, Kiba, and Chouji combined'_ Naruto thought while Kyuubi grumbled in agreement as they stared at the S-ranked missing nin who were acting more like animals than humans. _'I guess Kisame has an excuse but still' _Naruto thought before he felt a hand pull him back and looked up to see Itachi and Deidara taking several steps back. Wondering about, he looked at Konan and quickly followed their advice as he saw the angry dark aura around the blue-haired kunoichi.

'_What's wrong with her?'_

'_The rest of the Akatsuki members are technically banned from the kitchen after their last prank with Deidara's clay. They blew up the kitchen and Konan's dinner which she had worked hard on got destroyed. She made it clear that she didn't want to see them in her kitchen ever'_ Itachi answered as they watched as paper wings appeared from Konan's back, giving her the image of an angel of darkness.

"**You're just surrounded by angry blue-haired kunoichi today huh Kit"** Kyuubi snickered as the trio watched the other Akatsuki members tensed as they sensed danger and turned to see Konan there, a frown on her face.

'_Naruto, go to my room, look under my bed and get the camcorder for me, quick'_ Deidara thought as the blonde ran off to do just that and came back in time to see the whimpering Akatsuki members who was blocked in by Konan.

"What have I told you about coming into my kitchen and eating up all the food?" Konan asked calmly while Deidara checked his camera to see it was working and started to film their reactions. All the Akatsuki members gulped before screaming out as the sharp pieces of paper coming from Konan's wings sliced into their skin while Deidara and Naruto were laughing and enjoying every last bit of the torture. Their screams and cries of pain alerted Pain as he came into the room asking what was with all the noise before he saw the dark aura leave Konan and the pile of bleeding Akatsuki members with paper everywhere.

"…never mind" Pain said, sweat dropping, before he asked where Konan had disappeared off to when she returned to normal.

"Oh, I went and joined these two in town for some more make-up for my neko outfit" Konan said casually while someone from the pile, who was picking itself up, grumbled out about who in their right mind would dress up for Halloween. Once they was all straightened out, they looked up and freeze when they took in Itachi's and Deidara outfits before they coughed, none wanting to ask the question on their mind. In the end Tobi was the one to ask, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Sempai, why are you and Itachi dressed up like that?" Tobi asked while the others mentally thanked the child-like nin for being the scapegoat to ask them in case things went wrong.

"Halloween is the one time of year I can connect with my inner child" Itachi stated emotionlessly before everybody went quiet, no sure how to respond to that. Some, who was thinking of saying something, looked at Itachi's face and quickly got rid of the idea as he had a look that promised pain to anybody who dared laugh. Of course all of them stayed quiet, even Deidara, Konan, and Naruto who was wondering how he came up with this stuff before Itachi turned and left, saying he was going to go change. Snapping out of his trance, Deidara quickly followed saying he was going to go change too while Naruto stayed to see what would happen now that Itachi was gone.

"I thought his inner child died a long time ago" Sasori said lowly causing a lot of the Akatsuki to crack a smile which Pain almost did too until he and the rest heard a growl and turned to Konan, who was still frowning.

"If one of you even dare laugh or make another joke about what he said, I'll tell Itachi and make sure you're forced to suffer his Tsukuyomi and any punishment he sees fit"

The smiles were quickly wiped off of everybody's face and Pain took a couple steps back, making sure his face gave away nothing as Konan turned to leave, Pain right behind her. Only as soon as she left, did the boys relaxed and frowned at the door where the flower wearing kunoichi stood only seconds ago.

"What's wrong with her? **She's acting more aggressive lately.**"

"She must not be getting 'none' from Pain"

"The fucking thing wrong with that damn bitch is she having her fucking time of the damn month" Hidan stated loudly which made them all shiver before they tensed as they sensed a dark aura from the hall. Before any of them could blink, a sharp piece of paper came around the corner and sliced Hidan's head clean off.

"I heard that Hidan and Kakuzu I will get you later. Now ALL OF YOU OUT MY KITCHEN!" they heard a voice yell before all went quiet as the aura disappeared once more. Without a second wasted they ran out of the forbidden room and back to their rooms all thinking the same thing.

'_It must be PMS, poor leader'_ before their thoughts were blocked from Naruto as they went around the corner and to their individual rooms. Naruto just stood there, invisible, as he watched the 6 shinobi head to their rooms, shaking his head at the sight that was in front of him.

'_These are supposed to be the S-ranked criminals I'm supposed to be scared of'_ Naruto thought sadly while Kurama silently agreed in his cage as the blonde mentally sighed, wondering what to do now. He tensed when he felt a breeze next to him and turned to see Matsuri there, grinning from ear to ear. _'Oh, there you are Matsuri. We've been looking everywhere for you? Where did you go and what happen?'_ Naruto asked mentally as she made a motion with her hands for him to follow as they continued to the hall where the rooms were.

'_Well after Konan read the jutsu, it felt like a barrier separated me from the rest of you and an idea just popped into my head. I then heard a voice that told what to do so I left when Itachi opened the door and went to pull Konan's prank.' _

Naruto said that was awesome and asked her what kind of prank Matsuri had pulled when they passed by one of the doors and heard something opening and closing drawers, muttering curses along the way. When Naruto looked he realized they was standing in front of Konan's door and turned back to Matsuri who had giggled, a large grin on her face.

'_What did you do?'_

'_You're about to see'_ Matsuri smirked as she pulled out a camcorder she had brought along and stayed close to the wall as she and Naruto watched Pain appear, what look like a slight blush on his calm face. Naruto raised a brow at his behavior as they watched the orange-haired rain nin knock on Konan's door. The sounds inside went quiet before the door was yanked open suddenly, making Pain take a step back as they saw a unhappy Konan who blinked and became calm faced as she asked him what he needed.

"Um…did you lose something?" Pain asked hesitantly as Konan nodded.

"Yes, all my lingerie is gone" Konan answered frowning while Naruto blushed at the thought before his eyes widen in understand as he turned to look at Matsuri who nodded.

"**Nice"** Kurama chuckled as he thought about the time he and Shukaku had stolen Nekomata's favorite leather cat woman suit, for when she was in human form, and how they barely escaped with their fur, privates, and life intact. **"She almost succeeded in changing us into her new outfit"** Kurama mumbled under his breath while Naruto asked where she had hidden the rest of the lingerie. Matsuri just gave him an evil smirk before they turned as Pain coughed which also drew Konan's attention who was looking over at them with a glance.

"Is this it?" Pain looking pass her as he held up a dark blue panty and bra set that had Naruto blushing and biting his knuckle as not to cry out from both surprise and laughter at Pain's reaction while Kurama was mentally complimenting her on good taste.

"That's my 'Asian Delight' set" Konan said surprised as she snatched it from his hands and checked it for rips and stuff while a redhead far away was having a nosebleed at the thought of Konan in said lingerie. "Where did you get this?" Konan asked suddenly, hiding a grin as Pain coughed and muttered out his answer.

"It was in my room, on my bed, but I don't know how it got there"

Konan nodded as she stared at Pain, a faraway look on her face which seemed to make Pain uneasy until Konan blinked and told him to calm down and that she knew it wasn't his doing. Seeing that he avoiding an angry kunoichi for now, he relaxed but tensed again when he saw Konan frown and look around.

"Where's the rest of it though? There was two more sets of these" Konan asked before they both went quiet as they sensed something from one of the rooms. Just then a loud shout came from one of the rooms, causing all four ninja to jump before they turned toward the room that the sound had come from. "That was Deidara" Pain stated as he looked at the door that suddenly slammed open to show a red and angry blonde who was growling low in his throat.

"YOU PERVERTS HAVE GONE TOO FAR NOW!" the angry blonde screamed before all the doors opened and the rest of the Akatsuki, minus Itachi, poked their heads out, asking what was with all the screaming. "Someone put lingerie in my dresser drawers, un. Damn it, I'M A MAN" he growled out as the rest of the Akatsuki started to snicker and laugh as they fully came out of their rooms while Konan asked to see the lingerie. Deidara held up light grey teddy that had the perverts whistling and telling Deidara to try in on. Before Deidara could utter a comment, Konan growled loudly that caught their attention.

"This is MY lingerie" and with those words all went quiet as the shinobi sensed that somebody was going to die that day. "Alright who done it" Pain sighed, wondering who would have to find a new partner but of course none of them was going to speak up. "Come on one of you need to take responsibility now who done it" Deidara asked, lips twitching as he glanced at Matsuri and Naruto who was shaking in silent laughter at the Akatsuki's uneasiness.

"That's what I would like to know" a voice said that had them all shivering before they turned to look at Itachi who held up a two pieces of material that shouldn't even be considered clothing at how little there was.

'_No shame huh Itachi?'_ Naruto, Matsuri, Pain, Deidara, and Konan thought as he held up the clothing for all to see before Konan went over and grabbed the rest of it.

"You have good taste Konan" Itachi simply stated that had everybody staring at him while Konan blinked and said thanks.

"You got them the Naughty Kunoichi magazine right?"

"How did you know?"

"I was somewhat forced to lingerie shop with many of the older kunoichi, seeing as I'm honest in my decisions" Itachi answered while Konan seemed to think about that before her eyes glowed with happiness.

"Really, you think you can help me choose some more selections?" Konan asked while Itachi nodded, making some wonder about him.

'_Is he serious?' _

"Great I got some magazine in my room, you think you me now?" Konan said as she took the lingerie and put them in her drawer as Itachi calmly followed her and closed the door, the only thing heard was the quiet talk of Konan discussing clothing with Konan.

'_Oh my kami, he was serious!'_

Everybody stared at the door where the duo had left with a sweat drop while Pain raised a brow before he turned to the rest with a sigh.

"You know all of you owe Itachi now" he stated which earned him some confused looks. "He just stopped Konan from killing one or all of you" he said as he watched as realization set in and they mentally thank the raven.

"I still want to know who did it, un" Deidara said more calmly, putting the pieces together after he seen Naruto and Matsuri's grin but wanting to see what the others would do. Of course none of them said anything and Pain told them to fess up but none did. Seeing that this was getting nowhere, Deidara sighed and growled he would blow them up next time before he slammed his door, effectively hiding the snicker that had escaped. Pain just muttered not to do it again before he went back to his office, happy that another disaster had been avoided. As soon as the duo had left too and all was quiet they turned to each other and grinned, snickering about Konan and her lingerie.

"Okay, who did it?" Kisame asked before they all went quiet and shook their heads which caused some confusion. "Well somebody had to have done it" Kisame said as everybody said it was them and their reason why.

"I was praying to Jashin"

"I was counting my money"

"I was fixing my puppets"

"Tobi was a good boy. Tobi stayed in his room and played"

"I was eating. **You mean we was eating**"

They all turned to Kisame who blinked and said he was tending to Samehada and that he couldn't have done it. They frowned, seeing as none of them had done it, and wondered who had done it as they stood there pondering. Naruto and Matsuri just stood there looking at them with dull looks as the boys thought of something as one of them said maybe it was Deidara. They grew quiet before anger masked their faces as they glared at his door.

"So, he thinks he can set us up huh? We'll get him for this" Kisame muttered as they left to discuss a revenge prank while the two hidden in followed, wanting to see what the idiots would come up with.

"How about we eat Itachi's favorite onigirls and then blame Deidara?"

'_Lame'_

"There would be no evidence so that idea is shot"

'_Duh'_

"How about we put dye in his shampoo bottle like we tried last time"

'_If it didn't work last time then why do you think it would work this time'_

"No, it didn't work besides he's made it a habit to check now"

'_Nah, you think?'_ *full of sarcasm*

"How about we leave clay all over Deidara's room" Tobi suggested in which they agreed, thinking it would funny to watch him clean up while Naruto and Matsuri exchanged a look.

'_They call these pranks? Konohamaru could come up with better things alone than these guys. How do Deidara and Itachi survive around these idiots?'_

'_Hey Naruto, do you think it's time we let them know who the real prank masters are?'_ Matsuri thought as he looked at her and grinned. Naruto hid behind Matsuri and began to slowly fuel nature chakra that alerted Samehada who started to make chirp-like sounds. Kisame noticed and tended to his sword while the others asked what was wrong with it.

"He says it sense somebody behind us" Kisame said as they all turned to look where Naruto and Matsuri was standing invisible and saw no on there. The sword continued to chirp in which Kisame said that he still sensed something before they all shivered as the air around them seemed to go into one direction behind them. Naruto and Matsuri grinned before they said in a whisper like voice, "your punishment is revenge. Suffer by our hands" before Naruto expelled the nature chakra before he and Matsuri ran away. The Akatsuki members tensed and jumped up, crying "who's there" but not getting a response. Kisame sent out Samehada but the sharkskin sword didn't find a chakra source so they shrugged it off, before heading back to their rooms. Silently snickering, they snuck off to Konan's room and silently knocked before going in to see Konan, Itachi, and Deidara had joined them. They looked up when the door opened and closed before Naruto and Matsuri appeared, holding up a camcorder and grinning. The trio instantly looked at Matsuri.

"This was you doing right?" Konan asked, making sure as the Sand kunoichi nodded and said yep. Konan nodded and sighed before she glared at her.

"Why did you choose my lingerie of all things?"

"This voice in my head told me to do it. I think it has something to do with the prank. It told me to grab your lingerie and hide it in three of the member's rooms. So I choose the orange haired leader, Itachi, and Deidara. I thought they would be the only ones who wouldn't do something wrong with it."

Konan grew quiet and nodded, saying the rest would have kept it with their perverted selves before she sighed and put the magazine she and Itachi had been looking at away. Deidara looked at the clock and noticed that it had grown late and that the others had better head back. Naruto and Matsuri agreed, seeing as they still had to get dress for Sasuke's costume party. They turned to Deidara and told him to be careful and what the others had come up with.

"They're going to try and get their hands on your clay and throw it all around your room."

Deidara said he will and thanked them as they said they would see them tomorrow before the duo returned to Konoha. Once they had left, Konan turned to the boys, wearing a large smile.

"I now officially know this is going to be an interesting week. I just can't wait until it's the boy's turn for their pranks, oh yea" Konan said as she looked at Itachi. "I like the story about the lingerie shopping with the kunoichi. That was a quick and good story."

"…I was serious"

Konan and Deidara just stared at him before they asked why he would voluntarily do that, Konan even adding that she had a hard time getting Pain to look at an outfit.

"I wasn't going to pass up a mission, no matter how strange it was" Itachi stated calmly.

"…THAT WAS CONSIDERED A MISSION!" Deidara and Konan yelled at the same time while Itachi nodded, lips forming into a small smile.

"It was supposed to be a joke to try and unnerve me but they found out that I take all my missions seriously. After that, many of the kunoichi asked for me and I was soon assigned missions like that. I didn't go down on my record but I still got paid for it."

Konan and Deidara were quiet as they processed that information.

"I want to live in Konoha now, un" Deidara simply stated. Itachi chuckled before he told Konan that he would really help her if she wanted but to keep it away from others or they would have to recruit a lot more members to replace the ones he would kill. Konan agreed before they all shared in a laugh as they thought about how much trouble the others were in over the next 9 days.

_*Naruto's room*_

"Man that was so much fun Naruto" Matsuri stated as soon as they had reappeared in the blonde's apartment.

"Yea now let's go have some more fun at teme's party since we're late" Naruto stated as he made a clone and went to change in the bathroom while Matsuri changed in his room.

"Oh I can't wait to see Gaara looks like dressed up" Matsuri giggled as he turned to look at Naruto and Kyuto, his clone, after they came out of the bathroom from changing.

"Yea I want to see him dressed up. Let's just hope Hinata-chan didn't have to shoot anymore arrows to keep the girls off of him" Naruto joked kiddingly before he bust out in laughter when Matsuri say that would be her job. They quickly teleported to the door of the Sasuke's house where they heard the party was in full swing before knocking and entering.

"Nii-san" they heard a voice cry and saw Konohamaru running toward them with a grin. "You made it" he cried as Naruto scratched his head and said yep while Matsuri asked where Hinata and Gaara were at. "Last I seen them they were in the kitchen with Sasuke and Hyou but you won't believe how different Gaara looks. Get your camera ready Matsuri" Konohamaru said with a grin while Matsuri giggled and said she was already prepared as she pulled out a camera from her pocket. They followed the shorter shinobi until they spotted Hyou who walked over to them.

"Sticking to the felines I see, cool Yoruichi" Naruto said as he took in Hyou's appearance while said kunoichi said thanks. They asked where Sasuke at and she told them that he was still in the kitchen in which they soon started to follow her there where they saw Hinata and Gaara's back.

"Hinata-chan/Gaara-sama" Naruto and Matsuri cried at the same time while Sasuke looked at them and said they were late. The duo only shrugged and answered with, "we wanted to make a grand entrance" which only succeeded in making Sasuke snort in answer while Naruto took in his costume.

"So you dressed up as Noctis from Final Fantasy Versus XIII, actually it fits you teme"

"Heh, only you pull off two costumes at the same time dobe"

Naruto grinned while Matsuri was asking Gaara to turn around as the redhead sighed and did just that before Matsuri gasped. Hearts soon filled her eyes as she looked him up and down.

"Wow, you're even hotter" Matsuri giggled before she brought out her camera and quickly started to take pictures while Naruto stared.

"What are you wearing?"

"Hinata found the outfit and did my hair too" Gaara answered while Matsuri was secretly calculating how much money she could get by selling the pictures to his fan club before she mentally shook her head and remembered what he had just said.

"Temari's going to flip when she sees your hair" Matsuri said while Gaara had nodded a grin on his face.

"Maybe but it's a lot better than their choice…I must just wear this when I go back to Suna" the redhead said, mischief heard in his voice, that made them all laugh. Sasuke and Hyou looked at them with curiosity as he asked what they had chosen. Gaara frowned before Matsuri told them about making him desert punk that made Sasuke twitched.

"Now I see why you came to Konoha so fast" Sasuke muttered as the redhead nodded.

"What are we standing around here for, we should go and enjoy the party" Hyou stated in which they all agreed before they left the room to enjoy themselves. And enjoy themselves they did as they talked, joked, and kept Matsuri from killing anybody who was looking at Gaara, especially females. About halfway through they had the costume contest in which Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto took 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place while a lot of the females wanted pictures with Gaara. As the party grew later in the night, many started to go home until it was only Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Matsuri, Hyou, and Konohamaru who stayed to clean up in exchange for Sasuke letting them crashed at his place for the night.

"Man what a party" Naruto said yawning as he dispersed his clones that had helped clean up. After that Sasuke told them where they could sleep in which they said thanks as they went down the hall. As they were walking they saw Hyou approaching, having went and changed out of her costume, shades over her eyes.

"Goodnight Hyou" they all muttered tiredly as they passed the feline-like kunoichi.

"Pleasant dreams, may Itazura be with you on your journey" she responded back as she continued down the hall. The others nodded tiredly before something she said made them stop and look at each other before they turned to see Hyou already gone.

"Did she just say Itazura be with us on our journey?" Naruto asked while Hinata, Gaara, and Konohamaru frowned and Matsuri looked confused. They re-explained about their final prank and Matsuri frowned as she thought of something.

"You know her voice sounds strangely similar to the one that told me about the prank"

They all grew quiet as they looked back at the empty hallway.

"You think she knows?" Konohamaru asked softly as if talking about her would make her reappear in front of them. The others thought and shook their heads no, saying that it was merely a coincidence and went to their rooms.

'_They'll learn soon'_ Hyou thought grinning as she continued down the hall, having stopped to hear their reactions, and back into the kitchen where Sasuke was doing some last minute clean up with spills and hidden trash.

"Relax Sasuke, I'll do it since I'm the one who convinced you to have the party, it's only fair that I finish cleaning up"

"That's a kind offer but you can't do this all by yourself" Sasuke stated as he straightened up and looked into Hyou's now uncovered eyes as she smirked.

"Oh but I can" she said in a purr-like voice as she gathered chakra throughout her body and disappeared in less than a second. Sasuke blinked before he activated his sharingan and barely caught the movement of furniture and other things as hidden trash disappeared. He then watched as the 3 large trash bags disappeared in the same fashion before Hyou reappeared, breathing hard slightly. Sasuke was stunned at what he saw, or more like what he didn't see, as he asked Hyou what kind of style that was.

"Swift style, takes water and lightning chakra, drawback is drains your energy quickly and can become hazardous to health without training" Hyou explained as she caught her breath while Sasuke stood there impressed before he said they should go to bed. Hyou nodded and walked down the hall with him before they split off to go to their separate rooms, bidding each other a good night. Hyou curled up onto Itachi's bed, like a cat, and closed her eyes as she thought about the next day.

'_I wonder what I should have the group do for Deidara's prank tomorrow and Itachi's prank the next day' _Hyou thought before sleep overtook her and she dreamed.

_*next day*_

Everybody woke up and found a clean set of their clothing waiting for them and a note that said that Hyou had went and got them. Mentally reminding themselves to thank her and ask how, they put on the clothes and went down the hall for breakfast where Hyou and Sasuke were already eating omelets.

"Morning and thanks for the change of clothing" they responded as Hyou gave them a two finger salute in answer, mouth full of food. After she had finished chewing, she asked them what they was doing today when Sasuke opened up and said that they had a mission. Naruto looked up in shock at this as he yelled out a 'what' that had Hyou flinching slightly.

"Keep your voice down and yes, Hokage sprang a last minute mission on us" Sasuke said as he chewed on one of the cherry tomatoes that was on his plate next to his omelet.

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked as he and Gaara sat down, the kunoichi going into the kitchen to fix them some more food.

"I'm not sure, all I know is the mission is assigned to the two of us only" Sasuke said, mentally thinking that some of his ex-fangirls were behind this, as Naruto sighed glancing at Gaara.

'Great, now how am I going to pull the prank now?' the blonde thought as he mentally connected with Gaara for ideas as the girls came back with food that they placed in front of the boys and then their seats. Hyou noticed the look on Naruto's face and spoke up, a grin on her face.

"I can go in your place"

This snapped him out of his conversation as they all looked at her and asked how as her grin grew wider.

"Easy, you head out with Sasuke and I will meet you as soon as you're out of sight and swap places with you. Then when we return we swap places again and return to Konoha with Sasuke as if you've been with him all day" Hyou said casually as if this was an everyday thing.

"Alright" Naruto said happily while everybody else frowned. Hinata spoke up and asked her why would she do that and what was she getting out of it. They all had an uneasy feeling as they watched as Sasuke and Hyou smirked together.

"You have some pranks to pull remember" they said at the same time as the group and the air around them went cold before they nervously asked what they meant.

"Sai pieced it together after you let him sign the prankster scroll dobe. He then overheard some of your accomplishments on the week the "prank deity" came around" Sasuke scuffed before he noticed how tense all of them were and chuckled. "Calm down, I'm not going to tell on you, besides I known for a while now" Sasuke said as he popped another tomato into his mouth while the rest looked surprise.

"Why not?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well even though your prank for me was disturbing, you helped force the fan girls to leave me alone, made me think twice about my future, and strangely enough did better in the end anyway."

They all had to agree before they grew quiet again with Sasuke's next question.

"So who are you pranking next?"

It was quiet in the room as they mentally talked to each other.

'_Should we tell him?' _

'_Tell him just don't give away the base' _a voice said suddenly that made them all jumped and turned around to see Itachi, Deidara, and Konan standing there, a grin on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked out loud, shocked to see the three Akatsuki members standing just feet away from them. Sasuke looked confused while Hyou had an indifferent look on her face.

"I live here dobe and who are you talking too?" Sasuke asked, making them realize that he said that out loud, that the trio was invisible, and the others were still in the room.

"Uh" Naruto said as he looked at the others for help while Sasuke raised a brow before he glanced at Hyou who gave the barest of nods.

"Tell you friends to make them visible, I know it has something to do with your prank styles, at least according to Sai that's what they are called" Sasuke said as he focused on the area behind them as Hyou did the same, a smile on her face.

Naruto sighed as he mentally told the trio to get ready.

"Okay but don't freak out or try and use any of your attacks in the house" Naruto said quickly as the trio became visible and Sasuke's eyes widen in shock.

"Itachi" Sasuke said as he looked up at his brother.

"Hello Sasuke" Itachi said as the rest stood on edge, waiting to see what would happen after the long reunion of family members came to an end.


	3. Keep it in the Family

Konoha's #1 Prankster: Akatsuki's Revenge (KPAR)

Chapter 3- Keep it in the Family

*I don't own any of the characters except Hyō*

*previously on KPAR*

"_Okay but don't freak out or try and use any of your attacks in the house" Naruto said quickly as the trio became visible and Sasuke's eyes widen in shock._

"_Itachi" Sasuke said as he looked up at his brother._

"_Hello Sasuke" Itachi said as the rest stood on edge, waiting to see what would happen after the long reunion of family members came to an end. _

All was quiet in the room, barely the sound of their breathing as a lot of them were holding their breaths as they waited for Sasuke to hit the fan, pun intended, as the brothers looked at each other. Sasuke's eyes returned to normal as they saw him mentally putting the pieces together. What they wasn't expecting was for Sasuke to snicker, which made them blink, thinking they had imagined it before he snickered again that soon turned to laughter. The group exchanged a look with Itachi who look the same, the only sign he was curious was brow that was raised as he stared at his brother.

"So that's why you never told me" Sasuke said between laughs as he looked up back at his brother, a unreadable look in his eye. "I never would have figured it out" Sasuke said as he tried to get his laughter under control while Hyou just shrugged and smiled.

"I guess it's a hidden secret in the Uchiha family and they act the way they do to hide it" Hyou said, looking up at the group who was seriously confused right now.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi finally asked, trying to figure out the inside joke of their conversation while Sasuke stopped laughing and looked at them, eyes gleaming with understanding.

"Oh, I just never guessed it would be my brother who was the one pulling pranks on the Akatsuki" Sasuke said with a smirk as he noticed the shock looks on all of their faces.

"How do you know?" they all asked while Sasuke blinked and grinned.

"You didn't tell them yet?" he said to the air which made the others wonder what he meant while Konan, Deidara, and Itachi looked at Hyou with a suspicious feeling. The others notice this and looked at her too, who was wearing a feline grin as she spoke up.

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise for you Sasuke besides its more fun to see their reactions" Hyou stated casually while the others pieced the facts together in their mind.

"You were the one who left us the letter" Naruto gasped as he looked at Hyou who grinned, eyes glowing behind her shades.

"Maybe" she responded, grin still on her face.

"You were the one who told me what to do for the prank" Matsuri said as she stood up, thinking how she recognized her voice from yesterday.

"Maybe"

Gaara just looked at her with a suspicious look as he voiced his thoughts.

"You were the one who tucked us in that night"

"Huh, what do you mean?" everybody asked as turned to the redhead with highlights in his head who was looking at Naruto and Hinata.

"Remember the night of the finale prank we were too tired to even move so how did we get into our beds underneath the covers?" Gaara asked which made everybody look quiet as they remembered that night before they all turned to Hyou. This time Hyou had a sheepish look as lightly shook her head.

"Okay, that one wasn't me directly but I did help some" Hyou explained while Hinata frowned and asked who she was. Itachi just stared at his brother, an unaired question on his face that Sasuke seemed to have understood.

"Yes, she is very much involved with the pranking" Sasuke said calmly, secretly enjoying the shock looks on the group's faces before they turned to look at Hyou and ask just how much involved she was in the pranking.

"Best start from the beginning. Let me properly introduce myself, my name is Yukan Hyou but I go by Hyou. I am or _was_ from the crescent moon country but now live in Konoha and dating Sasuke. I got kicked out of the crescent moon country for my kekkei genkai,-"

"We know all that, what we want to know is how you're involved with the pranking" Konohamaru asked loudly before Matsuri slightly bopped him on the head and told him to say it in a nicer way while Hyou waved away his comment.

"I'm getting to that. Now as I was saying, I got my kekkei genkai, or my _feline eyes_ as a lot of people like to call them, from a chimera I saved from my village. The chimera, turns out, was a deity's pet and came down to her our realm to retrieve a lost scroll my village had found which was the reason they attacked it, thinking that was trying to destroy them for finding the scroll. Well I stole the scroll and returned it to the chimera that took it and flew off but instead of being thanked for saving the village from an attack there wasn't going to happen, they kicked me out, saying I was a traitor. Yea, lot of love from my village" Hyou said sarcastically before she continued as she saw how antsy the group was to learn the secret. "So after I was kicked out of my village, the chimera came back and talked to me, yes talked to me, saying it was grateful that I saved her life and gave me the doujutsu before she told me that her deity wanted to see me so I went, seeing as I didn't have many choices.

Everybody at this moment started to get a bad feeling as Hyou's grin got bigger along with Sasuke that really freaked Naruto out, seeing as he never saw him grin like that.

"So I rode on her back and met with the deity at a special place, seeing as I wasn't permitted to go to the deity realm but does anybody want to guess who the deity was that I met?" Hyou said as she removed her shades to peer at them with shining yellow-green eyes as the others frowned, a couple of biju shaking slightly as they figured it out. "Well funny enough the deity I met was none other than…Itazura-sama, the pranking deity who really does exist" Hyou said with a smile while everybody else went cold. Sasuke hid his laugh behind a cough at the shock and uneasy faces of the others while Naruto and Gaara were talking to a pair of whimpering biju.

'_What's wrong with you?'_ they asked while Kurama was sitting far back in his cage and Shukaku was being extremely quiet which made Gaara nervous.

"**What do you mean what's wrong with us? Do you know how much deep shit we are in? We impersonated a deity, A DEITY of all people and you think he's going to accept that we pretended to be him. We're all dead"** Kurama and Shukaku whimpered as they tried to make themselves small while Naruto and Gaara shivered before they returned to the real world, scared looks on their faces before Naruto gulped and Gaara twitched nervously. The rest of the group was in similar situations as they realized what that could mean for them while Sasuke looked at their expressions in curiosity while Hyou sighed, grinning a bit at their reactions.

"Calm down, he's not angry or thinking of ways to mutilate you. In fact it's quite the opposite and he's happy that you pulled pranks in his name."

This snapped everybody out of their dark thoughts as they looked up to the grinning kunoichi before they asked why.

"Well due to your pranks, he is being remembered for he became a forgotten deity, one people believe is a myth, and so few people pull pranks in the world anymore. The only ones he really like was Kurama and Shukaku who lived up to their legend of being animal pranksters."

"Oh please don't tell them that, they'll get a swell head" Naruto muttered under his breath before he chuckled as the Kyuubi snapped out that was not true before he and Kurama got into a bickering battle when Kurama said a swelled head was better than an empty one like Naruto's. Gaara remained quiet as the Shukaku praised himself for living up to his tanuki name, not wanting to get into a pointless argument with the sandy tanuki.

"Itazura-sama saw them as true pranksters and gave them the knowledge to create the prankster scrolls" Hyou continued which had everybody stunned.

"He also saw what you did last April Fool's Day, which was dedicated to him, and wanted you to continue to prank in his name so that he can be remembered by the mortals of this realm. Now you're wondering why doesn't he just come down here and do it, well, the thing is he can't because he's kind of on probation and not allowed to leave the deity realm so you can see how that works. So will you do it?" Hyou asked and gave the group enough time to digest what they had just learned before they looked at each other and grinned, nodding their heads in answer.

"I have a quick question? Exactly what are you to the pranking deity, Itazura-sama?" Matsuri asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, hm, I guess I'm his personal assistant, in a way, of the mortal realm. I was sent here to watch over all of you and help out when I can so that you can keep honoring him with pranks."

Everybody nodded in understanding before they went quiet, an unaired question emitting from Naruto until he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"So you pretended to be teme's girlfriend to get close and watch over us" Naruto asked, a blonde brow raise before he grinned when Hyou blushed, sending a quick glance toward the younger Uchiha who was sitting calmly.

"Well no, I'm really his girlfriend. I didn't even know he knew all of you, I just saw how annoyed he was at some fangirls after I had left the Hokage's office to fill out my citizen papers, so I decided to help him out by warping them to a different dimension for a while but I brought them back" Hyou said as if it was nothing while everybody else sweat dropped at how calmly she talked about opening up voids and sending people through them.

"It started with me getting rid of his girls that he took interest and then when I showed him my ability to change my eyes he was stunned and asked me to be his girlfriend"

"How did you learn to use your eyes and what do you call them anyway?" Itachi asked curiously, looking at his brother who was avoiding his gaze by looking at Hyou.

"Well, all chimeras have the ability so they didn't come up with a name but I guess I'll call it neko no me (feline eyes) or nekonome for short and as how did I learn, the chimera named Kimera taught me how to activate it and explained to me all the uses like copying blood-lines. I can only do eye blood-lines for now but with lots of practice I can do even non eye-related jutsus like the Nara's clan shadow manipulation. It would also help if I could get them to train me so that I can learn how to use it better but for now I can only give the illusion that I can use it but the eye jutsu I can do now thanks to Sasuke, the Hyuuga clan, and 'Pain'."

"So you were kicked out of your village only to be gifted by a chimera, become the assistant of a pranking deity, and managed to become Itachi's younger brother's girlfriend…I wish my luck was that good when I left my village, un" Deidara grumbled as Hyou giggled at his words.

"Well since you're such a miracle worker maybe you can find Itachi a girl-"

"No" Itachi said quickly, frowning at his grinning brother while everybody laughed at how fast he responded before they all went quiet when they heard someone knocking at the door.

"I'll get it, you three disappear" Hyou said before she fueled chakra and disappeared in a blur that surprised everybody. Hinata asked about that while Itachi, Konan, and Deidara disappeared from view, also curious at the strange ability.

"It's her swift style which takes water and lightning chakra, so fast even the sharingan can barely keep up with it" Sasuke said proudly while the others say wow before they heard the sound of footsteps and watched as Neji appeared. He told Hinata it was time to go home before he turned to the rest.

"Gaara-san, you're siblings want you to send a letter to know they're okay and Sasuke, Naruto, you two need to see Tsunade about a mission" he informed as the group nodded and said went to grab their things before heading toward their designated locations.

"How's Tenten doing Neji?" Naruto said slyly as he watched the stoic Hyuuga blush and clear his throat before he said well as he continued to look forward, missing the group's grins as they got ready to go.

"Later everybody" Konohamaru said cheerily as he went to find his team-mates while the rest followed Sasuke out of the house before Hinata and Neji split to return to the Hyuuga Manor as the rest made their way to the Hokage's office. Naruto, being his usual rude self, was about to barge in when Gaara grabbed him with his sand and dragged him back, making the blonde cry out in surprise.

"Hey" Naruto said as he turned toward the frowning redhead who told him to knock which made Naruto raise a brow before he did just that. From inside they heard mumbling coming from Tsunade who was talking with somebody.

"Aw, it didn't work. Maybe next time Sai" they heard Tsunade mumble which made Naruto realize that they had planned to prank him and he thanked Gaara before he mentally asked how he knew. He responded that Itachi had told him and he mentally thanked the Uchiha before he opened the door to show a frowning Tsunade and a calm looking Sai.

"Hey baachan" Naruto said loudly as he walked into the room before he felt something land on his head and start to move around. "Waah" Naruto cried out as he grabbed whatever was on his head and threw it down to see an ink snake that slithered away and back to Sai who was smiling while Tsunade let out a laugh.

"SAI…that was a good job" Naruto said as he gave him thumbs up while everybody else laughed at this before Tsunade dismissed Sai who thanked Naruto and left. They watched as he left before the group, consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Matsuri, and secretly Itachi, Deidara, and Konan, turned back to Tsunade whose lips were twitching before Sasuke asked what kind of mission they was assigned. They watched as the seriousness returned in Tsunade's face and she shifted some papers that were on her desk before she looked up at them.

"It's more of a favor actually" Tsunade said, avoiding eye contact, as Naruto eyes went half-lidded and he asked what she meant. "You and Sasuke will be gone at least a week but you will be back before Halloween" she said, looking up at them. She noticed the suspicious look in Naruto's face as he said that it sounded like she was trying to get rid of him. Tsunade quickly said that it wasn't like that but Naruto's face expression never changed as he didn't believe her, so he read her mind to get the real truth.

'_Please Naruto don't take it like last time. I'm concerned for your safety this time, especially with sights of the Akatsuki, especially Itachi, around Konoha. It's not good for you or Sasuke to be around-'_

"Naruto…NARUTO" Tsunade screamed as the blonde snapped out of reading her mind and slowly recalled the chakra bridge and looked up at Tsunade, now calm, as he said okay and asked where they were going. Tsunade seemed surprised at the sudden change in decision but wasn't going to question it yet as she said the hot spring country and that some suspicious activity has been happening around there.

"They believe somebody is trying to tamper with their natural hot springs and asked for assistance, since it doesn't require that many shinobi, so I decided to send my two best to take care of the problem."

"Aren't they having a festival around this time?" Naruto asked suddenly that had everybody looking at him while Tsunade had to think about it before she said she thinks so and asked why. "Well I was wondering if we could stay a little longer if we finished up early" Naruto asked, eyes wide as Tsunade sighed and said sure if they would take the mission. Naruto said sure before he looked at Sasuke who just nodded in answer.

"Hey can we bring Hinata-chan and Hyou too, I bet they will enjoy a vaca- I mean they can be very helpful with the use of their eyes" Naruto said grinning as Tsunade raised a brow, clearing hearing his true reason for wanting to invite the kunoichi.

"Fine" Tsunade gave in as she watched the blonde jump up and down in joy as Sasuke's lips barely twitched into a smile. "But you have to clear it with Hiashi first" Tsunade stated quickly as Naruto said alright and rushed out of the room, yelling out a bye behind his back. "Impatient as ever" Tsunade muttered as Sasuke took the mission report and left, he and Hyou going to go back for the trip while Gaara and Matsuri stayed to talk to Tsunade.

"Well this makes it easier for them to pull pranks" Hyou said as she, Sasuke, and the three invisible Akatsuki members followed them back to the Uchiha Compound. Elsewhere, Naruto was asking Hiashi about Hinata joining in which he gave his permission as long as Naruto promised to keep her safe which he said he would with his life.

"Come on Hinata-chan, let's go out for some cinnamon buns" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and almost dragged her all the way to the fame dango shop that sold the sticky treats. "Hey Tenten" Naruto said as he walked pass the weapon mistress who was on her way to see Neji.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and Matsuri are looking for you" Tenten shouted out to the retreating duo.

"Thanks for the heads up Tenten" Hinata said before Naruto nearly dragged her around a corner where they almost ran into Itachi who was sent to look for them. They told the older Uchiha to meet them at the dango shop where he and the rest of the group met up, ordering cinnamon buns, dangos, and green tea.

"So what did baachan want?" Naruto asked as Gaara and Matsuri got comfortable as they ate their treats.

"She suggested that I join your group to keep me safe until the threat is over"

"What threat?" they all asked while Gaara grinned and Matsuri giggled.

"Just that a couple of Akatsuki members have been spotted near here, I wonder who they could be?" Naruto said as if thinking about it which had them all chuckling at the irony of it all. Said Akatsuki members, under a henge, snorted as they ate their sweet treats before Naruto jumped up and said they needed to get a move on.

"We still got to prank Deidara today remember" Naruto said as they nodded before the blonde rushed off to pack.

"Matsuri and I will be back. We're heading to Suna to get some more things" Gaara stated as they left the dango shop and hiding in a nearby alley, teleported back to their rooms where they grabbed some more clothes and anything else they thought they would need.

"Gaara-sama I'm ready" Matsuri said as she joined the redhead in his room in his room.

"Okay, let's go" Gaara said as he was about to open the door that led to his office but stopped when he heard voices in his office. "That's Kankuro and Temari's voice" Gaara whispered before he used his third eye to spy on his siblings while Matsuri cracked the door the tiniest bit to see what was about to happen.

"Hey look, we actually got a letter from Gaara" Kankuro said, sounding impress before Temari snatched it from his hands, saying that was mean as she straightened it. Matsuri and Gaara grinned to each other as they heard Kankuro ask Temari what the letter said before it went quiet for a minute.

"It says he and Matsuri are happy in Konoha, they're joining Naruto and some friends on a trip because a couple of Akatsuki was spotted nearby" at this Temari coughed to hide the chuckle that had escaped as she guessed with Akatsuki it was. Kankuro looked at his sister and asked what was wrong in which she responded with nothing before she turned back to the letter, her smile turning into a frown as she continued to read.

"Glad you're not here? Had fun without you two!"

Temari growled as she handed the letter to Kankuro who snarled about "cruel little brothers" before he read something Temari had missed.

"Hey, it says that he won a costume contest at the Uchiha's house…what did he dress up as then?" Kankuro muttered as they turned back to the desk where a scroll laid innocently. Exchanging a look, Temari picked up the scroll and unsealed it before several pictures appeared in which they picked up one to show the same thing.

"WHAT THE/DID HE…Gaara does look good though" Kankuro admitted while Temari was looking at something else in the photo.

"What's wrong with his hair?" Temari said squinting a bit which made Kankuro say 'huh' and look closer at the picture before Temari and Kankuro gasped at the same time.

"GAARA GOT HIGHLIGHTS IN HIS HAIR!"

This was too much for Gaara and Matsuri as they let out a low laugh which the two older siblings picked up on as they turned toward the bedroom door.

"GAARA, MATSURI" they screamed, advancing toward the door just as Matsuri closed it shut, Gaara deactivated his 3rd eye, and they both returned to Konoha, knowing they were in deep trouble.

_*Konoha gates*_

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Hyou were already at the gate while Konan, Itachi, and Deidara hid in the woods just a little ways ahead. The four-man team looked around as they were waiting for the Sun nin to join them.

"Where's-" Naruto started to say when there was a sudden poof sound and said sand nin appeared, already heading for the gate.

"Whoa, where's the fir-"

"We're caught, Temari and Kankuro are mad, we need to go NOW!" Matsuri yelled as she and Gaara were already halfway down the road before the others started to chase after them, waving bye to the guards.

"They can't be that mad?" Hinata said, running base the hidden Akatsuki before they all heard a loud cry behind them.

"GAARA WHERE ARE YOU?" the group heard Kankuro and Temari yell, anger running deep in their voice.

"…or maybe they can, un" Deidara said as they had joined the running four who could sense the anger coming closer which put them on edge.

"Get us out of here" Sasuke said as the aura of anger was coming at them at a fast pace before Deidara, Itachi, Konan, and Hyou grabbed Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke before they teleported away just as the sand siblings appeared, looking around for the group. The group had warped just in time to a dock that was thankfully empty as they looked around before asking where they were.

"Port City" Hyou answered before they looked at her and asked what they were doing there in which she gave them a sheepish look. "It was the first place that came to mind and its closer to the hot spring so that will cut down on time" Hyou said scratching her head. The group shrugged and said okay before they looked at each other, saying it was time to split.

"We really should go and do the prank now, we've wasted more than enough time" Konan stated, knowing she was going to have to come up with a huge lie to tell Pain later. They agreed as Naruto, Matsuri, Itachi, Konan, and Deidara moved to one side as the others watched them about to leave. As they were about to say bye, Sasuke said 'wait' and asked who they were pranking today which made Naruto and Itachi look at him while Deidara responded that it was him. Sasuke stood there for a minute thinking before he nodded and told them to have fun which only increased the look he got from Itachi and Naruto which he noticed.

"…what?" Sasuke asked uncomfortable as he watched Itachi and Naruto exchange a look before Itachi pulled out a small scroll from inside his cloak which he handed to Sasuke.

"Look at it and tell me if you can read it" Itachi said, looking at Sasuke who frowned and looked at the scroll.

"Yea I can read…" Sasuke started to say until he realized their plan as he read at the bottom the point where it said that only a true prankster could read and sign. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he stared at Sasuke who was avoiding their eyesight as he rolled up the scroll.

"You're a prankster?" Naruto yelled loudly while Sasuke just remained quiet. Itachi muttered I thought so which got a reaction out of Sasuke as he told him to hush, the barest of blushes on his face which only confirmed the truth. Sasuke frowned and tried to hand the scroll back but was surprised when his brother told him to sign it.

"Why?" Sasuke asked before he grew uneasy when he saw everybody grinning

"Well you're joining us right teme?" Naruto said with the largest grin while Sasuke looked shock before he looked at the scroll, then up again, eyes landing on Hyou who was smiling, before he looked back at Itachi and asked why.

"I know I can't make up for when we were young but at least we can spend time together now" Itachi said with a small smile before he turned to Konan who asked if that was a wise choice and what if they spilled about the Akatsuki. "The Akatsuki's end is drawing near anyway, also I know the truth" Itachi stated as he looked Konan in the eye.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, a sense of easiness coming over her.

"I know the truth on 'leader'" Itachi said a catch in his voice that they all picked up on which made Konan blink before her eyes widen in shock and she mind-linked with Itachi to talk in privacy, putting barriers up to keep out Deidara and everybody else.

'You mean you the truth about Pain?'

'Yes, I know he's the redhead that controls the 6 bodies and that his main body is your former team-mate'

'So you do know the truth about Nagato'

'Yes and a lot more, Tobi is the real leader, he's using the Akatsuki to collect them biju for him but in the end he will get rid of all of us. It's best to make him forget about Akatsuki and world peace in his mind'

"How" Konan asked out loud a brow raised as Itachi smirked and said it was all part of his plan. "You're sneaky" Konan said before she said fine and Sasuke signed the scroll, muttering about how he can't believe he was doing it as he put the scroll away.

"So when do I start?" Sasuke asked, sounding uninterested but Itachi knew he was secretly excited even if he was trying to hide it.

"You'll start tomorrow, we're behind today" Itachi said as Sasuke nodded and was about to step back when Matsuri spoke up and said he could switch with her today. Sasuke seemed surprise as this while Naruto dragged him over with them, thanking Matsuri as he did. Sasuke turned to Hyou and asked if she was okay with it in which she answered she was and told them to have fun. The group grinned as they said they would before they left to get started on the prank. All the kunoichi sighed before they cheered at their good fortune.

"Woohoo vacation time, come on Gaara-sama" Matsuri said as she grabbed the redhead with silver highlights in his hair as they took off in the direction of the hot spring country.

_*Akatsuki base*_

The group once again appeared in Itachi's room which Sasuke instantly looked around at before he snorted, saying it was exactly like Itachi's room at home. The older Uchiha ignored the urge to roll his eyes as Sasuke turned toward them and asked what they do now. They all pulled out their scrolls, Sasuke following their example, before looking at it, Sasuke asking about the prank on the scroll.

"We're about to show, un" Deidara sighed as he looked down at the prank. "Here goes nothing" he muttered as he did the jutsu and called out, _"Prank Style: Everybody's Fool"_ as the air charged up like last time before dying down. They looked around and noticed that two people were missing this time. "Great now Sasuke and Naruto are gone, un" Deidara sighed as the others looked at him.

"I'm sure they will reappear when they're done with their prank" Konan stated as they left the room to grab some lunch, unaware that the duo was still there.

_*switch views*_

"So this is what it's like" Naruto said as he looked around at the room, which took on a light glow, before he looked at Sasuke who was equally amazed.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked before a voice ran out, answering his question.

"You're in a split dimension where you're invisible to those around you" the voice said which they recognized instantly.

"Hyou?" they cried out and watched as the feline-like kunoichi appeared in front of them a smile on her face.

"So are you ready for Deidara's fake prank?" Hyou asked, smiling as the boys said yea and asked what they were going to do for his prank. "…well, I don't really know yet. I haven't come up with a good prank for him mostly I was just going to mess with his clay" Hyou said sheepish as she looked at the boys, hoping they could come up with a prank. They thought for a minute and Naruto suggested they made animal sculptors from the clay in which Hyou grinned and said that it sounded like fun.

"We can leave different animals all over their rooms"

"We can't make clay animals if we don't know how to" Sasuke said as if making a point but noticed the grin on Hyou's face as her eyes glowed for a second before he and Naruto got a headache suddenly.

"Now you can, so have fun" Hyou said on a wink before she disappeared back to the kunoichi as the boys looked at each other with a grin.

"Who should we start with first?" Naruto asked as he opened the door and looked back at Sasuke who had an evil grin on his face.

"Itachi of course" Sasuke said which made Naruto laugh and said of course before they snuck off to Deidara's room and swiped his giant bowl of clay that he had hidden under his bed. "Off to Itachi's room" Sasuke said with a dark chuckle that made Naruto wonder just how much of his vengeful self was still laying around in the Uchiha as Naruto made clones to help carry the clay as they snuck into the rooms. In Itachi's room they left ravens and weasels all over and in his drawers, Konan's room they left cat figures all over her bed, in Pain's room they had wolves coming out from under the bed, and just for fun had little scorpions on Sasori's table before then used almost all of the last of the clay to make a badger flying on the back of a bird lying in the middle of the bowl on Deidara's bed.

"That was fun" Naruto said with laugh before looked at his hands and said he had an idea before he scooped up the last of the clay and rubbed it on all the door knobs and some furniture except for a few, making it more convincing. "Now, how do we get everybody's attention?" Naruto muttered before he saw Sasuke making some familiar hand seals and knew exactly what to do as he threw the clay in the air just as Sasuke let out a small fire at the clay.

"Let's go" Sasuke said quickly as he nearly dragged Naruto into Itachi's room and closed the door just as there was a loud explosion and footsteps could be heard. They bit their knuckles to hide their laughter as they felt the jutsu wear off as they heard someone ask what the hell happen before someone else answered that it sounded like the brat's clay exploding.

"Let the fun begin"

_*switch views*_

"Deidara, why in the hell did you activate your fucking clay in the damn base again" Hidan yelled out as the frowning blonde said it wasn't him and shouldn't have been his clay.

"I was with you bozos when the explosion happened and can't explode unless I activate it" Deidara growled as he went toward his room and noticed the leftover clay on his door. The others watched as he opened the door and went quiet before a dark aura shrouded him. "Who did it?" he said menacingly as he turned toward them, anger shining brightly in his visible eye. They all looked confused, except Konan and Itachi, as they asked what he meant and opened the door wider to show them the clay badger and bird sitting in the bowl, a grin on its face as if taunting Deidara.

"Wow Deidara-sempai, that's really good" Tobi said, eye hole smiling while the blonde growled and said he didn't do it as he let go of the door to see clay on it.

'Look at the door handles' Naruto and Sasuke mentally told him as he turned to look at the group and pointed a finger at them, saying he believed that they were behind it all. They started arguing, saying how could he blame them and he said that to check the door knobs that didn't have clay on them.

"I bet there will be clay all over the place from when you messed with my clay"

"How do we know it's not you trying to set us up" Kisame said angry while Deidara snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Why would I waste my precious clay on making figures when I could just blow all of you up" Deidara stated calmly which led to another argument as Konan went inside her room, Pain noticing the clay on the door before she came back with one of the clay figures in her hands.

"Still you got to admit it's cute though" Konan said as she held up the feline figure to show everybody just as Deidara twitched at what happened to his clay.

"All my clay…is gone…and been turned…into clay animals…I should activate it right now" Deidara muttered looking down, not wanting them to see the smug look on his face as he heard them cry out no and frantically trying to talk some sense into him. "But I won't because I would only be hurting those who had no part in it" he continued which made everybody calm down. "But now all of you except Konan, Leader-sama, Sasori no danna, and Itachi owe me for new clay" Deidara said with a grin which resulted in more arguing as they said that they weren't paying for it.

"You bastards planned this I bet" Deidara shouted.

"How know not set-up?" Kakuzu answered back.

"Yes, in fact where have you been since you skipped breakfast and haven't been seen around all day" Sasori asked, curious as to his partner's disappearances lately.

"I was with Konan and Itachi, if you don't believe me than ask them" Deidara said as Pain turned toward said Akatsuki members and asked if he was telling the truth. They both nodded, saying he was before Konan suggest they check all the rooms for the missing clay which opened up another set of complaints that was cute off by Konan's glare.

"Fine" they all grumbled as they went to all the rooms to find clay in all of them the victims rooms with the figures and everybody else with clay clinging to the doorknobs, dresser, and bathroom as if they went to wash their hands of the crime. The group was stunned while Pain frowned and looked at a seemingly mad Deidara who was keeping up the appearance by thinking of Tobi annoying him later about the clay figures. Pain sighed as the truth was in front of him (or so he thought) and told the rest of them to pay Deidara which resulted in a protest which Deidara countered with the threat of blowing up the base. Pain, who was now irritated to the mad, ordered them to pay up in which they all did, except for Sasori, Konan, and Itachi, as they handed over the money.

"Thank you" Deidara said with a big smile on his face as he said that he was heading down to the town to buy some more. "Konan, Itachi, want to come, I'll treat you guys to dessert" Deidara said as he left the hall with Konan and Itachi in tow as Pain left to "get away from the idiots for a while". Sasuke and Naruto, seeing a job well done, was about to follow the trio when they heard the others talking about Deidara.

"That little sissy girly boy needs to find a real hobby" Kisame grumbled as the others agreed before they left for their rooms.

'_I think it's time for another lesson' _Naruto thought which surprised Sasuke who nodded as he and Naruto snuck back into Itachi's room and locked the door. If anybody had left that room at the moment they would have heard the low sound of a camera, the sound of clones being made, and the laughter of two mischievious boys who were pulling a little side prank.

*in town*

"Dangos have nearly tasted so good. I guess when you buy it with someone else's money it make is so much sweeter, un" Deidara said happily as they enjoyed their dangos in front of a traditional café.

"Hey, where are Sasuke and Naruto at?" Konan asked as she looked around for them while Itachi calmly said that they would appear when they were done with the prank. They had just finished their dangos when they saw the duo running toward them, huge grins on their faces.

'That's not good' the trio thought as they asked what they did this time.

"Well…you'll see when you get back" Sasuke said smugly which concerned Itachi as he never saw his brother like this. The group sighed and decided to stay in the town a little longer before it was time to return as it was getting late. "Dobe, we should be heading to hot spring country" Sasuke said, they having taught him some of the jutsus from the previous prank style scrolls and could now teleport by himself.

"Alright teme, it was fun today and sorry about wasting all your clay Deidara but hopefully the pictures in the camera can make up for it" Naruto said as he and Sasuke started to fuel chakra while the three Akatsuki members asked what he meant.

"Nothing, later" the duo said at the same time before they quickly disappeared, a large grin on their faces. Konan, Itachi, and Deidara looked at the spot Naruto and Sasuke had occupied just a second ago before they blinked.

"I think we better hurry back" Itachi said as the others nodded in agreement before they warped to the entrance of the base where they heard a loud commotion coming from inside which concerned them as they opened the door to see pictures all over the place. What was even funnier was that all the Akatsuki except for Pain and Sasori were struggling to remove the pictures.

"What happened?" Konan and Deidara asked as they went over to the quiet duo who staring at the others.

"Something strange is going on around here, everybody goes in their room and when they come out these pictures appear out of nowhere" Sasori stated as he looked at Deidara who staring as Kisame and Kakuzu were used as stepping stools to get the pictures that was on the ceiling. Konan was about to ask what he meant when there was a crashing sound and they all turned to look at the now large pile of Akatsuki members who were groaning and cursing as they tried to get up. As they fell, a large stack of photos they had already collected went flying all in the air. The standing 5 picked a photo out of the air to see what the fuss about and was shocked at what they saw. Itachi was quiet while Konan's lips were twitching and Deidara just went out in full laughter as he showed them the picture of Hidan in a tutu while Konan showed him one of Kakuzu tending an herb garden.

"Okay, these are priceless" Deidara stated as he started to pick up as many as he could before jetting off to his room, laughter heard as he ran away.

"What the fuck is happening around here" Hidan cried out as Konan, Itachi, Pain, and Sasori decided to leave the group to play clean up and headed back to their rooms for the night. Out of the 4, 2 of them were thinking the same thing that Deidara was thinking of as he created a scrapbook on the pictures that had been taken.

'_Those two are truly evil, I know it's going to be a sweet Halloween this year'_ they thought, hiding a smirk as they went to their rooms, thinking about what the rest of the week would bring.


	4. Raven is a Bad Omen

Konoha's #1 Prankster: Akatsuki's Revenge (KPAR)

Chapter 3- Keep it in the Family

*I don't own any of the characters except Hyō*

_*Port City*_

Naruto and Sasuke had just returned to the port where the sun casted a warm glow over the water as it set over the horizon. The duo stretched before Naruto looked at Sasuke who was looking out at the sunset, a stoic look on his face.

"That was fun, wasn't it Sasuke. You know I never expected you to be a prankster" Naruto said as the raven frowned and said he wasn't which made Naruto shoot a dull look.

"So how come you never pulled pranks in Konoha, I mean you could have just blamed it on me and nobody would have batted an eye or better yet have joined me in pranking"

"I'm not a prankster"

"…you can't fool me" Naruto said, baiting Sasuke while the Uchiha snorted and didn't say anything while Naruto carefully linked with Sasuke's mind to see if he got the answer he was looking for.

'_Hn, stupid dobe, I've been fooling you for this long-'_

"Ah ha, I knew you were a prankster" Naruto said smugly as he read the mind of Sasuke who in turn glared at him but had no effect on the grinning blonde. "Spill, why haven't you pranked anybody?" Naruto egged on before Sasuke growled and said fine.

"I pulled a minor prank when I was little, nothing serious. It was a toy mouse that I left on the counter to scare kaa-san and it did but when otousan found out…he beat me until I couldn't walk and told me to never do something like that again. That was the first and last prank I ever pulled up until now" Sasuke explained as Naruto grew quiet, a sad look on his face while Kurama muttered about the Uchiha being strict.

"Where was Itachi through all this?" Naruto asked and Sasuke answered on a mission for a week but when he got back that it almost caused a small war between their father and Itachi so that he right then officially stopped the idea of pulling a prank. Naruto grew quiet as he felt guilty for making Sasuke relive that moment and said sorry which Sasuke waved away before he turned to look at Naruto.

"It's getting late, we need to get going to the hot spring village" Sasuke said as he summoned a hawk which he and Naruto jumped on and were about to take off when they heard a poof sound behind them and turned to see Itachi, Deidara, and Konan. "What are you three doing here?" Sasuke asked as he watched as the trio approached them before hopping on the back of the hawk.

"We need to go with you so we can find you and return you to the base for the pranks" Konan stated simply while Naruto chuckled, saying they had forgot about that whereas Sasuke sighed and said to hang on as he urged the hawk into the sky. Deidara was complimenting them on the pictures, asking how they did it while they explained their latest prank using shadow clones and henging as they headed for their destination. After about an hour of flying, they reached the hot spring country by nightfall and were now looking for the girls and Gaara who they found enjoying the cool air while relaxing in a hot spring.

"Oh you're back, come join us" Hinata said smiling as the group looked at each other before they nodded, going to go change before they joined the rest, sighing as the water wrapped around them.

"I never knew pranking had such great benefits" Konan said kiddingly which made them chuckle as they asked the girls what they did when they were gone. They answered that they went shopping before they checked the hot springs and found the problem which was left-over monkey-flowers growing near the hot springs were falling into the water and being boiled down.

"It turns out that the plants, being ripped up by moles looking for worms, were falling into the hot spring. The flowers made the water feel salty but the upside, due to the fluids in the plant's foliage, the hot springs can now sooth minor burns and skin irritations from the over-heated water. Due to this new discovery, the hot springs are now more popular and the town is paying us extra for this discovery plus we get to hang with the tea daimyo at the festival."

With this in mind, the girls asked how the prank went and they explained, giggling at some of the pictures Deidara showed them as they got out of the hot spring and into their regular clothes.

"So Itachi's prank is up next? What do you guys have planned?" Matsuri asked before they heard someone sigh and turned to look at Itachi who was in fact looking at his brother with a slight frown on his face. Wondering about the look, they turned to look at Sasuke which became a stare as they noticed the evil smile on his face as he chuckled, saying he got a prank, which made all of them feel sorry for the older Uchiha.

"What kind of prank?" Itachi asked, not liking the look on Sasuke as he said that they would find out tomorrow, the feeling of something big going to happen thick in the air.

"Alright, it's about time we got back to the base, we'll see you guys tomorrow un" Deidara said, almost feeling sorry for Itachi, almost as the Akatsuki members headed back to the base while the group returned to their hotel rooms set out for them. After ten minutes, Sasuke's door opened and he peeked out the hall to make sure the coast was clear before he quietly knocked on Hyou's door who said enter, already knowing who it was.

"Hyou, I need a favor…" Sasuke said with an evil grin as he closed the door to discuss his plan with the feline kunoichi.

*Akatsuki base*

"I don't trust my brother or his prank…damn it, I can't even think of a prank he would pull" Itachi muttered as he laid in his bed, thinking about what Sasuke's plan was. The raven heard a poof sound and without even blinking turned to look at Hyou, who had a slight smile on her face. "Yes" Itachi simply asked, meaning what was the reason for her latest visit.

"We'll I think it would be easier if you used the jutsu tonight because the others are starting to get suspicious, seeing as the pranks always seem to happen when you disappear then reappear later"

"…my foolish brother want to pull the prank while I'm sleeping doesn't he" Itachi stated, giving Hyou a dull look as she giggled and said yep which made him sigh before he looked at her and asked if the prank was bad in which she got a thinking look on her face.

"Define bad" Hyou asked truthfully which only made Itachi more uneasy as he frowned said anything that was considered damaging in which Hyou nodded. "Don't worry he's not planning on destroying any of your stuff or anybody else's stuff for that matter. In fact the prank is harmless yet effective" Hyou said in a matter of face way that calmed Itachi down, just a bit.

"…fine" Itachi said, giving in as he quickly made the hand seals and asked what Sasuke had planned before he saw the evil grin on Hyou's face as he looked into her eyes.

"Goodnight Itachi" she said as she disappeared before the Uchiha could stop her and find out what she meant by that. Cursing at his luck for giving in so easily, he made a mental note to stay away no matter what but soon found himself yawning.

"Kuso, it must be some kind of hypnosis" Itachi growled as he tried to fight the effects of Hyou's eyes but couldn't and was soon knocked out, the last thing he heard was the sound of poofs as people entered his room.

"So exactly why am I here" a voice asked as Sasuke turned to look at the newcomer with a grin.

"You were the biggest help in this it's only fair that you get to join in"

"…who are you and what have you done with the real Sasuke" the figure set, pointing a finger at Sasuke who chuckle and said they didn't have much time. "Alright, I'm ready for some fun" the mysterious figure said with an evil chuckle as he and Sasuke brought out a box that rattled while Hyou suddenly disappeared and reappeared with a brush and comb.

"This is for ditching me with the fangirls for so damn long, enjoy" Sasuke muttered before he let out an evil chuckle that seemed to echo as he disappeared back to the hot spring village while Hyou took their mysterious guest back home.

_*next morning*_

"Let's go get Itachi and get this over with, un" Deidara grumbled as he and Konan snuck to the Uchiha's room early the next morning and knocked lightly on his door. "Itachi…Itachi…you damn Uchiha, wake up" Deidara growled lowly but once again was answered with silence. "We coming in, un" Deidara grumbled as he opened the door and watched as a kunai quickly went passed his head in a warning shot that had his eye dilating before he growled. "I just said we were coming in" he stated angrily as he and Konan slipped into the room and closed it shut before turning back to the grumbling lump under the covers of Itachi's bed.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Konan asked, never before seeing the raven act like this before all went quiet before Itachi spoke, saying he had a bad feeling. "What do you mean?" she continued while Deidara frowned, seeing that Itachi answered Konan's questions easily but didn't answer none of his.

"My brother wanted to be the one to pull the prank so Hyou came last night and convinced me to perform the jutsu" Itachi's voice said from under the covers while Konan and Deidara exchanged a look before looking around the room which remained the same.

"Nothing is messed up, so what was the prank?" Deidara asked as Itachi sighed and said he didn't know before he lifted the covers off of him and sat up in bed. Konan and Deidara gasped, eyes going wide, before they grew real quiet as they avoided Itachi's sharingan red eyes.

"…what did he do?" Itachi asked, noticing how Konan and Deidara were twitching before Deidara took a quick breathe, clapped his hands over his mouth, before quickly leaving the room for his own. Itachi frowned deepen as he heard the faint sound of laughter coming from Deidara's room before he growled and jumped out of the bed, sharingan spinning wildly while Konan played it safe and quickly left the room.

"If he did what I think he did then…"Itachi growled as he ran to the bathroom just as Konan returned with a make-up remover kit, shivering as she saw the dark aura that was seeping underneath the bathroom door.

"He's going to kill him after all" Konan muttered as she left the make-up remover on the bed, yelled to Itachi about it, and high tailed it out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her which was soon cloaked in similar dark aura.

"I'm going to torture him for this" Itachi muttered darkly as he went back into his room and grabbed the make-up remover before he started to clean his face, wondering how he was going to tack his hair next. Elsewhere, like in the hot spring village, the raven's younger brother was busy laughing his ass off over the prank he had pulled, then to make matters worse, he took pictures of Itachi while he was sleeping. The rest of the group were looking at Sasuke with scared looks as they waited for the torture and death of Uchiha Sasuke by the hands of his brother as said Uchiha was boasting about how that was the best prank yet.

"You know Itachi just might kill you for that" Naruto stated while Kurama snorted and said that Itachi _would_ kill him for that in which Sasuke muttered it would be worth it in which made them sweat drop before exchanging a look. "Maybe it would be best if you stayed here today" Naruto said, thinking Sasuke was losing his mind, while the Uchiha nodded and said he was while Gaara sighed and said he would go in his place. The two biju holders sat back and waited until the Akatsuki members arrived, wondering if Itachi would be with them to do something about Sasuke's prank. They were relieved (and a little disappointed) to see that only Deidara and Konan appear, only to look straight at Sasuke with a frown (grin on Deidara) face before they shook their heads.

"He's plotting your torture and death right now" they said which made him grin and say he guess.

"You best lie low for today and we'll keep Itachi from coming here"

Sasuke nodded, saying he already knew and that was why Gaara and Naruto were going today. Hinata asked what they were doing today if Itachi's prank was already pulled, only a few knowing the truth meaning behind her question as she staring awfully hard at Konan who chuckled.

"They going to be doing research on the other Akatsuki members while me and Deidara will try and keep Itachi from killing anybody who gets on his bad side"

"Have fun" Matsuri jokingly said while Hyou muttered that they would have to save the saving for Sasuke which made them laugh as they disappeared, this time in Deidara's room.

"Not exactly safe to go in Itachi's room just yet…hey where's Konan?" Deidara said looking around before he heard a knock on his door which made Naruto and Gaara go invisible as his door open to show his partner Sasori. "What's the matter Danna?" Deidara asked, trying not to act the least bit suspicious as if it was normal to randomly stand in the middle of your room, talking to yourself.

"Brat, what are you doing?"

"…standing, un" Deidara answered simply while Sasori had an unimpressed look on his face.

'_Hey Gaara, is he related to you or something?'_

'…_no' _

'_Really, wow, how many redheads do you find in Suna?'_

'_Naruto pay attention'_

Sasori sighed as he told Deidara to hurry up in which he muttered out a fine as he started walking toward his door as the redhead turn.

"Also I want you to see what's wrong with Itachi" Sasori shot back but was met with silence which made him turn to look at Deidara, whose lips were twitching. "What did you do to him?" Sasori asked, making sure to stay far away from Deidara and the enraged raven when things went down.

"I did nothing to him but I know what's wrong with him" Deidara said with a mischevious look in his eye that Sasori didn't like and ask what but Deidara just grinned at the question. "You see Danna, but I have to say the rest of the group sure are bold, un. I bet it was Kisame who did it to Itachi, seeing as their partners and everything" Deidara continued on, not giving out any information which was starting to irritate Sasori as he asked what Deidara was talking about. Before Deidara could say anything else, they heard Konan's call that breakfast was ready and he mentally thanked the kunoichi before he rushed pass Sasori saying he was starving. Sasori watched as Deidara leaved before he looked back at the room with a frown, sensing something wasn't right but shrugged it off as he was closing the door.

"Stupid brat" was heard by Sasori as he closed the door before Naruto and Gaara turned visible again and made their way to the door, the biju letting out a short whistle as they noticed the same thing.

'_What's wrong?'_ they asked, stopping at the sharp sound echoed in their heads.

"**We can sense the pissed off aura from right here, we better hope Itachi doesn't get his hands on Sasuke or there will be one less Uchiha in the world"** they said casually while Naruto shivered at the thought.

"**Although, I wouldn't be complaining if he got rid of the one who had controlled me so long ago"** Kurama added as they decided to get started on their analysis of the Akatsuki and stepped out of the room. As soon as they stepped outside the room, they stopped as they literally saw the dark aura around Itachi's door that had them sweating and feeling sorry for whoever crossed Itachi, they knew one thing though, it wasn't going to be them as they side stepped along the hall, invisible of course, and straight to the kitchen. There they found all the Akatsuki members except two sitting around and talking as they tried to get information out of Deidara.

"I just want to know who did it so I know what to write on their tombstone when Itachi kills them"

"For the love of Jashin, blondie just fucking tell us what the hell you mean!" Hidan shouted angrily while Deidara smiled before he said okay and explain.

"I mean one of you were bold enough to actually prank Itachi, I just want to congratulate them before they die" Deidara said casually while everybody in the room except for Konan, who was humming Angel of Darknessi, grew real quiet and had looks of fear on their faces.

"…can you repeat that?" Kisame asked, growing pale as Deidara shrugged a bit and repeated what he said, enjoying the scared looks of the Akatsuki who all got up suddenly, who said they weren't hungry no more. Konan, Pain, and Deidara all watched (with amusement) as they dashed for the hall which was soon cloaked in darkness which made them screech to a halt at something in front of them. Deidara quickly took a bite of the pancakes that Konan had placed on the table to keep himself from snorting in laughter as he heard the rest of the Akatsuki members gulp before reverse stepping in sync with each other. Pain raised a brow as he glanced at Konan's back and Deidara's stuffed mouth before he turned to look at the Akatsuki members and froze when he saw Itachi who was frowning and was emitting an aura that promised a slow and painful death.

"**I haven't felt a killing aura this intense since the time me and Shukaku dyed Nibi's fur pink"** Kurama chuckled while Naruto and Gaara were far away on the other side of the room, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire just in case something happened with Itachi.

'_Oh kami, save them all'_ Pain thought as he watched the Akatsuki back up to the side to give Itachi some room as he made his way to the table, beads in his hair clicking with every step. Itachi was extremely irritated because he couldn't take them out due to them being enhanced with chakra and expressed it as he glared at everybody who was avoiding his eyesight.

"One word and all of you will die" he spoke darkly as he sat down, beads clicking once more before the room grew quiet. The rest of the Akatsuki didn't moved as they were afraid to go anywhere near the darkness that was around Itachi.

"Good fucking luck Kisame" Hidan whispered to the sharkman who almost growled at him but decided against it, thinking that Itachi would see that as some kind of challenge in his mindset. Deidara was still seated next to the raven like nothing was wrong while Konan finished bringing over breakfast and sat in between Pain and Itachi before telling the others to come and sit down. They cautiously made their way to the table and sat as far away from Itachi as they could, making Pain sigh at their child-like behavior.

"Alright, who done it" Pain asked, wanting to get the atmosphere back to normal, before everybody, except for the obvious and Sasori, started the blame game on whose fault it was.

"I bet it was Kisame, he's Itachi's partner-"

"I say it was Hidan, he's immortal and can get away with it-"

"What about Kakuzu? **Do without even going in the room-"**

"Zetsu can just appear and disappear through the ground so maybe-"

"Sasori did it with his chakra strings control-"

"Konan-"

"What about Konan?" said kunoichi asked, raising a brow while everybody instantly shut up and gulped at the angry look in her eyes before the group started to clean up their mistake, saying she nor Pain could have done it because they were more mature than that. Naruto and Gaara exchanged a grin as they saw the change in the Akatsuki's behavior when Konan grew serious. Deidara snickered at their clean up before he helped himself to some more pancake which drew the rest of the Akatsuki's attention to him before they glared and pointed at the blonde Akatsuki member.

"DEIDARA DID IT!" they cried together while Pain raised a brow and ask why they agreed it was Deidara. "HE'S TRYING TO BLAME US" they yelled which made Deidara roll his eyes and say he couldn't have done it which made all of them frown and ask how can he prove it.

'_I wonder how Deidara going to get out of this one?'_

"Easy…I'm too impatient to put beads in Itachi's hair" Deidara said with a smile which made everybody fall anime style while Naruto and Gaara face palmed at the comment, the biju just laughing in their cages.

'_That's his excuse'_ everybody thought as they picked themselves up and looked at the grinning blonde.

"That not an excuse" they grumbled while Deidara sighed and told them that he couldn't have done it because he slept like the dead and to ask Sasori as proof. Everybody turned to the quiet redhead who sighed and nodded, saying that Deidara could sleep through Kisame's snoring without so much as twitching. This made everybody surprise before they grew angry and started naming reasons why it could be Dediara who was had his own comeback for their accusations.

"You're the only one with nimble fingers to do it"

"Hello, my hand mouths would just try and eat the beads"

"You're the one who's been hanging around him often"

"He makes better company than any of you"

"I know you hired someone to do it for you then make it look like us"

'_Actually that one is close but still not right'_

"Who I'm going to hire and besides that would be stupid, especially if Itachi woke up…why didn't he wake up anyway?"

The rest of the Akatsuki continued to argue while Naruto and Gaara were writing down notes on their behavior when cornered before Itachi stood up and everybody went quiet. Pain looked around at everybody before he looked at Konan, a frown on his face.

"I try to get them to be quiet for meetings but they ignore me, Itachi stands up and they behave like well-trained dogs"

Konan giggled at his words while the hidden do silently snickered as Itachi muttered that he had a headache and was going back to him room. He ignored the relieved looks on everybody's faces as he turned to go back into the hall. The others watched him leaving before he let out a low sigh, hoping he didn't hear it.

I feel sorry for the person who gets on his bad side" Kisame said lowly which everybody agreed until a voice cried out that Deidara cringe.

"Deidara-sempai" they all heard Tobi cry happily while said Akatsuki member groaned, suddenly losing his appetite as he asked what Tobi wanted, looking around.

"Hey where's Tobi?" Deidara asked, noticing that the orange-masking wearing shinobi wasn't around before they heard a grunt sound and turned to look at Itachi. They all gasped as they saw that Itachi was about to round the corner when Tobi ran into him. Tobi looked up at Itachi and instantly noticed the beads in his head which made his snort and everybody held their breath as they waited for something to happen.

"You look silly Itachi-san" Tobi said with an eye smiled before the group watched as Itachi tense then relaxed, which was not a good sign, especially when Deidara and Konan saw Naruto and Gaara's eyes grow wide and step back even further.

"Tobi…die"

"Huh" Tobi asked, now noticing the dark aura that was shaping around Itachi as the raven grabbed Tobi's neck to the point of choking him. "What are you doing?" Tobi asked as he dragged away by the angry raven, none going to go help him. "No, Tobi's a good boy" they heard him scream as the two ravens rounded the corner and out of sight. The room was quiet as they heard a door slam and the sound of things being ram-sacked before Deidara jumped up and ran pass the hidden the other members, a grin on his face.

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked as Deidara turned around, a huge grin on his face.

"I going to get my camera, this is too big to pass up" Deidara said gleefully as he rushed off to his room, everybody else sweat dropping, before they looked around the room and ask who done it. Once again, everybody shook their heads, saying something weird was going on while Pain looked at Konan. Konan sent a quick glance at the frowning rain nin and knew what was about to happen and was right when he said he wanted to talk to her. Konan nodded and said she would be right there but had to do something right.

"I'll be right back" she said calmly as she got up and made her way to the hall, shooting an extremely quick glance at Naruto and Gaara, as she went to her room. The duo got the message and followed her to her room where they went inside and she closed the door before going invisible.

"So this is what a girl's room looks like" Gaara said curiously as he looked around while Konan and Naruto looked at him.

"**What does he mean?"** Kurama asked Shukaku who sighed and said that Gaara was forbidden in going into Gaara's room.

"Why?" Naruto asked out loud while Gaara shrugged and said something about Kankuro doing something that had them banned. Everybody grew quiet before Naruto shook his head and asked Konan what she need.

"You wouldn't have a prank jutsu that will help me lie to Pain with a straight face, would you?" Konan asked shyly while Naruto and Gaara blinked before equally evil grins appeared on their face as they nodded.

"_Prank Style: Breaking the Habit"_

"You guys just thought of everything" Konan said happily.

"Actually it was an old prank thought of by Shukaku and Kurama, it's casts an air of innocence around the user so when you lie, it seems like you're telling the truth and when you tell the truth it seems like your lying."

Konan said okay as she thanked them and left to go see Nagato while the boys decided to get some last minute research on the Akatsuki members when Konan was away. As they existed the room, they heard a scream that made them jump and look toward they guessed was Tobi's ask crashing sounds came from inside. The duo looked at each other before they edged away from the room and back to the dining room where they saw the rest of the group eating happily.

"**When the vixen is away, the boys come out and play" **Kurama said from his cage that had them agreeing as they watched as the Akatsuki members showed their true nature as they followed them around all day. They finished collecting their data on the Akatsuki members except for Pain and Tobi who was still missing. They were relieved that the sounds from Tobi's room had stopped but wondered if Itachi was still in there. After a quick game of rock, paper, scissors followed by Gaara and Naruto having a stare down, Gaara was finally chosen to check Naruto excuse being that Gaara was stronger than him and could withstand attacks better than he could. Gaara knew it was a poor excuse but took pity on Naruto and looked inside to find it trashed but empty of Itachi.

"He's not in there" Gaara said before Naruto frowned and muttered where is he before they decided to check his room. Quietly knocking and not receiving an answer they cracked the door and were shock at what they found inside.

"Teme, what are you doing here?" Naruto hissed as he and Gaara quickly went into the room and stared at the younger raven who was undoing the beads in Itachi's hair.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I know you're a dobe but seriously" Sasuke grumbled as he continued at the task at hand.

"I thought we told you to lie low" Naruto said frowning while Sasuke scuffed and said he was, that is until Itachi came and got him, demanding he removed the beads. Naruto and Gaara noticed the frown on Itachi's face and nodded, seeing that Itachi had calmed down but was still irritated, before he got a concentrated look and he turned his head slightly to glance at his brother.

"Who helped you?" Itachi asked suddenly which made Sasuke ask what he mean, a grin on his face showing he knew exactly what Itachi meant.

"There were three chakra signatures infused in the beads, now, who helped you?"

"Okay, it was me, Hyou, and…Konohamaru" Sasuke said after a quick pause. Everybody grew quiet while Naruto asked about the last name he mentioned. "He was the one who gave me the idea for the prank and I couldn't leave him out.

"Who are you and what did you done with Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said pointing a finger at Sasuke who frowned and snorted, saying Konohamaru did the same thing when he told him his reason. Gaara just stood there, wondering what was with all the least expected people becoming pranksters while Itachi muttered something under his breath.

"Maybe it was better before we joined him on the pranks"

"What did you say Itachi?" Sasuke asked looking at his brother who sighed and said "nothing" before he glanced at his disbelieving brother's face and told him to finish taking the beads out. "I'm trying just hold on for a second" Sasuke muttered as he continued to fiddle with the beads some more before he sighed and stopped. Itachi tensed as he asked what was wrong in which Sasuke growled and said it was taking too long to take the beads out" which made Itachi raise a brow, saying he was the one to put them in.

"Yea but I had help from Hyou and her ability to share her chakra in which we used to put the beads in your head"

"Why don't you just call her then?" Naruto asked which made the Uchiha frown and ask if that's even possible in which Naruto shrugged and said it was worth a try but none wanted to do it.

"Hyou, can you come here please" Gaara said out loud while everybody looked around, wondering if it would really work.

"Yes, I can and yes it worked" a voice said that made Naruto jump and turn around to see Hyou standing behind him with a smile on her face. Naruto looked in surprise as he asked her where she came from which earned him a dull look. "I came from hot spring where else" she responded which made Sasuke chuckle and call Naruto a dobe in which he called him a teme in return.

"How were you able to hear us?" Gaara asked curiously, ignoring the arguing duo.

"When my name is called, I can pinpoint the person's location and warp there, even if I never been there before. It's a gift from Itazura-sama, so what you guys need help with anyway?" Hyou asked before she noticed the look on Itachi's face and said never mind. Telling Sasuke to move aside, they all watched as Hyou fueled chakra to her hands and lightly touch Itachi's hair, saying it was soft before her hands became a blur as she rapidly took out the beads, eyes changing to the sharingan to keep track of the ones she took. Gaara and Naruto were surprised at her speed as they watched as the beads stacked up while Sasuke grinned, secretly proud of Hyou.

*30 seconds later*

"Done" Hyou said as she took the beads and put them in bag while Itachi ran a hand through his hair to make sure they were all gone before he thanked Hyou then glared at his brother.

"Don't do it again" Itachi said strictly while Sasuke nodded, wide-eyed and said, "yes niisan" before he grinned when Itachi frowned.

"I swear if show those pictures I know you took to anybody, will end up missing."

Sasuke's lips twitched as he grinned and said that he still had the camera even if something happened to the pictures.

"Sasuke…the pictures nor the camera is the thing that will go missing" Itachi said flatly and smirked when Sasuke twitched and said fine while Naruto snickered at Itachi's threat. Itachi sighed, rustling his hair a bit more before he asked Naruto and Gaara how their research was going in which they answered they were done, tell him what they gathered so far.

"We're only missing the guy with the orange swirly mask" Naruto said while Itachi nodded and told him that was Tobi and he was a special case that he would help deal with. Naruto nodded in answer before everybody turned toward the door when there was knocking sound as everybody but Itachi went invisible. Itachi asked who was it and was answered with two voices.

"Konan"

"Deidara, un"

"Come in" he called out and watched as the duo enter the room and close the door before looking at the invisible group who reappeared, surprising them when they saw Sasuke. Noticing the question in their eyes, he sighed and told them that Itachi had made a deal with him.

"What kind of deal?"

"I take the beads out of his hair and he won't kill me" Sasuke stated dryly making them chuckle while Naruto and Gaara asked how it went with the leader in which Konan smiled and said it worked.

"He bought the story but I still think he's suspicious. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to do our three pranks back to back, seeing as there were no real reasons for us to be pranked."

Everybody grumbled in agreement while Konan looked at the shinobi and asked what they do now that their pranks were done. The group grinned as they saw something glowing from Konan's pocket which she pulled out to reveal the scroll.

"That's what" they said as they pulled out their own scrolls, a grin on their faces. Hyou said she would go get the kunoichi and disappeared before reappearing just seconds later with Hinata and Matsuri who already had their scrolls out.

"Everybody ready" Naruto asked with a grin as the large group nodded and unrevealed their scrolls, watching as the second jutsu appeared on the crisp paper. "Alright, our second jutsu and next victim is…"

i By Axel C feat. Yasmin K

*I'm so sorry for updating his chapter and the lack of excitement but its midterms and my professors decided to pull extra work and have almost all my exams on the same day. Next week I will try and upload the next chapter faster.


	5. Eye on the Prize

Chapter 5

*don't own Naruto, only Hyou* (song is called Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup)

*Previously on KPAR*

"_Everybody ready" Naruto asked with a grin as the large group nodded and unrevealed their scrolls, watching as the second jutsu appeared on the crisp paper. "Alright, our second jutsu and next victim is…"_

_Prank Style: Looks Can Be Deceiving"_ Hinata read out loud before she gasped, saying it was the prank she had come up with.

"This should be fun, a good prank for a good start" Naruto said as the group asked what the prank do until they noticed Hinata's evil grin.

"It's like a genjutsu that makes the caster look pale and sick or have symptoms of sickness of your choice" Hinata explained as they asked why she came up with that jutsu. "It helped with making up excuses like when to pretend you're sick to get out of something, I got the idea from the prank we pulled on my otousan" Hinata explained as Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara laughed, remembering the look on Hiashi's face. Noticing the confused looks on the others face, they re-explained what Hinata did to her father in April which had the others smiling as they said that was a cool idea, before asking who they should use the prank on.

"Hmm, none of them are really concerned for the other member's health except me and Pain, and you two at times" Konan said as she looked at the duo before they stood around, trying to come up with a use for the prank. After a few seconds they all agreed that Pain would be the victim this time but how to prank was what they were stressing over until Matsuri spoke up, saying Konan should do it.

"Why me?" Konan asked as Matsuri wore a smirk on her face before she explained.

"You're the only female in an organization full of men right?" Matsuri asked as Konan nodded, not seeing what she was getting at.

"Then we'll do the same thing Hinata did to her father, make the leader think you're pregnant and the reason you hang around Itachi and Deidara is because they're supporting you in your time of need"

Everybody laughed at the way Matsuri said that last part, batting her eyelashes, saying it was genius until Konan coughed and blushed, saying there was one problem to it.

"We, uh, we don't do anything like that. He's just my friend" Konan said avoiding Itachi and Deidara's gazed as Hinata frowned.

"I thought you said you kept him in line" Hinata asked as Konan turned to her a surprised look on her face.

I do keep and the other Akatsuki in line, not just the way you thought…why did you think that way anyway?" Konan asked, grinning at Hinata who squeaked and said never mind, putting a block on her mind to keep out noisy people. As Naruto was staring at Hinata, Matsuri went back to thinking on how to prank Pain now when they all heard low sounds and turned to look at Hyou who was relaxing against the wall, bobbing her head to the music in her mind, muttering the words to a song.

_It's like a bad movie _

_She is lookin' through me _

_If you were me, then you'd be _

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" _

_As I fail miserably, _

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

Hinata face went blank as her brain started turning before she blink and grinned, saying she had a wickedly evil idea on how to prank Pain which made everybody ask what loudly, drawing Hyou out of her thoughts. Hinata shared her plan with them, Hyou mentally thinking how proud Itazura would be of them as they all started to laugh, saying that it sounded like fun whereas the Akatsuki members looked at the group like they were crazy.

"All of you are eviler than we are" they said which had them laughing again until the sound of stomachs growling caused them to remember how late it was.

"I'm starving, let's go get something to eat" Naruto said as Sasuke snorted, saying that was all he thought about which got them arguing again as the rest sighed and said later to the Akatsuki members, Hyou warping them back to the hot spring country. As soon as they left, the trio turned to each other, trying to decide when to start Hinata's plan for the prank jutsu.

"Let's start tonight, lead on that something might be wrong with me than use the jutsu tomorrow" Konan said as the others agreed before Konan left to go fix dinner, the duo joining her in the kitchen when Pain entered and frowned, watching at how close they were. Pain heard Konan sigh before she rubbed her belly, making his tense as he asked her if she was okay, concerned heard in his voice which made Konan smile and say yes as she glanced at Itachi and Deidara. Pain noticed and looked at the duo, who were doing steps in helping Konan cook, Deidara wearing gloves as to keep his hand mouths from eating the food. After twenty more minutes, Konan, Deidara, Itachi, and Pain sat the food down before Konan called out it was time to eat and watched as the rest of the Akatsuki cautiously came into the room. Deidara snickered when he saw them relax as they noticed the beads were out of Itachi's hair and he was his usual calm, quiet self before they went to sit down at the table.

'_They eat worse than pigs'_ Konan thought as she saw the way Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu was shoveling down the food, making her turn green with sickness. Pain noticed this and asked if she okay in which said she was fine, secretly disgusted at the way to boys treated their food as if it was prey. Konan got up from the table, saying she lost her appetite and walked quickly to her room, needing to get the horrible sight of mind before she became really sick. The group watched as the lone kunoichi got up and left before asking what was wrong with her before going back to eating, Pain looking at Itachi and Deidara who were eating calmly, as if nothing had happened.

"Deidara, Itachi, has Konan been acting weird lately" Pain asked the duo, seeing Deidara glance at Itachi which made him tense as Itachi say a little. "How exactly" Pain asked not taking his eyes off of Itachi, who had the same stoic look on his face.

"I can't say, you need to ask her when she is ready"

"What do you mean by that?" Pain asked, drawing the others attention as they looked between the two doujutsu users, hoping a battle would take place but was disappointed with Deidara said can't say as he and Itachi finished their food before getting up to leave.

"Alright more food for us" Kisame said as he grabbed at the onigirls on the plate and began to shovel them down his throat, Pain watching him for a few seconds before he got up and left, seeing why the others quickly ate then left. "What's wrong with them" Kisame said, mouth full of food, before the group shrugged and finished devouring the food, unaware of the events going on around them.

_*next day*_

"Alright, who wants to go today" Naruto said the next morning as they walked around the hot spring village, smiling at the little kids who had mask on for Halloween.

"Well since the prank is based on Konan today, how about us girls go" Matsuri asked, making the boys agree as none of them really had the knowledge on how to make the prank successful seeing as they were either an only child or the youngest.

"Okay, we've got to go pick up a few things from the stores, we'll be right back" Hinata said as she, Matsuri, and Hyou went off to a store while the boys looked at each other, shrugged, and headed back to the hotel they were staying in. Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara looked at each other before sighing, thinking what they were to do when the girls were gone until a knock on the door dragged them from their thoughts. Curious, Naruto opened the door to see the leader of the village standing there, with a smile on his face.

"Hello daimyo-sama, what can we do for you?" Gaara asked as he and Sasuke walked to the door when Naruto yelled that it was daimyo of hot spring.

"I've come to ask for your help" the daimyo said as the group asked with what, already planning to help with whatever the daimyo needed. "We're setting up for the festival this year but we're a little short-handed, do you mind helping out" the daimyo asked in which they said sure and that they didn't mind help out. The daimyo thanked them and then left just as the girls returned curiosity on their faces as they brought their purchases into the hotel room.

"What was that all about?" Hyou asked, looking at Sasuke who explained what the daimyo's visit was about. "So you guys got something to do while the girls are gone, that's good" Hyou said as she brought out some tomatoes that she handed to Sasuke who took it with a thanks. She handed out some onigirl and fruit when Deidara and Itachi appeared in front of them, greeting them with some onigirl which they took with a 'thanks'.

"Hey where's Konan?" Naruto asked looking around for the blue-haired kunoichi.

"Pain is keeping an eye on her, she cast the jutsu already and has already taken effect" Itachi explained as Deidara noticed the bags in the girls' hands and asked about it. They said it would help with the prank before they turned to the boys and Hyou, telling them to have fun before they disappeared for the Akatsuki base.

"Alright, let's get started on this festival" Naruto said as he made his way out of the hotel, Gaara, Sasuke, and Hyou following behind him, wondering where he got all his energy.

*Akatsuki base*

The two Akatsuki members went to their own room, Matsuri with Deidara and Hinata with Itachi which made them curiously as they was about to ask why when the door knocked. The kunoichi disappeared as the duo's partners, Kisame and Sasori told them that leader wanted to see them in which they responded with an okay from Deidara and a silent nod from Itachi as they made their way to the door. The duo met in the hallway before they went to Pain's office and went inside before they stopped, staring at Konan who didn't look good at all as she looked sick, pales, and a slight bump on her stomach.

'That's an evil jutsu' they thought to Hinata who giggled and said thank you before they heard Pain clear his throat, drawing their attention back to the situation at hand. They turned to the frowning redhead as they asked why he called them for in which he answered he wanted to know their reason for being around Konan so long. They blinked, trying to come up with a believable story when they heard Konan's voice in their head, telling them what to say.

"Well, we just feel more comfortable around her, un"

"Why?"

"Because the others are disgusting and perverts, hn"

"Not Sasori" Itachi added while Deidara muttered he could be which made them look at him. "He's a puppet" Itachi stated plainly as Deidara sighed, saying he knew and was just kidding while Pain told them that even if the rest were perverts they wouldn't dare mess with Konan.

"Are you sure?" they both said at the same time which made Pain tense as he narrowed his eyes and asked about them.

"What about us?"

"How do I know you're not perverts" Pain countered before sweat dropped at the five, three he could see, dull looks as they all asked if he was serious, seeing even Konan was giving him a look like that was dumbest thing in the world. "Forget I said that but how do you guys view Konan then?" he resaid as the duo looked at each other and sighed, saying they viewed her more as a mother figure which had the kunoichi smiling and Pain staring at them.

'_Aw, that sounded so sweet Konan'_ Matsuri and Hinata projected the kunoichi who mentally nodded.

'_Thanks but I didn't tell the boys to say that, they were being truthfully'_ Konan giggled in her mind before she heard Pain sigh and nod before asking them to keep an eye on Konan around the other members. They agreed and were dismissed as Konan said she would fix breakfast for them for putting them through this which had Deidara saying he wanted pancakes as they left the room, sensing Pain's uneasiness when he noticed Konan was walking strangely, sort of wobbling. They were smirking as they left the room, the kunoichi following them with silent giggles, leaving Pain to his thoughts and Nagato was thinking hard about the situation, trying not to believe what he thought was wrong with Konan.

'_If I didn't know any better…I would think Konan was pregnant, but at impossible, right?'_

Nagato shook his head, having second thoughts, as he controlled Yahiko's body to check on the rest of the base before he made his way to the kitchen. Konan, Matsuri, and Hinata were giggling up a storm at their prank as the boys stood there, listening to them talk about tricking Pain, glad it was them in the situation.

"So the point of the maternity clothes it we placed a genjutsu on them so when you were them around like in your room or around the base, it makes it look like your pregnancy accelerated every day" Konan and Matsuri explained as Konan said that was genius before they made their way to the kitchen. Once there they saw the rest of the Akatsuki members, frowning and saying they were hungry, except Sasori who was in his room messing with his puppets, seeing as he didn't need to eat.

"Well you idiots should learn some manners then I wouldn't have to ban you from the kitchen and what's with the looks, do I look like your wife to you?" Konan asked as she walked pass the boys, Hidan with a grin on his face.

"You know Konan just say the fucking word and that can be arranged you know" Hidan said, the other snickering until they heard a growl behind them and turned to see that Pain had just entered the room and heard Hidan's comment about Konan becoming his wife. Deidara snickered as he and Itachi followed Konan into the kitchen, secretly enjoying the way the others were trying to save themselves from their leader's glare as they said they were only joking.

'_That went better than we could even plan…that gives me an idea' _Hinata projected to Matsuri as they went back to Konan's room to discuss Hinata's latest plan while the trio in the kitchen fixed lunch of onigirl, sushi and anything else that would feed the small army that was the Akatsuki.

"Go ahead and fix your plates now before the others get their hands on it" Konan said as she set two plate of food for her and Nagato aside before she started to carry the food into the dining room where the hungry hungry Akatsuki were waiting. Matsuri and Hinata had just re-entered the room when Konan finished bringing the food, Itachi and Deidara deciding to eat theirs in their room for peace, when the Akatsuki looked up at Konan with a frown.

"Are you okay Konan-san, Tobi think you don't look so good" the masked wearing shinobi said, masked raised a bit to show his mouth so he could eat.

"Yea, you're all pale and stuff" Kisame added, missing the look on Pain's face as he wondered when they all took interest in Konan's health.

"Really, all I see is that she putting on some damn weight, maybe she should let us in the fucking kitchen so all the food won't be fucking gone by the time dinner is ready" Hidan grumbled right before Pain suddenly moved away from the table, knowing well Hidan had mentioned the forbidden topic of a woman's weight. Itachi lightly grabbed the back of Deidara's robe, pulling him back as he saw Konan's eyes twitch, the sound of rustling paper low in the sound of clattering plates.

'_Itachi, Deidara I suggest you say something to Konan to calm her down or the Akatsuki will be reduced to 5 members'_ the kunoichi thought quickly as Deidara chuckled nervously behind Konan, saying that they didn't mean it and was just kidding which didn't seem to do the trip.

'Itachi help' Deidara said the quiet raven, a plea on his and Pain's face as they saw the paper wings appearing out of Konan's back, the rest of the Akatsuki finally sensing the danger while Sasori watch from the hall, a smirk on his face at the situation.

"Come Konan, I fix you some flame broiled fish" Itachi said which did the trick as the blue-haired kunoichi asked really, returning to normal, before she went to the freezer to grab some trout and salmon before they headed outside with the portable charcoal grill. Hinata and Matsuri sighed in relief as bloodshed been avoided before they wondered what to do now as they watched as Itachi lit the charcoal with a weak fire jutsu.

"Hm, Itachi-san, do you still have the voice changers from April?" Hinata asked, a plan forming in her mind as he said yes and handed the voice changer to her, Deidara asking she was planning. "Can it change to the other Akatsuki member's voices?" Hinata asked as Deidara handed Matsuri the one he had.

"Yes, you need to record a sample of their voice" Itachi explained as Hinata smiled and said perfect which made them ask what she was planning.

"To go further with the prank"

"Don't go too far now into the prank" Konan warned, the smell of cooking fish thick in the air.

"Define too far" Matsuri asked with a grin as Konan chuckled and said that nobody end of being killed in which they said okay.

"Leave Sasori no Danna out, un" Deidara said as Itachi turned over the fish to cook the other side. Hinata and Matsuri seemed surprise as they asked him why.

"He's my partner, he's also has a puppet body so I don't think he has a…"

It dawned on what he meant and the girls blushed, saying okay as they left to torture Pain some more.

*_Konoha_*

"There's been strange happening around Konoha" Tsunade said with a frown as she looked at Temari and Kankuro who were mentally hoping that Tsunade hadn't caught on to them.

"Like what?" Kankuro asked, trying to stay cool as Tsunade mentioned about someone calling Gaara's name which made him tense which Temari noticed and ask who to draw the Hokage's attention from his body language.

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that, seeing as the voice disappeared as soon as it appeared."

The sand sibling mentally sighed in relieved before they asked where Gaara was as to check on him which made Tsunade surprised.

"He didn't tell you in his letter?" Tsunade asked and saw the frowns on their faces that answered her question.

"Why?"

"He knew I was going to get on him for having highlights in his hair" Temari said, an angry note in her voice as recognition came into Tsunade's eyes.

'_So that's what was different about him. I can't believe I didn't see that'_

"So what's wrong with him having highlights?" Tsunade asked, not seeing the point of her anger.

"Nothing it's just he should have told me first, I mean I am his big sister" said in an almost pout-like voice which made Tsunade chuckle which she hid by clearing her throat.

"Motherly much" Tsunade asked as Temari looked at her and said she bet she was the same with Naruto in which she had to give Temari credit for she was right.

"So where are Gaara and the others at anyway?" Kankuro asked.

"Hot spring country" Tsunade answered and watched as the duo stood up, a serious look on their face.

"How long are they planning on staying there?"

"They decided to stay the rest of the week for the festival plus they took the girls with them too"

Tsunade's words made the duo stop in their tracks as they turned to look at her.

"You mean they took the girls to the festival, like a date?"

"Maybe" Tsunade said with a grin as she thought of the look on the groups faces as they talked about taking the girls along while Temari was thinking how cute before she mentioned they would pay them a quick visit.

"We'll return to Konoha when we're done and we want to surprise him so don't tell him" Temari said as she and Kankuro left the office and straight out of the gate. "Gaara, Matsuri, when I get my hands on you two, you're in so much trouble" Temari growled as they made it to the gate and through the forest, trying to think of the closest place they visited hot springs.

Hot spring country*

Hyou, I need your assistance right now" Itazura said into the kunoichi's mind who answered okay and told the group, who was setting up, that she would be right back before she visited Itazura in his second home in the human world. Hyou petted Kimera who was waiting for her before she jumped on the chimera's back to fly her to Itazua's house which was unreachable by teleportation. They reached the pranking deity's home within minutes as Hyou hopped off the chimera's back before she walked to the door. Taking a deep breath to focus herself, she started to fuel chakra throughout her body, changed her eyes to that of the sharingan before she opened the door and sprint inside, dodging all of Itazura's pranks along the way until she made it to his throne room where he was waiting, a grin on his face.

"Aw, you take the fun out of getting visitors"

"Word of advice, have it where it changes every time a visitor revisits that way it will keep them on their toes" Hyou suggested as Itazura nodded before saying they had a problem, which Hyou knew was serious since he now sprouted a frown on his face. "What's the problem?" Hyou asked as she heard Kimera enter the room, the traps not set to go off on her as she sat down beside her master, purring when he rubbed her furry-scalie head.

Gaara's siblings are now on their way to hot spring country to take him back to Suna. If they find out Gaara's working so close with the Akatsuki then it will be chaos for everyone, especially me seeing as I'm supposed to be powerless and stuck in the deity realm. 

Hyou sighed as looked up at the frowning prank deity.

"I knew they would make their way here sooner or later, I was just hoping for later. So what can I do to avoid the chaos you spoke of?"

I need you to enter their minds and retrieve the information on how their pranks work due to Temari's prank coming up next and then somehow keep them away from Gaara and the rest until the end of the week. When you go back I want you to instantly warn the Akatsuki members so they can be prepared in case they are seen.

"Yes sir Itazura-sama" Hyou said with a two finger salute that made the deity chuckle as he nodded and said thank you.

"Keep pranking alive" 

"Always" Hyou said, grinning at her master's favorite saying as she turned to go, ready to battle the set up pranks again when Kimera cried out.

"Can I go?"

Hyou and Itazura looked at her in surprise as she said she hadn't had fun in a long time and said she had a plan.

"What you have in mind?" Itazura asked as Kimera smirked and said she would send them on a wild goose chase.

"How so?" Hyou asked before she watched as Kimera glow a silver light before she split into the same person three times, each with a different animal feature, a tiger, a wolf, and a dragon.

"My name is Chikuu" the tiger said.

"My name is Denki" the wolf said.

"My name is Furyoku" the dragon said as she made her way to Hyou.

"We can cast a genjutsu on them to make them think they're going in the right direction when actually their headed back to Konoha where we'll set out a trap to keep them occupied until the week is over" Chikuu and Denki said while Furyoku touched Hyou's arm and grew smaller and thinner until she resembled a dragon tattoo that swirled all the way up Hyou's arm.

"I can relate messages to you sent by them and have the exact location of Temari and Kankuro" the dragon said, rising slightly off of Hyou's arm before settling down again.

"Okay Kimera, you are under Hyou's orders while with her so listen to her, don't kill anybody, and have fun while you're out there" Itazura said as four nodded before they disappeared by Kimera's ability.

Those kids make me proud to be a pranking deity I should get back to the deity realm before I'm found out…aw what the hell I don't care. I might even have to pay them a visit on earth just to see how all my hard work is coming along. I'm so glad I gave Shukaku and Kurama the knowledge to create the prankster scrolls, don't you three agree?"

"You haven't changed a bit Zura, still staying alive through one prankster but now growing stronger as you equip more followers."

"Too bad it was noticed by the higher up who wanted us to come and deal with you."

"Don't take it personally with us being your former pranking pals and such but it's time for you to grow up."

Itazura sighed as he turned his head to look at his three new visitors, thinking about Hyou's advice on switching the pranks up every time a person visit.

"Hello Inari, Shuku, Kaku, I see you come to finally finish me off but be warned, I don't go down easily" Itazura said as he stood up and looked at the fox, tanuki, and badger who nodded and charged at the pranking deity.

_*Akatsuki base*_

'_Okay, I think we've done enough torturing of the leader game'_ Hinata said as she and Matsuri made their way back to the group outside, satisfied with the chaos they had just spread. They followed the rain nin all around, making him think he was hearing things as he passed by the other members of the Akatsuki until he couldn't take it no more.

"I heard Konan was a fighter when you got her into bed"

"Man that girl's legs are as soft as silk"

"Heh, what a dumb leader, we're all over her and he's none the wiser"

That last one got the leader to call a meeting to all the Akatsuki except for the ones outside and Sasori which had the girls scurrying for the door, hiding the giggles that were trying to escape. They found the others happily cooking some more fish for dinner while playing cards and told them what was happening that had them all laughing.

"Thank you and you must be starving from all this, here have some fish" Konan suggested and the girls took the meal thanking her as they bit into the moist, cooked fish, enjoying the cooling evening.

"Do I smell fish?" they heard a voice say and watched as Hyou appeared in front of them, staring at the cooked seafood in which Konan offered her some which she took quickly, saying she was starving. Hyou took a bite of the fish, moaning at the taste before everybody blinked in surprise as the dragon tattoo, newly sprouted on her arm, reared up its head and took a bite of the fish too, saying it was indeed good.

"Wow, what kind of tattoo is that un?" Deidara asked in which she said it was Kimera who split herself into her base animals. "Why is she on your arm then?" Deidara asked confused as Hyou and Furyoku finished off the fish before explaining.

"That's the reason I'm here, Kankuro and Temari are on their way to drag Gaara and Matsuri back with them to Suna."

"Crap, I was hoping they would stay away but I guess I was wrong, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry about it, I got it taken care of" Furyoku said as she explained how she was sending them on a goose chase and finding the information on Temari's prank.

"Cool" Matsuri said before everybody went quiet as the scrolls grew warm and glowed signifying that their prank had finally taken full effect, which they could here as there was a loud commotion coming from inside the base. "Whoops, maybe we did go a bit too far with that last part?" Matusri mumbled as Hinata giggled and Konan sighed, saying it was okay and that they would deal with it. They finished off the fish and got ready to go, Hyou saying she would take Hinata and Matsuri back.

"See you tomorrow" the girls said before they disappeared and the trio Akatsuki went inside.

"Time to do some damage control" Konan muttered as they quickly walked to the meeting room where the sound of things being broken was heard.

_*back in hot spring*_

"Look at this place" Matsuri gasped as they took in the changes as stalls and streamers were set up all around the village for the Halloween festival.

"That was fast" Hinata said looking around before she heard someone chuckle behind her.

"I used shadow clones" they heard Naruto say and turned to greet the boys before they explained all that had happened at the Akatsuki and their reason for coming back so quickly. Gaara sighed as he heard the news about his siblings coming for them.

"I knew I was going to have to face them eventually" he said before the dragon related her message about what she had planned.

"Don't worry they will be safe and unharmed all the way back"

"Thank you" Gaara said while Naruto started sniffing the air, looking around in confusion.

"Do you guys smell fish?"

The kunoichi laughed as they said it was them which made Naruto whine, saying he wanted fish now which made them laugh and follow the blonde to the nearest restaurant for fish. After Naruto and the rest finished their meals they headed back to the hotel, tired from all the use of chakra, grinning as they went to bed, just imagining what kind of pranks they were going to pull tomorrow.

*reason for being so late: two words…mardi gras*


	6. Baiting the Shark

Konoha's #1 Prankster: Akatsuki's Revenge

Chapter 6- Baiting the Shark

_*don't own Naruto or abut do own the OCs*_

_*off to hot springs*_

"When I get my hands on that lil redhead brother of ours, I'm going to-"

"Do absolutely nothing because we need to take him back without a struggle than we can get on him" Temari said as she and Kankuro continued their journey to hot spring country, wishing they had been there before and save the trip by warping.

"This would be so much easier if we traveled further than Konoha" Kankuro grumbled as he and Temari continued their journey through the trees until they took a break some time later. "I wonder what Gaara and the rest are doing" Kankuro mumbled as he looked around at the forest while Temari looked up at the sun slowly rising higher in the sky, a hidden smile on her face.

'_Most likely with the others, Itachi, and Deidara pranking some poor victims for the joy of it'_

"Temari, you okay?" Kankuro asked as he saw his sister's lips twitching before she looked down with a serious look.

"We need to find Gaara" she said as she stretched to loosen her muscles before they started walking again, the sound of a nearby streaming reaching their ears before they heard a rustle, making them stop and grab their weapons. Motioning toward Kankuro and using stealth, they made their way toward a high bush where they heard the sound of giggling from the other side. Exchanging a frown, they peeked through the bushes and were shock to see two girls playing and splashing as they took a bath.

"I told you this was a good quiet place to come for a bath, do you mind washing my back sis" one of the girls said as her twin, as they were guessing, went over and did just that, earning a sigh from the first girl. Temari returned from the bushes with an eye roll, muttering about typical defenseless females before she looked at Kankuro who was still looking through the bushes, drooling a bit. Grabbing her fan she smacked him on his head, making him cry out and turn to glare at her.

"What?" he asked as he rubbed the spot while Temari frowned at him.

"Hentai" she growled before they both turned when they heard gasping and saw that one of the twins was staring at them from above the bushes, a frown on her face. "How did you-" Temari was saying before she noticed something in their hand which she quickly threw down at them, making them jump back and grab their weapons. They watched as the thing touched the ground, explode, and were surprised to see smoke come from the blast which Temari tried to blow back but soon found she couldn't.

"What kind of smoke bomb was that?" Kankuro asked to the grinning girl on top as Temari kept trying to blow the cloud back with her fan but watched as the strange smoke avoiding the wind currents created and ever advance toward them. Seeing no other way but to escape, they turned to run but soon saw another smoke bomb thrown from the other twin, high in a tree that quickly advanced toward them.

"These aren't no ordinary kunoichi nor smoke bombs" Temari growled as she and Kankuro back up against each other, still trying to fight the smoke but couldn't as it soon wrapped around their body, making them go numb and drop their weapons. They continued to fight for control but soon saw the world fading and passed out as sleep over took them, the last thing they saw and hear was the girls in front of them, a grin on their face as they said that was easy.

"Now that they knocked out, I'll take Temari and you take Kankuro" Chikuu, the tiger part of the chimera Kimera, said as her twin Denki the wolf nodded and walked over to Kankuro. "Memory search, prank jutsu" they said together, waving a now glowing paw over their heads, eyes closed as they searched for what they were looking for. Their eyes shot open, showing similar eyes to Hyou before they looked at each other with a grin.

"I got Temari's jutsu" Chikuu said as she removed her paw, changing back to a hand, from above the kunoichi as Denki said she got hers before they both stepped back. Sitting on the ground, they slowed their breathing to a meditative state as they sent their information to Furyoku, the dragon tattoo, before standing up again. They moved Temari and Kankuro to a safe hidden spot between the trees and bushes before they looked at each other.

"Now what should we do with them?" Denki the wolf asked looked at Chikuu before they both looked down at the fan and puppet still on the ground. They looked back at each other and grinned, picking up the two weapons. "This is going to be fun" Denki said with a wolf-like grin as Chikuu let out a purr-like giggle as they put their plan in action.

_*hot spring country*_

The pranking gang was busy eating breakfast when they heard a gasped and looked at Hyou who was looking down at Furyoku, the dragon tattoo lifting off of her arm into the size of a small snake.

"What's wrong Furyoku?" Hyou asked as the dragon looked up at them with a flickered tongue.

"My other parts just sent over the jutsu for Temari and Kankuro" the dragon said as she slid up Hyou's arm and toward her ear.

"Great, tell me what it's about" Hyou said before she felt a sting as Furyoku bit on her the neck. "Ouch that hurt" she said before she felt her brain jumpstart as new information was implanted in her mind about the two pranks. "Okay I got the information on the pranks" she told the others as the dragon slid back down her arm to become a tattoo once more as the others said great, Sasuke checking the bite mark on her neck. After a few more minutes of eating, they got up and left, knowing it would be time to set up for today's prank as they walked through the village back to their hotel.

"Alright, is everybody ready to go?" Hyou said, turning around to look at the group.

"Don't we have to wait for the trio?" Naruto asked in which Hyou shook her head, explaining how she could teleport a group there by herself. "Sweet, let's go" Naruto said as he headed back to the hotel when Hinata grabbed him and steered him toward a vacant alley, Hyou saying she could do it from there.

"Alright gather around and hang on" she said as she started to fuel chakra.

"_Myth style: pack teleportation". _

And with a quick flash of light they disappeared, heading for their destination that was the Akatsuki base.

*Akatsuki base*

"I'm telling you Pain that I'm fine" Konan said, trying to convince her overprotective partner that she was indeed fine and didn't need him inspecting her room.

"Are you positive?" Pain asked, eyeing the room as if it held many secrets while Konan sighed and said she positive but noticed the quick glance Pain shot at her stomach before looking up at her.

"I'm not pregnant for the final time."

"…are you sure?"

"Are you calling me fat?" Konan asked glaring evilly at Pain while Nagato sweat dropped, knowing that look meant pain for him later.

"No, never, I'm just concerned for you, that all" he said and watched Konan calm down, thinking about how he just dodged a mauling later on.

"Nagato I'm fine, you need to relax, rest up and I'll take care of the idiots today, I'll even have Itachi and Deidara follow me around" she said noticing that he was about to argue and watched as he sighed and said okay before he left back to his office. Konan waited until he left before she let out a sigh and turned toward her door.

"Finally, I mean does he think I'm that easy to sneak up on" Konan chuckled as she entered her room and closed the door before she turned when she sensed several people at once.

"Hey Konan" Naruto said waving to the kunoichi who was thinking how funny irony was as she willed her heart-rate down.

"What are you doing here, how did you get here?" she asked as she took in the whole group, eyes landing on Hyou who smiled.

"I decided to save you all a trip and brought them here."

"How do you even where the base is" Konan whispered before she blinked at the dull look Hyou gave her, as if saying that was a silly question.

"I have a deity as a master, do you serious think that he can't find the base easily" Hyou said with a smile.

"Should've figured that out" Konan muttered as she nodded and said she would go get the others when they all heard knocking at the door, making them go invisible.

"Calm down, it's them" Hinata said as she had activated her byakugan, making everybody turn visible as Konan told them to enter.

"Hey Konan-chan, ready to go get-"

Deidara stopped when he noticed that the prank team was already there and looked at Konan.

"When did you go get them?" he asked confused as Itachi came into the room and closed the door, looking at his brother before looking at Hyou who said she brought them there.

"How, un?" Deidara asked in which Hyou sighed as she explained how the deity gave her the location and that they couldn't hide from a deity. They nodded as that made sense and looked at Gaara before asking if his siblings were dealt with. They looked at Hyou when they heard a small roar-like giggle and watched as the dragon tattoo lifted up off of Hyou's arm and changed into her human form with a smile on her face.

"Oh they're taken care of."

"How are they taken care of?" Gaara asked uneasy as he saw the smile on the dragon's face.

"Well…"

_*switch views*_

"I can't believe we had our things taken from us" Temari growled as she and Kankuro rushed back toward the way they came, anger radiating off of them.

"Are you sure we're going the right place?" Kankuro asked and was suddenly glad that their things were gone as he heard Temari growl and thrust a note at him that was left next to them when they woke up.

"Read" she growled before she upped her speed while Kankuro glanced at the note.

"_Hey sandy sand, the cat with the fan, the little dog laughed, the puppets were fun, and to the watch sand siblings, get up and run. To find your things, best to turn around, and head where the leaves, fall to the ground, then from there, it's best to stay, if you don't, we'll come and play."_

Kankuro growled as he crumbled up the note in his hand before he asked Temari who left the note.

"I don't know but I do know that as soon as we get our stuff back, we're going to find Gaara and the rest and get some answers."

Kankuro nodded as he followed his sister back to the hidden leaf village, unaware of the pair of eyes that was staring at them from the trees.

'_That was so much fun oh I wish Zura-sama was watching, he would have been so proud'_ Chikuu and Denki thought as they disappeared to continue their fun.

_*Itazura's house*_

Itazura watched as the three animal deities rush toward him, serious looks on their faces. Itazura got ready as he rushed toward them before he wrapped his arms around Inari, Kaku, and Shuku into a hug, all three of them laughing.

"I see you three haven't changed much either" Itazura said as he greeted his old 3 friends before they hugged once more before letting go. "So what is real reason for your visit" Itazura asked as he sat back down on his throne, three more seats appearing next to him.

"Actually the higher-ups really want to see you" Inari said calmly as Itazura sighed.

"Is it because of the people who are pranking under my name, that I got myself an assistant, on the realm between the realms, or slowly growing more powerful with the use of the prank styles?"

"A mixture of the 4" Kaku and Shuku said at the same time which made Itazura groan before he said fine.

"Let me leave a note for Hyou and Kimera then we'll go" Itazura said as he waved his hand and a scroll appeared on the throne before he turned toward his animal friends. "Alright, let's go" he said as the trio nodded and took a step before they heard something open and saw smoke bomb go off, covering them in orange smoke.

"What-" was all they got to say before they heard another trap open and was suddenly hit with something cold and wet, drenching them. Itazura grinned as he heard the animal-like yelps coming from the tanuki, badger, and fox before the smoke cleared and he started laughing, seeing the three soaking wet and frowning animal deities.

"Very funny" the trio said dryly as they shook their fur free from the water while Itazura smiled.

"Hyou was right it is more fun to change to every time" 

"Oh don't worry we will be getting you back" Kaku said with a smirk as Itazura's eyes glowed with excitement.

"I'll be looking forward to it" the pranking deity said as the trio disappeared in a flash, the sound of laughter echoing in the halls.

_*back to hot spring*_

"They must be furious" Naruto said as he wiped away a tear as the dragon nodded, a large smirk on her face, as she said they were.

"That should keep them off our trail for a while, they will go after their weapons, seeing as I'm safe with everybody here" Gaara said as he looked around at all the nin around him.

"Good, so every time they leave Konoha, the others will put a small prank, changing it up a bit every time" Furyoku said as she changed back into a dragon tattoo. With a quick nod, they pulled out their scrolls to get started on the prank for the day and watched as the next jutsu on the scroll. Looking off of Sasuke's scroll, Hyou read the third jutsu out loud with grin as she knew what was about to happen.

"_Prank Style: "Let's Go Fishing"_

"…Kisame/the fish guy" they all said at the same time, making them laugh and Hyou shake her head, thoughts right on the mark.

"We don't even need know what the jutsu does yet but it's definitely going to be him for sure, un" Deidara said with a grin as the others agreed before asking Hyou what the jutsu was about.

"It's similar to some of the previous jutsus, "_Prank Style: "Let's Go Fishing"_ is a jutsu to help you find the hidden fears in the victim of the jutsu, in this case, Kisame's hidden fears."

"Why would Temari come up with that?" Naruto asked, looking at Gaara who was deep in thought.

"It would make it easier to find so that we don't have to look through their minds" Gaara said, Shukaku having explained his view on her reason.

"She also based it off when she and Hinata pulled their prank on Hinata" the dragon said with a small smirk as Hinata coughed, blushed, and giggled, thinking back to that day. The group looked at her and her weird reaction, a feeling that something big had happened that day.

"What did you do to Ino?" Naruto and Sasuke asked before, the took a step back when they noticed the grin on Hinata's face as her eyes went half-lidded.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No/Yes" they said before they looked at Konan, who had said yes, and asked why she wanted to know in which she shrugged, saying she was curious.

The boys sighed in as Hyou and Hinata smiled, saying she would tell her in which they quickly said to tell her mentally.

"Fine" Hinata said with a grin before she dragged over to a corner where the boys heard soft whispering and the sound of gasping.

"No….no way…that's evil…hm, I'm going to have that the next time Pain tries to ready my mind. Heh, won't he be in for a surprise" they heard Konan said evilly before the girls giggled some more before returning to where the boys were. "Okay we're ready" Konan said as they returned sweat forming on the back of the boy's heads before they returned to the jutsu on the scrolls.

"It sounds like _'Prank Style:__Truth Set You Free…or Running' _" Naruto muttered as Hyou nodded.

"It's similar but a lot easier to deal with. " _'Prank Style: Let's Go Fishing'_ instantly find the fear inside the victim as long as you make direct contact. The jutsu peeks into their mind, find that deep dark hidden room you don't want people to see and find the fear they try to hide."

They nodded as they put their scrolls away, saying that already narrowed down who was going to do it. The Konoha and Suna nin looked at the Akatsuki trio while Konan and Deidara looked at Itachi who they noticed was frowning.

"Good luck niisan" Sasuke with a smirk before Itachi gave him and the rest of them a dull look.

"I don't touch people."

They all sighed, thinking Itachi was being hard when they told him that he had to in which he said no. Frowning they asked before Itachi looked at Konan.

"They'll know something is up if I suddenly start acting like I care for the rest of the Akatsuki."

They all face palmed at the comment, the duo muttering true while Naruto grumbled about anti-social brunettes. Deidara sighed as he looked at Itachi and Konan.

"So who is going to do it then, un?"

Deidara tensed when she saw the smirks on Itachi and Konan's faces as they stared at him. Deidara shook his head, saying he wasn't going to play the scapegoat for the jutsu, Naruto nodding his head as he remembered the time he was the scapegoat for Lee's prank.

"Yea he might see horrors the mind of one so young can't take" Naruto said, sending a quick glare at Itachi who just 'hn'ed while Sasuke looked at the both of them.

"Like what teme?"

"Like…like…like if he's really part shark all over or if that's just appearance" Naruto said hopefully while they all stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked curiously while Naruto didn't answer, not wanting to explain what he meant. He tensed when he heard Kurama growl, saying his mind was being raided.

"Hey, stay out of my mind" Naruto yelled angrily as he felt the bridge withdraw before he looked at Itachi who he noticed had a slight half-smirk on his face. Gaara said that someone had to do it and before anybody could look around, someone said they would do it, making everybody look at Naruto.

"No, you nor Gaara can do it" Itachi said simply while the blonde pouted and asked. "Samehada can sense chakra and since you two have the biju, it will act crazy around your high chakra and alert Kisame" Itachi said as Naruto started to Itachi to let him do the prank, Gaara keeping quiet while Sasuke snorted and said that Itachi wasn't easily swayed. When Itachi remained quiet, Naruto gave him his big puppy eyes that earned him a chuckle from the raven.

"That doesn't work on me."

"Told you dobe" Sasuke said Naruto quit with the looks and stood there thinking, ignoring Matsuri's comment about not to think too hard.

"Don't try to use the sexy no jutsu either" Itachi said, clearly reading Naruto's thoughts while the blonde waved his words away.

"It didn't work on Sasuke-teme so I'm sure wouldn't work on you" Naruto said, noticing the way Itachi raised a brow as he glanced at his brother before turning toward Naruto.

"You tried to use that jutsu on my brother" Itachi asked, sounding slightly entertained as he noticed Sasuke tense, sensing something bad for him in the future.

"Yeah" Naruto answered before he heard Itachi's voice in his head, saying he was using the wrong bait. "What do you-" Naruto was asking before he saw the raven tilt his head ever so slightly making Naruto look and see Hyou who was relaxing against a wall.

"What?" she asked when she noticed the looks she was getting from everybody as Naruto's eyes gleamed in understanding.

"Hey, have you ever thought about being a model?" Naruto asked suddenly before he was dragged back by Sasuke while Hyou frowned, saying she didn't have the body of a model as Sasuke yelled that was enough from Naruto. They looked and noticed a slight blush on his cheeks that had Naruto grinning.

"So that's your weakness."

Sasuke growled as he stated that they needed to get on with the prank as everybody said fine but still haven't resolved the problem of who would do the prank. Seeing as nobody wanted to do it, Naruto began to beg again, this time earning a sigh from Itachi as he said fine, making the blonde celebrate.

"Dobe hear will find a way mess things up" Sasuke said under his breath, Naruto hearing anyway as he let out a growl and was about to make a comeback when Gaara said he would go with Naruto with the prank. When asked why, he sighed and said Shukaku asked, wanting to know about the sword which made them confused.

"What about the sword?"

"…you don't want to know" Gaara said dryly making Matsuri look at hm curiously while Naruto silently snickered, having heard when Shukaku was talking with Kurama.

"Alright let's get this prank started" Naruto said rubbing his hand together as everybody sighed and said later to the group, Hyou taking the rest back to hot spring country. "I'm ready for some action" Naruto said before he heard them sigh and say they had to wait.

"What but why?"

"It's best to get him alone in case something does happen?" Itachi said which made Naruto pout like a little kid.

"You three will find him and me and Naruto can spy on the one called Tobi" Gaara suggested, getting the approval from Konan before they followed them to the kitchen where they saw only Sasori, drinking tea from a cup. Deidara asked his partner why he was there in which the redhead looked at him with a dull expression.

"Staying away from the other idiots"

"What do you mean, un?"

"The others said their inner kid came out when they saw you two dress out, although I didn't think they ever grew up with the way they act" Sasori grumbled, hearing Deidara chuckle as Konan asked what they were doing.

"They're trying to find costumes to wear on Halloween" Sasori responded, noticing how quiet the room got as Konan and Itachi sighed, thinking how childish the others were.

'_If the world knew how the real Akatsuki members act when at the base'_ Konan thought dryly as Deidara snickered, asking Sasori what the others were going as. The puppet said he didn't know and really didn't care but made Naruto and Gaara curious as they snuck off to the halls to rooms, wondering what the others were planning. The first room they visited had a triangle inside a circle etched on the door in what they hope was paint, Gaara knowing different, and noticed the door was slightly ajar. Smiling at their good fortune, they looked inside and Naruto stared curiously at the silver-haired nin, wonder what he was dressed up as.

'_He's trying to be Ichiru Kiryu from Vampire Knight' _Naruto heard Gaara say which made him ask how he knew, earning a dull look from the red-head. _'I had a blood-lust demon tanuki sealed inside me, that's all he ever let me read, something with blood and gore' _Gaara told him making Naruto rub his head in embarrassment as he said sorry. They turned back to the room when they heard Hidan start to rant, them thinking how funny he sounded.

"Fuck yea, I made the best fucking vampire there is, even better than that piece of shit Ichiru or his twin Zero, I'm a real badass" Hidan continued to rant, unaware of his audience, one who had a camcorder out and was recording the whole show.

'_Strangely enough those exact two characters remind me of Itachi and Sasuke' _

'_Really, I want to read that manga now'_ Naruto said as he put the camcorder on pause as they headed to the next room, hat was a simple door with no design except but a sign. 'Touch my money and you will die' Naruto thought as he looked at Gaara before they pressed their ears to the door, listening in on Kakuzu muttering as he counted his money.

"Hm, why would I need to dress up, it's just a waste of good money and the others are sad for doing something so childish."

'_Yet you're just as guilty in pranking Deidara with the others…you're childish and cheap'_ Naruto and Gaara thought as they left Kakuzu's room before heading to the room across the hall which had a picture of a smiley face that made them instantly know who's room it was.

'_Yes'_ Naruto thought, thinking about the information they could get on Tobi as he cracked the door and peeked inside, a sweat drop forming on the back of Gaara's head as he saw Naruto rub his eyes, muttering about colors. _'The colors, it burns my eyes'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the child-like room belonging to the masked Akatsuki while Kurama snorted and told him to stop being over-dramatic. Wonder what was wrong with Naruto, Gaara soon joined his side as he look inside before he and Kurama heard Shukaku cry out in horror.

"**The colors, it burns".**

Kurama face-palmed, saying they both were pitiful while Naruto wondered how anybody could live in a room that was so bright. They heard sounds coming from the bathroom and quickly sneaked into the room and watched as Tobi left the bathroom to close and lock the door. They heard Tobi sigh before he went over to a switch on the wall.

"Good, I hate this room" they heard him say in a deep voice that was unlike his previous high-pitch voice before he flipped the switch and watch as the colors on the wall change colors to one of dark colors, making Shukaku sigh.

"**Much better"** Gaara heard the tanuki say before he told him to hush while he exchanged a look with Naruto who was thinking the same thing.

'_There's more than meets the eye with him'._

They turned back to Tobi who started to talk again, grumbling as he laid back in his bed, a strange aura around him that put the biju on edge.

"Why am I dressing up again…oh, right, to annoy the hell out of Deidara-_sempai_" Tobi said sarcastically which made the duo uneasy as they started to see the true side of Tobi. "Actually I'm surprised Itachi dressed up, must have gone to Konoha to check on his brother or the Kyuubi brat" Tobi chuckled, making the duo look at each other again before they slowly backed toward the door, thinking it was time to get out of there. Tobi's next words made them freeze in their place and the biju growl in their cages.

"I got to admit, it's a good cover-up, but I don't expect anything less than from one of my students."

'_STUDENT'_/ "**STUDENT**" Naruto, Gaara, Shukaku and Kurama thought and said as they stared at the orange masked Akatsuki member before Naruto heard Kurama take a deep sniff before growling, making Naruto tense at the sound in his head.

'_What's wrong?'_ Naruto asked as he visited the kitsune in his mind.

"**I know that scent anywhere, that's the bastard who controlled me and forced me to attack Konoha"** Kurama growled while Naruto looked stunned as he returned to the real world and retold Gaara what Kurama had told him. They looked at the swirly mask before asking if he was sure. **"Positive, the bastard just changed his mask"** Kurama said, body flaring up with chakra that had Naruto nervous as he told the Kyuubi to calm down or Tobi would sense them.

"He can't hear nor sense you, I already put a shield around us and the world around" they heard someone say and turned to see Hyou right behind them, a grin on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he watched Hyou's grin grow.

"Sasuke sent me, he still believes you're going to mess things up" she replied, Naruto almost snorting before an idea came to Gaara's mind and he looked at Tobi.

"Can you look inside his mind?" Gaara asked calmly as Hyou said sure and that mind abilities was her specialty before her eyes glowed and time seemed to slow down. They all stood there quiet for a few seconds before they heard Hyou gasp and time seem to speed up as a look of shock and fear came on her face.

"What's the matter, what did you see?" Naruto asked confused while Gaara saw Tobi tense and start to turn toward them when he felt Hyou grab his arm and warp out the room, Furyoku using a strange jutsu that seemed to suck their chakra signature as they warped. Tobi turned his sharingan eye toward the spot there were, eye narrowing as he thought about the strange feeling.

'_It felt like…no, that's impossible, the past is starting to get to me'_ Tobi thought as he sat up and grumbled about finding a costume, mind still on what felt like someone looking inside his head. Hyou had warped them straight into Itachi's room, landing about a foot above his bed where they land, the kunoichi breathing hard as she heard the dragon tattoo hiss in understanding while the duo got off of the bed.

"What did you see?" Gaara asked but frowned when Hyou didn't answer, a blank look on her face.

"Stay away from Tobi."

"But why and what is he hiding?"

"Just do it, stay as far away from him as you can, I need to talk to Itachi" she stated before she disappeared to find the raven while the duo wondered about her strange behavior.

'_Kurama-'_

"**I can't tell you"**

'_What but why?'_

**I just can't right now, when the week is over maybe but not right now"**

Naruto sighed out a fine before they snuck off to Zetsu room while things were happening elsewhere.

'_You know what you're risking right?_' Hyou asked Itachi as he sat at the table with Sasori and Konan, a frown on his face, as he told Hyou that he knew the truth_. 'If I had known who we were dealing with then I would have pulled the prank. He almost sensed them if I had not arrived just then'_ Hyou responded making Itachi mentally curse as he glanced at Sasori and Deidara.

'_Tell them to stay away from him.'_

'_Already did and warned Kyuubi not to tell either until at least the end of week.'_

'_Thank you, I hope my plan works in the end'_ Itachi thought before he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Sasori call his name and turned to the puppet.

"Why were you dressed out anyway?"

"…"

Realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer out of Itachi he switched tactics and turned to look at Deidara.

"Brat, why did you dress out?" Sasori asked, looking at Deidara who was asking Itachi if they should tell him they went to Konoha. The raven gave a slight nod before Deidara muttered that they had went to Konoha to check on Naruto but not the reason for checking up on him. Sasori raised a brow as he told them they had guts do that while Hyou finished talking with Itachi.

'_So what's your plan?'_

'_To force Madara to forget the Akatsuki and his plan to revive the ten tails by making him think his past is coming back to haunt him.'_

'…_if that's your plan then maybe I can get Itazura-sama to help. He always did dislike him although deity aren't supposed to mess with the human realm he'd do it anyway. That the reason he's in trouble now because he gave the knowledge of the prankster scrolls to Kurama and Shukaku then led Naruto and Gaara to the scrolls. I'll go ask now'_ Hyou said as she looked down at Furyoku who nodded before they warped back to the pranking deities' home. Hyou was ready to enter when her senses told her something was different about the house. Curious, she looked inside to see that all was normal but she knew to trust her senses so she picked up a stone that was lying nearby and flicked it into the house, watching it hit the ground. The second it touched the floor, a pit that led to the dungeon opened up and she watched the rock fall, a smirk on her face as she studied to the new trap.

"So I see you took my advice…oh this is going to be fun" Hyou said grinning as she fueled chakra through her body and disappeared, Furyoku moving up to hide under her shirt, knowing Hyou wouldn't be able to avoid all the traps.

_*5 minutes later*_

Hyou reappeared at the front of Itazura's throne, breathing hard, as she mentally congratulated her master.

'_Nice work, I actually got caught twice and barely dodged about five more' _she thought as she rubbed the towel from her bag over her hair, wiping away the leftover pie that she had gotten hit with first that hadn't been washed away by the ice cold water from the second attack.

"That water was freezing" Hyou heard Furyoku say as she came out from under her shirt, a frown on her face, as she looked at the throne while Hyou looked through her bag for a clean shirt. "Figures, he's not here" Furyoku sighed as Hyou yanked the wet shirt off of her and put on a clean, dry shirt, the wet one sealed in a scroll to be washed later. Hyou went over to the throne, picked up the scroll, and read the message on it, a frown on her face.

"Just my luck, he's meeting with the deities right now" Hyou muttered as she looked around before looking down at Furyoku. "Hey Furyoku, do you think you can send him a message for me" Hyou asked as the dragon lifted off her arm and looked up at her, what seemed like mischief in her eyes.

"I can do one better" Furyoku said as she slithered up Hyou's arm and found a place on her back, making Hyou twitch at the weird feeling before she grasped what Furyoku said.

"What do you me-?" Hyou was about to ask but soon felt Furyoku start to grow warm and felt herself being warped to a different place. Once there she looked around to gather her bearing when she froze and gulped, noticing that she was in the center of the deity realm where she notice Itazura, and five other deities staring right at her.

Hyou what are you doing here?" Itazura asked curiously as he saw Furyoku appear from her back in human form, a smile on her face.

"There you go" she said happily as she went over to Itazura who was looking at Hyou.

"…meow."

_*Akatsuki lair*_

'_Well plant-man wasn't so bad, I think he can pull off 2-face'_ Naruto thought to Gaara as they left Zetsu's room to go to the last room they had to check-Kisame's room. Naruto and Gaara took a deep breath, thinking, _'here we go'_ before they gently opened Kisame's door and peeked inside. As soon as they saw the shark man, they just stared, the biju even going quiet, as they wondered what they were looking at.

'…_**ittai?'**_ the biju thought as saw Kisame dressed up in a loud red outfit that would have made Gai proud if he saw his rival enemy just now. The duo stepped back, processing what they just saw, as Gaara looked at Naruto and noticed the camera in his hand.

'_What are you doing?'_

'_The rest of team are going to laugh their heads off when I show this to them'_ Naruto thought to Gaara as he checked the setting on the camera, making sure it was on silent and wouldn't flash before he snuck in Kisame's room.

"**What is he supposed to be?"** Shukaku asked Kurama who said he didn't know before they heard Kisame singing something low that they couldn't catch all of it but managed to figure out who he was to be. "What in a freakzoid?" Shukaku asked them which they said they didn't know and wasn't curious to find out either. Gaara looked at Naruto with a frown when the blonde said they needed to find out his fear.

'_I'm not going near him'_ Gaara said simply, Shukaku agreeing in his mind for he was scared whatever Kisame was doing wouldn't rub off on his host, thinking he wouldn't survive that future.

'_Okay, I'll gladly do it'_ Naruto projected back as he calmly walked over to Kisame who was staring at his reflection in the mirror. Kurama reminded him to watch out for the sword which made him stop and look around, relaxing when he didn't see the sword around. _'We're in luck, he must have put it up already'_ Naruto though as he snuck over to Kisame and lightly touched the red suit, trying hard not to snicker at the irony of it all as Naruto used a one hand seal specifically for the jutsu and thought of the jutsu.

'_Prank Style: "Let's Go Fishing'_

Naruto felt as if he was speeding through Kisame's mind to stop at a door hidden deep in a dark corner where he slipped through and found Kisame's greatest fear that had him raising a brow.

'_His greatest fear is his room turning into a sushi board then him being added to a large bowl of shark fin soup'_ Naruto thought curiously before he heard Shukaku laughing while Gaara asked why he was afraid of that. _'It seems that Itachi used an genjutsu on him when he ate his dangos and had nightmares ever since'_ Naruto answered back, secretly praising Itachi for his prank as he let go of Kisame's clothes and started to walk back to Gaara, thinking that luck was on their side. He soon regret his words when he heard a chirping sound and looked down at Kisame bed where he saw the sword, unraveled, growling and looking at him.

'_Me and my big mouth'_ Naruto thought as he saw the sword making its way toward him, making a growling sound as Naruto slowly backed away. _'Nice fishy-sword, good, no, stay, stay fish-sword'_ Naruto thought as he continued to make his way to the door which felt like miles away instead of just feet.

"Huh, hey Samehada, what's wrong with you" Kisame said as he turned around in time to see his sword lunge at Naruto who dodged in time as rushed toward the door, not caring if he was heard.

'_Get out the way'_ Naruto though as he saw Gaara disappear before he exited the room and slammed the door shut, hearing the sword growling from the other side. _'That was a close one, hah, I beat that dumb old sword, who's the fool now'_ Naruto though smugly until he and Gaara heard sounds from the other side of the door. They looked at the doorknob, which they noticed was turning, before looking at each other, an uneasy look on their face. _'Do you think the sword is smart enough to turn the knob?'_ Naruto asked Gaara until they heard a click sound and watched as the door opened to show the sword which sounded like it was laughing at them.

'_Yes…'_

'…_damn fish-sword'_ Naruto thought grudgingly as he found a new hatred for fish and swords before he and Gaara took off down the hall, hearing Kisame call for his sword that was now chasing them.

"Bad fishy sword" Naruto yelled out by mistake before he covered his mouth and cursed his luck when he heard running footsteps.

'_Kuso'_ Naruto and Gaara thought as they looked around and noticed they were next to Itachi's room which they rushed into and slammed the door shut, enjoying the solid thud they heard as Samehada hit the door head on until they heard the sword turning the knob again. They pushed their shoulders against the door, hoping it would stop it as Gaara and Naruto exchanged a look, the biju secretly snickering in their cage at the mess Naruto got them into.

'_This is madness.'_

'_No this is the Akatsuki' _they heard a female voice say and turned to see Konan who was giving them a dull look when they asked where she came from. 'I had left to see Pain earlier and was making my way back when I heard the commotion' she replied before they heard the footsteps stop at the door and knew someone was going to enter.

'_Help'_ they cried frantically when they heard talking and the door knob turn more calmly as Konan told them to go to her room before all three of them disappeared. Itachi's door opened and the rest of the Akatsuki members watched as Samehada rushed in, running around Itachi's room before Kisame grabbed him and dragged him back out.

"What is wrong with you?" Kisame asked as the sword made the same sound which had Kisame frowning as he looked at Itachi's room. "You sense two high chakra sources" Kisame asked curiously as he looked at his partner who had the same cool look on his face as Kisame asked him if he was hiding something.

"Nothing with high chakra but I think Samehada is sensing something in the base."

"Like what?" Tobi asked, looking at Itachi through his one eye hole while Deidara decided to the heat off of Itachi as he said something to draw their attention.

"Maybe we have spirits, un" Deidara said, thinking about their excuse in April as everybody gave him a dull look, calling him ridiculous before he growled, temper flaring up.

"All of you are ridic-what the hell are you all wearing?" Deidara asked as he finally took in their outfits, Kisame's especially, that had his lips twitching as the rest of the Akatsuki looking down at their outfits.

"What's wrong with it?" they asked as they looked back up to see Deidara who burst into laughter, leaning against the wall as the rest frowned and asked what was funny while Itachi, Sasori, and Konan who had just come around the corner stared at them like they were crazy.

"I thought you all couldn't look any more ridiculous but this took the cake, I, I'm going to my room" Deidara said between breaths as he continued laughing as he went to his room and closed the door before they heard the sound of footsteps and watched as Pain appeared.

"What's with all the noise?" he asked before he noticed the others and stared at wondered why he wasn't even surprised at the sight. "…you're all pitiful" he said as he turned to leave back for his office as the rest decided the excitement was over and went back to their rooms. Itachi entered his room and waited until he heard everybody leave before he turned to see Naruto, Gaara, Deidara, and Konan standing there, the former with a look of relief on his face.

"Whew, that was a close one" Naruto said before he sweat dropped as he noticed the frowns on everybody's face as they looked at him. "I'm in trouble aren't I?" he asked as everybody nodded and Itachi told him he couldn't be part of Kisame's prank no more. Naruto was about to beg when he noticed the look on Itachi's face that he knew meant he would make the punishment worse if he tried to beg and said fine before he explained Kisame's fear to them. Deidara rolled his visible eye as he muttered how easy that was before he looked at Itachi and asked him what he planned to do.

"You'll see" he said, the others nervous as they noticed the smirk on Itachi's face as they followed him out the door, Naruto and Gaara exchanging a look as the biju snickered.

'_This is going to be fun'_ they thought as they followed to see what the raven had up his sleeve for his sharky partner.

*omake*

Konan: "Nagato, you should dress up too, I mean nobody's going to laugh at you for showing your inner child."

Nagato: "Konan, I'm not dressing up, besides what's the point of dressing up if I'm not going anywhere."

Konan: At lease do it for fun, see I'm dressing up as Mio Nishizono."

Nagato: "Yes I can see that, although she never had a flower in her hair but it's pointless for me to dress up."

Konan: "Aw, are you upset because there are no good long red hair, purple eyed people for you to dress up as?"

Nagato: "No, I just think I'm pass the stage of dressing up, you can dress as if you want though"

Konan: "You're not fooling me, you want to dress up, in fact there are a lot of good redheads you can be?"

Nagato: "Yea but they all have short hair"

Konan: "…true" *evil smile on her face*

Nagato: "…Konan…why are you staring at me like that?"

Nagato: "What are you doing with kunai…why are you coming closer like you're thinking of cutting my hair?"

Konan: "…"

Nagato: *scared* "You're not cutting my hair. Konan, I'm serious, put that kunai away…KONAN!"

Konan: "Just a about a foot will do."

Nagato: "NOOO!"

*20 minutes later*

Itachi: *see Konan returning to base* "…what happened to you?"

Konan: "What is it with men and long hair?"

Itachi: "…you tried to cut leader-sama's hair?"

Konan: "For someone who is stationary, he can put a fight. I didn't even get to cut one single strand."

Itachi: "I'll fix you some tea and tell you about a female name Kushina who was the very same way."

Itachi, Konan: *leave for kitchen*


	7. The Deity is in the Building

Konoha's #1 Prankster: Akatsuki's Revenge

Chapter 7- The Deity is in the Building

_*don't own Naruto, do own the OCs*_

_*Kisame room*_

"What's wrong with you this week Samehada?" Kisame asked as he talked with his sword, petting it and earning a purr like sound at the care from his master. Kisame sighed as he placed the sword on the bed before he left, saying he was going to get something to eat. The sword made a sound in understanding as Kisame left, closing the door all the way as not for Samehada to escape again. The sword curled up to go to sleep and was dozing off when he heard the door open and turned to see no one there but a familiar chakra he knew. Seeing as it wasn't and enemy, Samehada relaxed and went back to sleep while Itachi and Deidara, invisible, entered the room.

'_Ready?'_ Itachi mentally asked Deidara who nodded and said he was before casting _"Prank Style: Playing With Your Mind" _on the room and the sleeping sword before they left, a smirk on their face as they waited for Kisame to return. In the kitchen Konan was fixing a plate of grilled fish and stew to take to Nagato which she wrapped up before heading out of the kitchen and rounded the corner, bumping into Kisame.

"Whoa, sorry Konan" Kisame said as the blue haired kunoichi hit the wall of muscles that was Kisame before he moved out of the way so she could pass. As Kisame turned the corner for the kitchen, he missed the smirk on Konan's face as he she nodded to the blonde beside her.

'_Perfect timing, thanks Naruto for the head's up' _

'_You're welcome'_ Naruto thought back as he left to meet with the others while Konan went to deliver the food. In Itachi's room, the male shinobi met up and asked if the jutsu was set in which Naruto said it was, snickering at the prank.

"_Prank Style: Fooling the Senses_ has been set, all you got do is enjoy the show and tell us how it went" Naruto said as he looked at Gaara who nodded, saying it was time for them to leave.

"Hey where is Hyou?"

Before Itachi could answer, the kunoichi appeared suddenly, a serious look on her face as she looked at Itachi before asking if they were ready.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, come on let me take you back to hot spring so you can tell the others of your grand adventure" Hyou said with a smile that they knew was fake but didn't question it. The trio said later to the Akatsuki before they were taken back to the hot spring where the rest were waiting for them.

"So how bad did you mess up dobe?" Sasuke asked, smirk growing when Naruto gave him an agitated look, saying he jinxed his luck making the raven snort before he looked at Hyou.

"What's the matter Hyou?" Sasuke asked concerned as the kunoichi had a faraway look as she shook her head.

"Nothing, I'll be back" she said and with that disappeared. Frowning, Sasuke turned to the duo, asking what happened in which they went into explanation about the one called Tobi.

_*Akatsuki base*_

"What's going on Itachi?" Konan asked having seen the look Hyou shot him before she left. Itachi remained quiet until he watched as Hyou appeared in front of him, the same serious look on his face.

"What did he say?"

"He'll help, even got permission from the other deities, now all we need to do is keep the secret from him and Pain"

"What are you talking about, un?" Deidara asked as he and Konan looking at the duo that seemed to be keeping secrets from them. Itachi and Hyou looked at them before Itachi said alright and placed a sound barrier as not to be overheard before Hyou went into explanation about what happened after she had left.

_*flashback*_

_Hyou had just appeared in the middle of deities talking and meowed in nervousness, hating when the spotlight was on her. _

"_So this is your little apprentice" Inari spoke, nine tails fanning behind him as Itazura nodded, saying that was Hyou before he turned to the frozen in place kunoichi, asking what was the reason for the sudden visit. Furyoku looked up at Itazura, enjoying when he petted her head as she told him the news._

"_We found Madara"_

_The room went quiet with those three words as they all turned back to Hyou, who was still frozen, asking if it was true in which she meowed again, not doing good around that much power in which Itazura realized and tried to calm down Hyou._

_"They friends, they won't hurt you for suddenly appear, seeing as they knew it had to be Furyoku who brought you here"_

_At this, Hyou relaxed a bit, saying it was true in which they asked where. _

"_The Akatsuki"_

_After this was said, Kaku cursed, making Hyou look at the badger with curiosity in which Itazura realize he didn't introduce the others. _

"_Hyou these are my friend. Shuku the tanuki, Kaku the badger, Inari the fox, Inu the dog, and Izanagi-sama, the lord of the deities"_

_Hyou said a quick hello before Inari asked if the rumors were true in which she said yes._

"_He goes by the name of Tobi"_

_Hyou sweat dropped as she noticed the way they were staring at her like she was crazy._

"_You mean the one that wears the orange mask" Kaku asked with a disbelief look on his furry face_

"_That's the one"_

"_Are you sure?" Shukaku added, ringed covered eyes going wide as Hyou nodded._

"_I looked into his mind, it's him alright. Itachi knows and he has a plan to bring him down"_

"_What kind of plan?" Itazura asked curiously as he saw the smile on Hyou's face._

"_To forget about the Akatsuki"_

"_How" the four animal deities asked._

"_It seems he have the fear of his past coming back to haunt him so that is what we will dot on" Hyou said with a smirk as she saw Itazura get excited as he asked if it would be prank-wise. "Is there any other way?" Hyou said with a nod as Itazura cheered, saying to keep pranking alive while the animal deities gave him a dull look, looking at the childish pranking deity._

"_Why pranking?" Inu asked as Itazura, Hyou, and Furyoku looked at him with grins, saying that was the only thing he would never expect. The others muttered an agreement while Itazura looked up at Izanagi, who remained quiet throughout the whole discussion, asking if they could do it. The lord deity looked at him and the rest before he nodded and said they could but if they failed then it would be the end of pranking which made the rest of the gasp when Itazura said fine._

"_Itazura-sama, are you sure? Do you realize what you're giving up?"_

"_Yes, but I have a lot of fate in you and the rest" he said, making Hyou smile as she said thank you as Itazura nodded before a giant smirk came on his face. "So how many traps did you get caught in" he asked, back to his old self which made Hyou chuckle._

"_2 and barely avoided 5 more. Took me about 5 minutes to finally get through and to your chair" Hyou said truthfully, making Itazura laugh, asking if it was fun in which she nodded saying it was before she told them she had to go back and take Naruto and Gaara home. "I'll see you later and inform the others of the plan" Hyou stated as Furyoku found her place back on Hyou's body as Itazura nodded and said to make sure Naruto and Sasuke didn't learn the truth._

"_Yes Itazura-sama"_

_And with a serious look Hyou disappeared back to the Akatsuki base, Itazura a grin on his as he said he was going to have an adventure as he returned to his home, the others glancing at each other before they sighed, a smile on their face as they watched for the pranks to fall among the Akatsuki._

_*end of flashback* _

All three were quiet as they processed what Hyou said before Deidara spoke up, shocked at what he heard.

"Wait, so you're telling me that Tobi, that crazy goofball, is in fact a powerful Uchiha?"

"Yes" all three said making Deidara's eye twitched before he started smacking his head on the board.

"Just my freaking luck, another one of those damn sharingan-users" Deidara grumbled, making Hyou laugh at the irony as she technically could use it too but decided not to tell him that while Deidara grew quiet, chuckling as he thought about the times he blew up Tobi. "Well at least my enjoyment of blowing Tobi has grown" Deidara said as he looked up at the other trio who smiled, happy to see Deidara back to normal.

"Enjoy it while you can, because when we're done we'll have one less Uchiha in the world" Itachi said while Deidara grew quiet and quickly said he was in which made Hyou and Konan chuckle.

"So what do we do now?" Konan asked before they heard a loud scream that they recognized as Kisame which made them smirk as Hyou giggled, saying that it sounded like their prank was a success.

"I'll see you guys later" Hyou said as she disappeared while Konan said they should go back to their own rooms before they all disappeared and went to their doors to see Kisame outside his room, eyes wide as he looked around the hall.

"I must be losing my mind" Kisame muttered as he peeked back into his room before slamming the door shut, letting out a breath.

"What's with you" Itachi asked emotionlessly as Kisame turned and looked at him, a strange look on his face.

"Have you been in my room?"

"No"

"…something strange is going here?" Kisame muttered while Deidara asked what he meant, biting his cheek to stop from laughing at the humor of the situation. "I swear my room is haunted" Kisame muttered making the other Akatsuki look at him before going back in their rooms, muttering about stupid tricks while Konan asked how, curious as to what he would say before Kisame said never mind making her sigh and go into the room along with Deidara until Itachi was the only one still looking at the shark.

"Uh, hey Itachi, do you think you can check it out?" Kisame said with a small chuckle, sweat dropping at the dull look Itachi gave him as if silently asking if he was serious in which Kisame stared back. "Please" asked with a sharky grin making Itachi sigh and leave his room, making his way to the shark shinobi who moved out of the way to let Itachi into his room. Itachi opened the door to see Kisame room was normal before he heard Kisame yelp and back away as his sword, Samehada, approached him, happy to see his master.

"Stay away from me you butcher knife" Kisame said as his sword let out a confused sound as it chased Kisame who started running away, missing the laughter coming from Deidara's room who heard his yell, thinking it was hilarious. The rest of the Akatsuki poked their heads out to see what the noise all about watching Kisame run away from his sword.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I think his old nightmare is getting to him" Itachi said as he closed Kisame's door while the others asked what he meant. When he didn't answer, they muttered never mind as they turned back to their room when Deidara spoke up.

"I'm telling you guys, there are spirits in this house"

"That's a load of bull-"

"Maybe he's right" Itachi said, cutting off Hidan and making everybody stare at him, asking if he serious. "When we left Konoha for 6 months ago, the same strange events took place there that couldn't be explained" Itachi explained while the others asked what kind of events while Itachi looked at Deidara, mentally asking what he should show when he saw his lips twitch and knew what he was planning.

'_The dancing Hokage'_ Deidara thought back, making Itachi bit the inside of his cheek before he sighed. The others asked what was wrong when he told them he was reliving one of the funniest scents in which they asked what, curious that would make Itachi say something was funny.

"It was a strange event where the jutsu seemed to backfire on the team"

"That's possible, what's so weird about that?"

"It was the shadow possession blood-line ability by the Nara clan that can't be reversed" Itachi said plainly while the others tried to figure out a way to explain that but couldn't. "You still have the camcorder?" Itachi asked Deidara who quickly disappeared and came back with the film, an evil grin on his face.

"Get your popcorn, soda, and candy ready because the show is about to begin" Deidara said as he headed for the main room, almost running into Pain who was coming to check up on Konan. Watching the rest file by, he decided to follow, wondering what the excitement was about as he watched Deidara plug his camcorder into the TV and start the video.

"Come watch Pain" Konan said, a bowl of popcorn already in her hands as she sat down on a chair, Pain joining her. "This should be good" Konan said, watching the start of the video began.

_*1 hour later*_

All the Akatsuki members except for Itachi, Pain, and Sasori were in tears as they watched the Hokage of Konoha shaking and dancing around, some getting nosebleeds as they enjoyed the video until it was over.

"Oh man, I can't believe that happened, how you two do that?"

We didn't" Deidara said before they all went quiet when they heard a door slam and the sound of footsteps, seeing Kisame coming from the hall, breathing heavily as he looked at all of them. 

"What you guys watching?" Kisame asked before Deidara rewind the tape and showed the shark man some of the video which had him laughing, forgetting about his problem as he asked who did that in which they said they didn't know. They all were about to protest when he the sound of deep chuckling which made them look around then back at the screen which was blank as Deidara had cut off the TV.

"Uh, who just chuckled like that?" Kisame asked while they all shook their heads, saying it wasn't them.

"I'm so glad you guys and Konan enjoyed the little performance"

The Akatsuki jumped up, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" Pain called out, trying to sense the person but not having any luck.

"Itazura's the name, pranking and revenge my game" the voice said from all around, making it hard to pinpoint the exact location which made them all tense. "Now Kisame hasn't anybody ever told you to treat your friends nicer?" the voice said before they heard a door open and Kisame's shark skin sword appeared, going straight toward the shark man.

"Is that you Samehada?" Kisame said twitching as the sword making the same sound chirping sound before it jumped up and attached itself to Kisame's back, making him flinch before he felt the familiar feeling of the sword absorbing his chakra. Kisame looked at the sword, that still resembled a butcher knife before the illusion started to fade, seeing his old sword on his back which made him happy before he grew real angry asking what happened.

"I hope you liked the little illusion in your room Kisame" another voice said, Itachi, Deidara, and Konan recognizing it as Hyou, laughing when Kisame grabbed his sword and told whoever was talking to come out and fight.

"You want to fight a pranking deity, that would be interesting to see but I have to decline for I'm a bit of a schedule" the voice said, making Itachi, Deidara, and Konan exchange a look, something different about this voice which made Konan ask if it was a real deity, shrugging when Pain looked at her. "Why yes I am Konan and I must apologize to you, Itachi and Deidara for my earlier pranks. I was trying out my new jutsu and wanted to see how they work. Since they were mild, I decided to try them out on you too, forgive me but I must stay they were a success" the voice said making Pain ask what he meant, seeing the confused look on Konan's face as she looked at Deidara and Itachi who were just as confused as her.

While the voice said it was a new line of prank jutsus the trio watched as Hyou appeared in front of them smiling as she winked, seeing the surprised looks on their faces as they looked at each other than around.

'_Is that really the pranking deity Itazura, un?' _Deidara mentally thought before his eye got wide when Hyou nod.

'_Yep that's Itazura-sama'_ Hyou responded, as they listened to the pranking deity laugh when Hidan say he didn't believe he was a real deity.

"The only fucking deity is will ever believe is Jashin"

"Ah yes, I remember him, nice fellow, did a couple of pranks together until his got out of hand. Too bad he was dealt with, he was good friend"

"What the fuck do you mean he was dealt with?" Hidan asked but was ignore as Itazura asked the trio if they showed the rest of the tapes in which they said no, not sure if they were caught in them or not.

"Well then, let's show them some more of your powers" Hyou said, holding a tape while she mentally told the trio it was the edited version where it didn't show any of them or the others. While the others were looking around for the source of the voice, Hyou disappeared in a blur before they all turned to look at the trio, having pin point the voice to be around them.

"Itachi, what do you see?" Pain ordered, looking around while Konan and Deidara paid attention to the TV while Itachi activated his sharingan, trying to keep of track with Hyou

'_She truly is fast, I can barely keep up with her' _Itachi thought before he told the group that he didn't see anything, which wasn't a total lie while the others asked if he was serious.

"There's nobody here" Itachi said as he keep up with Hyou, taunting the rest with pokes and taps, before she went over to the video and switched the tapes before punching play. They all turned to the TV when they heard it cut on and the new tape started, showing all the events of Konoha which had them rolling in tears again at the new scenes.

"I'm so glad you enjoying the show, because all of you are next" Hyou said from her spot next to the TV, smirking when she saw how fast all of them went quiet at this new.

"What did we do? Tobi was a good boy" the masked wearing nin cried, looking around while Hyou rolled her eyes, muttering about how he wasn't fooling her which made him tense and look hard at the trio who were looking at the TV, ignoring his stare.

"Remember when Itazura-sama said that trio was his favorite, well you have dishonored pranking with what you all done to them, you will all now suffer"

"What do you mean they dishonored them with pranking?" Pain asked looking at Konan who he now believed was pregnant due to her extended belly that he could see and the change of clothing choice.

"Your pranks have caused more harm than good and for that you will be punished. By the end of the week, ALL of you will suffer like the blonde, one of the members who I gave my pranking blessing to for what you did the week of April."

Everybody went quiet at this and turned to look at Deidara who had a shock look on his face as he asked what he did to deserve such a blessing.

"I used to look out for pranksters in the shinobi world and I must say you are just one of the few who made me laugh with your pranks when you were younger."

"Like what, un?"

"I think the funniest one was when you fueled your explosive chakra to the Kage's favorite kiwi fruit and activated it when he was about to eat it-"

"Oh yea, that was hilarious. It blew up all in his face, man he was red, I couldn't stop laughing for weeks and he still never figured out it was me. What a dolt" Deidara chuckled while Itazura and Hyou laughed, saying they were pleased to see young pranksters. "So what are you planning now?" Deidara asked, excited to hear what Itazura had plan for the rest of the Akatsuki members who were starting to regret their pranks. Itazura laughed, seeing the fear in the other Akatsuki as he decided to hit his point home, waving to Hyou as he slowly disappeared from his hiding spot.

"My revenge is sweet and true until the end, and you will remember that the pranksters always win"

As the voice and presence left, they all looked at Deidara and asked about in which he shrugged, saying he didn't know.

"Guess that was the feeling and events been all about"

"What kind of trick are you pulling?" Sasori asked, thinking it was a waste of time and annoying while Deidara frowned and said he wasn't doing anything in which he saw them frown, clearly not believing him.

"How can I make you idiots believe it's not my doing?"

"By making 'Itazura' do something impossible that even we know you couldn't have done"

Deidara growled as he left, muttering about idiots going to get it while the rest left, Kisame apologizing to his sword while Konan and Itachi met up in Konan's room where Hyou was waiting.

"So what did we do to have the honor of Itazura himself to speak with us?" Konan asked as she noticed the smirk on the feline kunoichi's face.

"Itazura-sama has decided to join in on the pranks. He provides the presence and we provide the pranks"

"What's the plan, un?" Deidara asked as he appeared next to Itachi.

"If they don't believe then we will make them believe. You three won't have to worry about the next jutsu."

As soon as she said that, their scrolls signaled them that a new jutsu had appeared and was about to look when Hyou stopped them. Asking why, they saw her smirk and say it would be a surprise which made them curious before they put it away, wondering what was being planned, the glow died down before Hyou wished them good luck before she disappeared. Wondering what was being planned, they left the room and head to the kitchen, anticipating what Hyou and the rest of the group was planning.

*time skip*

"Dinner guys" Konan shouted before the rest of the Akatsuki filed into the dining room, food already on the table before they all watched Sasori appear, surprising them as the puppet didn't really need to eat food. They calmed down when Sasori called for Deidara who appeared from the kitchen, plate of food already in his hand.

"What's the matter Danna?" Deidara asked the redheaded puppet who he thought was acting strange, seeing as his eyes look hazy.

"I've been thinking and I will admit that art is fleeting after all"

"…" everybody grew absolutely quiet after that, Deidara mouth hanging open while Konan and Itachi came from the kitchen to see what had happened now.

"Can you repeat that?" Deidara asked, putting his plate down in fear of dropping it when he saw Sasori frown, muttering about how he hated to repeat himself when he said it again. "Are you sick Danna, can you even get sick?" Deidara asked, something nagging him in the back of his head while Sasori gave him a dull look, saying no to both times before Deidara nodded and said he would be right back. They watched as he ran off before a door opened before closing and he returned a camcorder in his hand.

"Okay, one more time" Deidara said with his camcorder on while Sasori's eye twitched before he asked if he was deaf and why was it so hard for him to understand as he said it once more before he left. "Is that enough proof, I been in the kitchen since we left, in which leader-sama joined so there was no way I could have influenced him" Deidara said proudly before they heard a snort and Sasori voice say that he couldn't even if he tried. The rest just grew quiet before they asked how he do that in which he growled and said he didn't in which Kakuzu said there was no such thing as a prank deity.

"I guess you will all learn the hard way"

Deidara grabbed his plate of food and ate standing up, not wanting his appetite ruined again by the slobs at the table. After the food was eaten (and devoured by the rest of the members) Deidara and Itachi helped clean the dishes with Konan, saying it looked like she needed help in which Pain frowned, looking at the rest of the members who left.

"I got it but you two can help me at the store, we're low on food" Konan said dryly, grumbling about the amount the rest ate while Pain nodded, saying it was okay before he left. The trio grabbed their civilian clothes before they headed out toward the forest. Halfway through, they saw Hyou who was smirking as they quickly made their way too.

"Enjoy the confession Deidara?" 

"Yes, that was priceless I wish I knew what you were planning before I would have set up hidden vids."

"I needed your reaction to be natural and the reason why I didn't tell you."

"How did you do that anyway?" Konan asked before Itachi looked up and saw Gaara and Sasuke jump down from the trees before they threw the trio their scrolls, grinning. Deidara quickly opened his and started laughing, making the others look at the next jutsu.

"_Prank Style: Pulling the Strings" _

"That's the jutsu I came up, I made it with Sasori in mind, I can't believe I never thought to do that" Deidara snickered while Konan asked the duo what they did.

"A quick voice-changer to sound like Itachi, calling him to the door"

"I used the jutsu and learned some puppetry from Kankuro to control"

"So what are you guys going now?" Hyou asked as she noticed the way they were dress as they said food run in which they said they would join them before group of 6 disappeared. They reappeared at a table where the others were resting, talking and eating before they looked up at Deidara with grins, saying that was a good jutsu to have.

"What you doing now, un?" Deidara asked as he noticed several blank scrolls in which they grinned.

"Trying to see what prank jutsus we can combine from the old and new, want to join?"

The trio sat down together to come up with more uses for the pranks while things were getting stranger at the base. Sasori came back, rubbing his head, when he asked where Deidara was before he noticed the strange looks he was getting.

"What's wrong with all of you?"

"I'm just still trying to get in my head that you agree with Deidara in his art"

"…what are you talking about, art is eternal" Sasori said with a frown which made the others look and explain what Sasori had said earlier which had him twitching, saying he didn't say that in which they showed the tape that Deidara had left behind. "I would never say that, it felt like I was being controlled" Sasori said agitated while the group grew uneasy.

"Like a puppeteer?" Tobi said jokingly while Sasori glared at him, saying it wasn't funny and if he made another joke like that he would turn him into a puppet.

"_What's going on_** around here anyway**?" Zetsu mumbled before they all tensed when they felt a breeze blow by even though they were inside the base.

"6 down, 4 to go"

"_Wait, he already pranked 6 of us,_ _**who are 6 victims**_?"

'_Let's see there's Itachi, Konan, and Deidara like that pranking deity said. Kisame and Sasori were the other too, who was the six?'_

"Maybe it was leader-sama?" Tobi said, making a mental note to ask what happen to him and if it had anything to do with Konan's growing stomach.

"Maybe the deity got Konan pregnant with Pain's kid" Hidan said, making them all snicker before they felt the breeze again.

"Laugh while you can, all of you will be at the mercy of a pregnant woman"

Itazura chuckled when he saw the rest pale and gulp before whispering ask if he couldn't hear them.

"_Maybe Deidara was right,_ **how do we get rid of him**?"

"It's too late, come All Hallow's Eve, my revenge be done, only when I'll leave."

They all heard laughter which made them whimper before they tensed, wondering who was next. Kisame looked at Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Zetsu before he said good luck and left for his room, not wanting to be part of their group no more. While the others started arguing about who pulled the most pranks or the real reason behind them, the group had returned and was listening in on the conversation, Itachi secretly smirking as he thought about the results at the end if things went according to plan.

'_Goodbye Akatsuki, welcome freedom' _

The group returned to the village where they decided to use some of their new combination jutsus to prank the last four as to make the jutsu seem more complex and deity-approved, so to speak. Once done, the boys went on a food run and with their help, got food that would keep the rest of the Akatsuki filled and away from the kitchen.

"Now that's done how about we look at the next jutsu" Konan said as she placed the food down before they grabbed their scrolls and opened up, wondering what the jutsu meant. Naruto started smiling like the Cheshire cat while the Akatsuki asked what the jutsu was.

"I'll tell you in the morning, we got to go meet an old friend" Naruto said as the rest group together, said later, and disappeared while the trio looked at each other.

"Why do I get the strange feeling we're going to return to a whole bunch of surprises tomorrow?"

Itachi and Deidara muttered that Konan wasn't the only one before they made the decision to stay the night and return in the morning. As they rented rooms and went to bed, they missed the low chuckles around them as a voice said they would before it disappeared, going to see the group's plan in action.


	8. Hidan Dumpty Had A Great Cut

Konoha's #1 Prankster: Akatsuki's Revenge

Chapter 8- Hidan Dumpty had a great cut

_*don't own Naruto, do own the OCs*_

_*warning: more of my twisted sense of humor* _

_*Akatsuki base late at night*_

Hinata and Matsuri suddenly appeared in Konan's room, snickering as they looked down at the pictures in their hand. Looking at each other, they grinned at their newest prank as they walked over to Konan's dresser.

"Ready Matsuri" 

"Ready Hinata"

The duo giggled as they placed one of the pictures in one of Konan's drawers, making sure the picture was sticking out a bit before they split and ran to hide the rest of the pictures all over the room before they met up again.

"That's done, now all we need to do is wait for Hyou"

No sooner than Matsuri said that the two kunoichi heard fast footsteps and grinned, seeing that Hyou part was a success.

"Right on schedule" they muttered before they disappeared just as Pain entered the room, breathing heavily from pure shock before he frowned, looking around the room.

"Damn nightmares…Konan won't know" he muttered as he decided to look around Konan's room, eyes stopping on the dresser where he saw something peeking out of one of the drawers. Curious, he walked over and opened up the drawer to see Konan's lingerie in plain sight. Taking a step back and muttering about his luck he looked pass the clothing to see a picture which he picked up before he grew still at what he saw.

"What the hell?" Pain growled when he saw a picture of Konan in her lingerie, crying with Hidan above her with a scythe, a sadistic look on his face. Pain twitched as he looked around and spied something under the bed before he dove for it, coming up with a picture of Konan with a gag in her mouth, Kakuzu counting money behind her while a strange man had an evil look on his face. Now livid, Pain summoned the rest of his bodies and they tore the room apart, finding pictures in hidden places of all the Akatsuki, except Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara, with Konan in suggestive positions. The hidden duo watched as Pain rushed out the room, hearing him yell for all the Akatsuki to meet him right now, the pictures in his hand.

"That was fun" Hyou said as she suddenly appeared next to Hinata and Matsuri before they all heard the sound of arguing and decided to listen in as Pain ranted about the pictures he found, all of them denying it which made him growl.

"If I find any of you bastards around Konan or her room, I will find a good use for your dead bodies" Pain said, his other 5 bodies showing which made the group wonder who the real Pain was before they disappeared.

"What in the hell are you talking about now?" Hidan said agitated at being woken up that late at night when Pain turned a heated glare toward him.

"If I find so much as one body part in Konan's room, I will find a way to kill you" Pain said menacingly as he left the confused Akatsuki members behind before they looked at Konan's room and sighed, muttering things were getting ridiculous.

"I should fucking going in there just to spite his high and mighty ass" Hidan mumbled under his breath as the rest of the Akatsuki went in their rooms, sighing at Hidan's words as they closed their doors. Inside Hidan's room, the hot spring nin continued to mutter about loud ass leaders late at night before he tucked back in his bed, quickly falling asleep as he thought about sacrificing the 6 ringed eye leader, missing the many pair of white teeth gleaming in the dark room.

'_Aright time to set up the plan'_ Naruto thought to Gaara, Sasuke, and Konohamaru who they went to pick up in Konoha for his prank.

'_Want to do the honors Konohamaru?'_

'_Yeah'_ the scarf-wearing shinobi said as he created hand seals and muttered softly, _"Prank Style: Innocent Until Proven Guilty"_ before they watch Hidan glow blue before it died down, Konohamaru grinning throughout the whole process. "This be our best prank yet" Konohamaru said with a chuckle while Naruto called him a genius, the younger brat saying he know which made them laugh.

"Alright time to try one of our prank combos" Naruto said as everybody made hand seals to finish up the complex plan they were setting up.

"_Now You See Me, Now You Don't"_

"_Here, There, Everywhere" _

"_Fooling the Senses" _

"_Breaking the Habit"_

"Alright Operation: _Operation_ is now in play" Naruto laughed evilly as he pulled out a tanto, one he borrowed from Sai when they had returned to Konoha. They were a soft poof and the others watched Hinata, Matsuri, Kurama, and Shukaku appear with equal looking grins as they said they were joining in.

"**Alright everybody, pick a part"** Shukaku said as they all raised up a bladed item before bringing it down on an unsuspecting Hidan, the only thing heard was the sound of blade meeting flesh.

_*next morning/Day 6*_

"Okay, let's prepare for whatever the others have done" Konan said as she, Itachi, and Deidara warped back to the forest, carrying the food supplies from the town. As soon as they entered the base they could sense the change as they walked through the hall many of Akatsuki suddenly turning around or flattening against the wall when they passed. "I'm going to guess they're avoiding me" Konan said with a frown as she went to see Pain while Itachi and Deidara went into the kitchen to find Sasori and Kisame.

"What's going on around here? What happened while we were gone?" Deidara asked as he watched Kisame look up with a panic look but relax when he saw that Konan wasn't with them while Sasori snorted and explained.

"Leader found some interesting pictures of all the Akatsuki except us three with Konan in strange positions"

'_Naruto'_ Itachi and Deidara thought instantly, the image of the blonde's grinning face appearing in their minds while Deidara asked what they looked like, wondering what the Kyuubi's vessel did to have the rest of the members acting the way they did.

"You don't want to know" Kisame grumbled under his breath which Deidara heard and decided to torment him further by saying he was curious. Before anybody could say anything they heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see Konan, who sighed, the hints of a grin on her face as she looked at Deidara and Itachi.

"I think the pranking deity enjoyed tormenting Pain, the pictures he found were all fakes but now he wants you two to be by my side everywhere. The overprotective leader he is" Konan sighed while Deidara snickered, saying the pranking deity was the best when Sasori looked up with a glare.

"Well I for one don't like being controlled like a common puppet and just for the record, art is fleeting and I destroyed that tape you left behind"

"It don't matter now, it's all in my memory, besides that was just a copy, I still got the confession on the original tape in my room. Best day ever, un" Deidara said as he watched Sasori's eye twitch before he stood up with a growl.

"Brat, give me that tape now"

"Got to catch me first" Deidara said as he took off toward his room, the redhead puppeteer chasing after him while Itachi, Kisame, and Konan watched with silent humor before Itachi stated he was heading to his own room. He took a step when he heard whimpering and realized that he was about to leave Konan in the same with Kisame who was still thinking about leader's threat from last night. Deciding to take pity on Kisame and to hide the fact he was curious on what the others did he look at Konan.

"Come Konan, I'll fix breakfast for everybody, you just go relax."

"Thank you Itachi" Konan said as she followed him out of the kitchen, much to the relief of Kisame who muttered about dodging his newest nightmare. As the duo walked down the hall, Konan voiced her thoughts as she tried to figure out the reason for the pictures after she explained to Itachi what was on them.

"I wonder who the victim was this time"

Itachi said he would find out as he stopped at his room, Konan saying she was going to go check on Nagato as she walked down the hall as Itachi entered, seeing the group grinning which made him sigh.

"Who was the prank really for?"

"Oh, that wasn't the prank" Sasuke said casually, making Itachi raise a brow before he frowned and asked what they really did before his brother showed him the scroll and the next prank.

"_Prank Style: Innocent Until Proven Guilty?"_

"Konohamaru came up with the prank" Hinata said as Itachi looked at the grinning kid as he asked what the jutsu did.

"This jutsu works where the victim doesn't really see what's happening to them or who is doing something to them"

Itachi asked how that could be used effectively in which he saw them all grin and say he would see or hear real soon before they said for him to have fun as they disappeared, laughter heard in their wake. Itachi mentally shook his head, a small smirk on his face as he headed for the kitchen to fix breakfast.

'_It's going to be a long day. Now to figure out who the victim is this time.'_

_*time skip*_

"You know you could have just yelled out breakfast" Tobi whined as he rubbed his head where the raven that Itachi summoned to get the others pecked him, the rest following with similar actions. Itachi remained quiet as Tobi said never mind before they all sat down at the table when they heard footsteps and watched Konan and Pain enter the room. The room grew quiet as tension filled the air until Konan said she wasn't staying and was just getting a plate of food. Itachi handed her two plates for her and Nagato while Pain looked around with a frown before he voiced his question.

"Where is Hidan?"

They all looked around while Itachi, Konan, and Deidara exchanged a quick glance.

'_So Hidan's the victim'_

Pain said he would go look for Hidan before he left for the Jashinist's room before the rest got up and decided to look for Hidan. They separated and looked around the base but were unable to find the loud mouth hot spring shinobi.

"Now where did he get to?" Kakuzu growled as the male members of the Akatsuki met up in the hall before they heard a scream that made them jump.

"KONAN" Pain yelled as he rushed to the kunoichi's room, the rest right behind thinking that Hidan better stay hidden if he was behind Konan's scream. Pain was the first one in the room, asking what happen with Itachi and Deidara right behind them where they saw Konan holding her chest, a frown on her face. Konan straightened up and sighed, looking at her dresser with a dull look.

"I found Hidan, well at least part of him" she said, moving back to show Pain the severed leg in her lingerie dresser which had him twitching before he yelled out he would murder the bastard as he tossed the leg to Kakuzu who caught it easily.

"I think someone already beat you to it, un" Deidara snickered before they felt a strong presence that they instantly guessed belong to Itazura, the pranking deity.

"No, he's still alive but it was fun what my assistants did to him. Although he did deserve it after that mouth of his gave him away. Hidan Widan had a great mouth, Hidan Widan body went south, the leader and two men, went inside and then, found the pieces of the missing nin"

Pain frowned and asked what he meant when Itazura explained how Hidan was talking about going behind his back and going in Konan's room to spite him and how he decided to teach him a lesson.

"Now you get to have fun with a little scavenger hunt game. See if you can find the other 5 pieces of Hidan scattered around. Good luck finding them and only Pain, Itachi, and Deidara are allowed to do for their eyes of course."

Konan let out a low sigh as she said fine and left the room, saying she would be in Itachi's room in which Pain said fine before the others backed up from the room to give them space before Deidara close the door, hearing the mutters coming from the rest of the group.

"I wonder what we are supposed to find, un" 

As soon as Deidara said that, he and Itachi watched as Hyou appeared in front of them, Pain going through the rest of Konan's drawer and missed that the duo weren't searching.

"Congratulations, you found the piece hidden by the neko akuma" Hyou said which made Pain look up, wondering what she meant while Itachi and Deidara knew what she was talking about.

'_So found the piece Hinata hid, wonder what the others hid?' _

Hyou gave them a wink and good luck before she disappeared while Pain frowned, saying he wanted them to help him search before he tackled the last few drawers while Itachi went to the closet and Deidara looked under the bed.

"Found his arm, un" Deidara said as he brought out Hidan's right arm while Itachi came over with Hidan's other leg that he found at the top of the closet.

"Congrats, you found the piece by the kitsune akuma and Itachi has found the piece hidden by the fukurō akuma"

'_Who is the owl demon?'_

'_I believe it's Sasuke he told me he liked owls when he was younger' _

They made their way over to Pain who tossed the pieces to Kakuzu before closing the door, looking around for any other places when they heard Itazura say they were doing a good job and the last four pieces were in the bathroom. Pain rushed in and instantly went to the sink where he found the other arm just as Itachi and Deidara entered the bathroom.

"Pain has found the arm from the tanuki akuma"

Pain left to take the arm to Kakuzu while the duo mentally thinking of what else there was to find.

"We're missing the head and body" Itachi said while Deidara said that made only 5 items since they found the leg.

"What's the sixth then?"

"His scythe, necklace, or protector maybe" Itachi said as he watched Pain returned a determined look on his face.

"We'll see" Pain said as they looked around for the next hiding place.

*Itachi's room*

"So you guys cut him up and hid his body parts all over my room, funny but a little warning next time" Konan said as she got the details form the group on Hidan's prank while they said sorry, apologetic looks on their faces. Konan said it was okay before a grin appeared on her face and she asked where they hid the body parts.

"I hid his left leg in your dresser" Hinata said.

"I hid his right arm under the bed" Naruto said.

"I hid his right leg at the top of the closet" Sasuke said.

"I hid his left arm in the sink" Gaara said.

"So where is his body and head and what was the sixth piece" Konan asked before they all frowned, saying they didn't know what the sixth item was until Naruto heard Kurama snickering in his cage.

"Alright Kurama, what did you do?" Naruto asked as he watched as the kitsune and Shukaku appear before them, the fox with a large smirk on his face as he said he hid the sixth item.

"**Want to know what the sixth item is?" **he said with a large smirk that took up his whole face as they said yeah before he whispered something into Shukaku's ear which had his eyes going wide and him laughing loudly, making them put up a silencing jutsu on the walls.

"**Now why didn't I think of that? That is truly evil I hope they find that last" **

Naruto and Gaara got an uneasy feeling as they looked at the biju, Naruto saying he didn't want to know anymore while the duo grinned and said it was too late.

"**The sixth body part is…"**

*Konan's room*

"Pain has found the body of Hidan hidden by Odo (Shukaku), one of my generals in the tub. Good now you have two more items" Itazura said with a grin as he waited for them to figure out the 6th item. Pain and Deidara looked through the cabinets under the sink while Itachi examined Hidan's body with his sharingan, trying to figure out what was missing. Itachi twitched when he figured out what the missing piece was before he mentally shook his head, leaving the bathroom.

'I wonder how he will react when he realize' Itachi thought as he stood by the bed, watching the duo in the bathroom look around, saying they couldn't find it. They all went quiet when they heard a near silent splash and the low mutter of grunting which made Deidara and Pain blink before they turned to look at the toilet. Deidara was grinning as he muttered how he wished he had his camera. His grin grew when he saw Hyou with a camera in hand as she mouthed out she would make a copy in which he nodded, Pain missing the head gesture as he walked over to the toilet. Lifting up the lid he saw Hidan's head with his mouth duck taped closed and glaring at them with rage before Pain sighed and pulled Hidan's head out by the hair.

"You're in big trouble" Pain said emotionlessly while Hidan's head shook with anger which had Deidara snickering.

"Itazura-sama sure doesn't cut the corners with his revenge" Deidara said while Hidan glared at him just as Pain removed the tape from his mouth.

"WHEN I GET MY MOTHERFUCKING HANDS ON YOUR FUCKING NECK BLONDIE AND THAT FUCKING BASTARD DEI-"

Pain placed the tape back over Hidan's mouth, effectively shutting him up as he and the rest carried the rest of the parts to Kakuzu who stitched Hidan back up before their eyes.

"I see you found the head hidden by the saru akuma" Itazura said while Deidara was mentally congratulating Konohamaru on his place for Hidan's head just as the pissed hot spring nin ripped the tape off his mouth. They waited for the largest rant from Hidan before he frowned and said softly that something felt different. They turned when they heard a door open and saw Konan leave Itachi's room, only Itachi and Deidara seeing the astonished look on her face before she greeted Hidan and asked Pain if they had found all the pieces.

"We still have one more left but I wonder what it is?" Pain said as he turned to the now paling nin who eyes grew wide as he looked down his front.

"They didn't" Hidan said as he grabbed his pants.

Itachi knowing what was about to happen and Deidara guessing quickly both put up their hands in front of Konan's face just as Hidan ripped his pants down while the duo turned, not wanting to see as they heard Konan giggling, seeing the way they were both blushing. Pain twitched and turned to look at Konan who he was happy to see wasn't looking while the rest of the Akatsuki except Sasori whimpered at the sight in front of them.

"THAT FUCKING DEITY MOTHERFUCKING NEUTERED BY ASS, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAMN DICK"

'_As Sai would say it, he is truly dickless'_ Hyou thought as she looked at Itazura who was silently laughing with Kimera's wolf and dragon form tattoos on his arm as they waited for somebody to make a sound. The silence was broken by snickering before they all turned to look at Deidara who started to laugh loudly, falling to the ground, saying this moment was truly priceless. Hidan didn't seem to think so as he tried to charge at Deidara but his luck only got worse as he tripped over his dropped pants, succeeding in making him curse up a storm. Deidara was in tears as he got up and rushed to his room just as Hidan pulled his pants up and charged at the door only to hear the sound of locks turning and loud laughter still being heard. Sasori who wasn't affected by Hidan's temper decided to take a jab at the hot spring shinobi.

"If you can't find the old one I can make you an artificial one" he said casually which only made Deidara laugh harder as they heard the signs of him falling on the ground, pounding his fist against the floor as he yelled it was too much for one day.

"GO TO HELL!" Hidan snapped at the puppeteer who just shrugged and went to his room while Konan decided to move things along as she asked if she could go in her room now. Pain grew quiet before he said she could have his room and asked if Itachi would help move her things. They heard the sound of locks being undone and Deidara rushing out of his room and straight for Konan's, saying he wanted to help.

"I got to see how small Hidan really is" he said, dodging the cursing nin as he rushed in the room and closed the door, the others snickering at the whole situation. Pain mentally sighed as he told them go about their business when he heard struggling and saw Kakuzu holding Hidan who was trying to get to Konan's room and tear Deidara limb from limb, pun intended. The rest of the Akatsuki members quickly left while Kakuzu managed to drag Hidan back to his room, holding on to the door so he couldn't get out.

"Alright let's get started" Konan said as she tried to enter her room but was stop by Pain who said he didn't want her to look for something like that and after a few more seconds of debating Konan won when she said she would stay out of the way in which she saw that Pain was still hesitant before he sighed and said okay. Deidara opened the door to allow the trio in, Itachi instantly seeing the invisible group who had different expressions on their faces, the boys looked sick while the girls were in silent giggles. Itachi looked at Konohamaru who pointed to Naruto who then pointed to Kurama when Itachi looked at him and they all saw, except Pain who was already in the bathroom, the grin on his face while Itachi and Deidara shook their heads, secretly glad they never had to deal with being the vessels of biju.

"I'm so glad I'm not immortal right now, un" Deidara sighed as he and Itachi joined Pain in the bathroom while Konan started to pack her things away in her paper to move to her new room. Pain frowned as he looked around before turning to Deidara, telling him to ask the deity for a hint as where the last item was at.

"The hint is to never swallow this when dealing with your mouth."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pain asked while Itachi, brain deciphering what it meant, grew real quiet before he took glance at the sink and started to walk away, thinking this was just so wrong and wondered how Naruto dealt with Kurama for all those years. "What's wrong with you?" Pain asked as they watched Itachi head out the bathroom door, his only response was to point at the sink before he left completely. Confused, they turned and both grew quiet before Deidara held his sides in laughter at what he saw.

"I knew there was a reason he carried a three bladed scythe, he was making up for what he lacked"

Deidara jumped when he heard a growl as someone rammed against the door, the sound of laughter coming from the other side while Itachi told him that he better stop. Deidara sobered up as he look at the orange haired leader and ask who was going to get it in which they looked at each other before they nodded and left, saying Kakuzu would get it, making Konan laugh. They returned to see Konan's things already packed in her paper ninjutsu and ready to be moved as Itachi and Deidara picked up what she didn't carry. Pain opened the door to see Hidan struggling to get inside as he looked around in the room, Kakuzu's iron grip hold on him not letting him get an inch.

"I'm going to kill that damn blonde" Hidan said as he looked inside only to frown as he looked around with a confused look. "Where the fuck is he?" Hidan snapped as he looked around while Pain raised a brow and turned to see that Deidara had in fact disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Pain asked looking at Konan and Itachi who wore the same calm expression as they pointed down the hall, saying he passed them already. "Impossible" Pain said, clearly thinking they were hiding him when they heard a whistle and turned to look down the hall where Deidara was waving at them, a large grin on his face.

"Are you guys coming or not?"

"How did you do that?"

"Itazura-sama might have taught me a prank jutsu or two" Deidara said with a smirk while Pain turned to look at Itachi and Konan, more Konan as they asked what they learned from the deity in which they shook their heads, Pain translating that as they didn't know anything. The trio heard a yelp before the sound of a door slamming and turned to see Hidan in front of Pain, now Konan's room where the gray-haired shinobi was trying to break down the door to get to Deidara.

"Pain stop that now, Kakuzu do something about him" Pain sighed, the start of a headache in Nagato's head as he muttered being around a bunch of idiots before he told him to also pick up the last item on the bathroom sink. Pain watched as the rest of the group ran into Konan's room, seeing as it was technically okay to before they started to laugh, talking about how small it was. Hidan, hearing their talk, rushed back into the room while Pain groaned, rubbing his head as he grumbled about a massive headache before he, Itachi, and Konan finished moving the things into Konan's new room.

"Konan, I want to talk to you" Pain said as he walked back to Ame while Konan said okay and followed after the leader while the duo put her things away and left for their room, meeting up in Itachi where they saw the rest of the group waiting. The duo stared at Kurama who was grinning like the kitsune he was as they said that last one was unexpected and so wrong.

"That was just pure evil"

"**Thanks, I try to be"** Kurama said as if a compliment while Shukaku laughed, saying he knew there was a reason for the scythe before he turned to look at Kurama with mischief.

"**Was he really that small?"**

"**Naw, I just used a **_**looks can be deceiving **_**jutsu on it to make everybody think so" **

"**Still, got to admit it would have been funny if he was really that small"**

Hinata and Matsuri cleared their throats while the boys sighed and said it was time to stop with the prank and change the subject, all still disturbed about the unknown part of the prank. Naruto looked over at Konohamaru and grinned, saying that was the best prank ever in which he nodded and said he was going to remember that one forever.

"What's the next jutsu?" Konohamaru asked, hoping to be part of some more as they pulled out their scrolls and looked at the next jutsu that made them raise a brow as none of them explained what it meant.

"I'm guessing Kankuro made this" Gaara said as they all agreed before they went quiet, remembering about the Sand siblings before they looked at Hyou. "How are my siblings doing?" Gaara asked before he grew curious at the smile on Hyou's face as she said they were taken care and that Kimera rejoined Itazura when Naruto asked where the dragon went to.

"How are they taken care of?"

"Well…"

*in Konoha*

"Maybe it would be best if you two wait here until they returned in a couple of days" Tsunade said to Kankuro and Temari who were wearing a hole in her floor as they paced, muttering about evil forces.

"It's weird, first our weapons, then our bags, mud traps, being chased by wolves, and trick routes, what is trying to stop us from going to see Gaara?" Kankuro grumbled while Tsunade frowned, mind working quickly as she voiced her opinion.

"It sounds like you two are dealing with a prankster" she said, watching their expressions as they stopped pacing, looking at each other in shock before they asked who all went with Gaara. "Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Matsuri, oh and Hyou" Tsunade said as they frowned on the last one.

"Who is Hyou?" Temari asked, sensing there was something mysterious about that name.

"Do you think she is the one behind this?" Kankuro asked Temari who was mentally telling him that it was possible.

"Maybe, but then I don't know her so I can't honestly say" Temari answered truthfully while Tsunade frowned, saying she didn't know a lot about her and told them what she knew, mostly about having a bad past and a unusual doujutsu.

*back at the base*

"They should stop trying now but I will send them a message telling them I'm fine" Gaara stated in which Hyou said she would drop it off before telling them that they were right.

"Yep, this jutsu was in fact made by Kankuro"

"Okay, what does it do?"

"Think like a puppeteer, I'm guessing Deidara will figure it out first" Hyou said as they looked at the blonde who was looking at it before he grinned, saying he thought he knew what it mean.

"And I know the perfect person to play this just on too"

"Who" Itachi asked, already piecing it together as they crowded around Deidara to listen to his plan while in one of the rooms, the next victim sneezed, frowning as he wondered who was talking about him.

"I better not be next?" he grumbled deeply before he went back to his favorite past-time.

OMAKE

Nagato sighed as he rubbed his temple, muttering about the day he just had.

"I knew it was a bad idea for an all-male one-female organization" Nagato grumbled before he looked up when he heard footsteps. He watched as Konan came in dressed up again, outfit looking strangely fit for one who was to be pregnant.

'_Maybe that's my prank, to make her look pregnant'_ Nagato thought, relaxing a bit but not giving the other slack before he asked Konan who was to be now and what happened to her rose.

"I'm James from Team Rocket and I added a stem to my rose like the one he holds, what do you think?"

"…why are you going as James, he's a male?" Nagato asked, senses telling him something bad was going to happen when he saw the grin on Konan's face.

"Well I figured out a way for you to dress up without cutting your hair" Konan said as she slowly made her way to Nagato who was doing a mental check on who he could have been. Konan knew he figured it out when she saw him tense and stare at her like she was crazy.

"Oh no, you not making me Jesse, you can forget it"

Nagato sweat dropped when saw the way Konan's eyes gleamed as she stepped closer.

"You're not styling my hair"

"Aw, where's your sense of fun and I can and will" Konan said as she steady moved closer while Nagato yelped no which made her stop and frown. "But I already dressed up your animal Pain to look like Meowth" Konan said which made Nagato twitch as he summoned his animal Pain, taking in the fake coin, whiskers, and ears on it.

"What have you done, what has gotten into you?" Nagato cried out as Konan smiled as she held up the hair tie and brush in her hands, saying the same thing she was going to do to him. Scared for his hair, Nagato summoned his Pain bodies to protect him like last time but was stun when Konan suddenly disappeared and reappeared beside him, past his pains.

"How-"

"I'll explain later now it's time for you to dress up"

"No, hell no" Nagato cried when he saw a matching uniform that Konan unsealed before looking up at him.

"Aw come on, all you have to do is henge into a girl, that won't be too hard"

Nagato grew quiet when Konan said that and looked at her, a frown on his face as his Pain bodies disappeared.

"What, what's wrong, Nagato?" Konan called out to the redhead who had a distance look in his eye as he chuckled and said the battle was on. "Huh, what do you mean by that, are you feeling okay?" Konan asked confused as she resealed the outfit while Nagato just smiled at her.

*Akatsuki base*

Itachi and Deidara were heading to the kitchen for a late dinner, the later trying to avoid Hidan, when they saw the orange haired leader pass by quickly, holding something a large bag in his arms. Itachi and Deidara watched him passed, hearing him chuckle as he headed for Konan's room.

"She'll learn now" Pain said as he closed the door to Konan's new room while the duo wondered what leader meant before heading to the kitchen that was thankfully empty.

*time skip*

"These are some good onigirl Itachi" Deidara said as he ate his onigirl, wearing gloves as to keep his hand mouth from eating his food again. They looked up when they saw Konan pass by, mumbling what he meant which they guessed meant she met leader as she left for her room. Shrugging they finished their onigirl and reach for another one when they heard a loud commotion and got up to see what had happened to Konan this time, hoping Naruto didn't decide to pull another prank. They ran down the hall to see an angry Konan with a crushed up note in her hand, looking around the hall as she growled, looking for the orange haired shinobi who mysteriously disappeared.

"PAIN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU RETURN MY CLOTHES RIGHT DAMN NOW!"

Deidara and Itachi both imagined the leader laughing wherever he was as they figured out what he meant earlier before they were brought out of their thoughts when Konan growled and started to head down the hall, a dark and angry aura around her. They knew she was serious when paper wings appeared from her back as she muttered about the fury of an angel. Deidara sweat dropped at that and looked up at Itachi who was quiet as he watched Konan, glad he wasn't Nagato right now.

"I think we better go help him before we be need to find a new leader, un"

Itachi nodded as he and Deidara rushed off after Konan, not without peeking in her room and seeing the maternity clothes, her dresser drawers open and empty.

I think it's time we came up with a new plan to help Konan and leader" Itachi said as they ran down the hall to stop Konan from tormenting Pain and explained their new plan for what she can do for Nagato.


	9. Money Don't Grow on Trees

Konoha's #1 Prankster: Akatsuki's Revenge

Chapter 9: Money don't grow on trees

(credit to JLWafflezMan for idea for part of Tobi's prank)

*next day/Day7

"Get your ass back him blondie, sacrifice you to Jashin for what you did to me" Hidan said as he stilled tried to capture Deidara only for him to disappear around the corner, making Hidan curse in frustration as he headed for the dining room, irritated and hungry.

"What kind of fucking jutsu is he using, he keeps fucking escaping me" Hidan growled as he sat down in his chair, scythe attached to his back when he heard a voice say he would never know. Hidan quickly turned around to see Deidara in the kitchen, eating an onigirl, a calm look on his face. Hidan's eye twitched as he made his way over to Deidara before he was stopped by Kakuzu, making him ask why he stopped him.

"It's your own fault for not being coordinated, how did you let yourself be cut up without knowing it?" Kakuzu asked while Deidara listened, curious as to how he would answer it. Hidan grumbled he didn't know how, saying he didn't feel himself being cut up. Kakuzu snorted as he let go of Hidan, Deidara mentally getting prepared to make a warp for it if Hidan decided to come for him but was saved by Kakuzu when he called Hidan pathetic.

"Who the fuck you calling pathetic with your cheap ass? I bet you wouldn't be fucking talking if something happened to your precious money."

Deidara smirked, thinking of the person who was to be pranked as he stuffed the rest of the onigirl in his mouth until he heard Kakuzu's next sentence.

"If something happened to my money I will succeed in killing Deidara."

Said Iwa missing-nin started choking on the onigirl that was stuck in his throat when he tried to swallow then ask what at the same time. Getting a cup he quickly drank some water from the sink before he gasped out what did he do when Kakuzu gave him a glare that promised pain.

"You're the reason the pranking spirit, deity, whatever he is after us now."

"What, you the ones who found fun in pranking me, I didn't call for him he just showed up. Glad he did though" Deidara said, muttering that last part under his breath until he saw the rest of the Akatsuki, that had entered to see the noise was about, glare at him.

'_Maybe I can get leader-sama to give me a mission far away from here as I don't want Kakuzu to keep that promise later on'_ Deidara thought before they all turned to see Konan enter the room, everybody going quiet. Deidara silently snickered as Konan made her way to the kitchen, the rest giving her room to walk, a strange look on her face which Deidara marked as a mixture of curiosity and confusion as she stated that Pain wanted to see him and Itachi who had just entered the room.

'_Maybe I'll get my wish'_ Deidara thought as he quickly made it to Konan's side, more as protection from Hidan as Itachi followed Konan back down the hall, straight for the door.

"What's this about?"

"I'm just as confused as you two are" Konan stated truthfully which made Deidara uneasy, thinking something was strange about the summoning as they made it out the door to see the orange haired leader outside, frowning. "What's wrong Pain, what you need them for?" Konan asked while Pain face expression never changed as he said he wanted to talk to them face to face.

This confused Deidara as he looked between the calm looking Itachi, the surprised Konan, and the frowning Pain before voicing his thoughts.

"Aren't we talking to you now?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean what if-"

"I want to know the truth about what is happening around here."

"…okay"

Konan, Itachi, Deidara watched Pain walk away before the blue-haired kunoichi turned to them, saying they were privileged which got Deidara thinking as he started to remember a past suspicion about the orange-haired leader. Deidara asked what she meant in which she responded that she would see before asking him to create a clay bird.

"Okay" Deidara asked confused as he created one big enough for him and Itachi to sit on while Konan went into her 'angel' form before flying away. "Exactly, where are we going, un" Deidara asked as he noticed that the orange haired leader had disappeared along the way.

"To Ame" Konan responded as drops of rain started to fall before they were soaking wet, wondering what was waiting for them in rain.

*Akatsuki base*

"I bet leader is going to torture the truth out of him" Hidan said sadistically while Sasori gave him a bored look.

"Only you would do something like that, I think leader-sama has more effective ways of getting the truth."

While the group was busy trying to figure out the reason behind the sudden call for Itachi and Deidara, Tobi remained quiet, mentally thinking of the real reason they were called by Nagato.

'_Good, now that they are kept busy I can figure out what is really happening around here'_ Tobi thought evilly, unaware of the duo looking down at him from above. Itazura and Hyou were grinning as they looked at their target, mentally chuckling to themselves.

'_Oh don't worry, you will find out real soon' _they thought before Hyou disappeared to find the group in Itachi room.

"You guys ready to put _Operation: Save the Trees_ in action?" Hyou asked as the group said yep, all grinning before they disappeared to pull their newest prank.

*time skip*

Kakuzu was in his room, doing his favorite past-time, counting money, before he put it away in his safe, grumbling about it all being there before he pulled out his bounty book. Leafing through it, he heard his stomach growl which reminded him that it around lunchtime. Thinking to grab something to eat before Konan returned he quickly got up and left his room, tensing before he looked back, eyes narrowing.

'_I thought someone passed me…must be my imagination'_ Kakuzu thought as he left his room, closing the door firmly behind before heading toward the kitchen, unaware that there was in fact someone in his room, several people in fact.

"Alright, we have a limited time so let get started" Naruto said as they used Kankuro's chosen prank jutsu. "_Prank Style: Seeing is Believing_, making inanimate objects move around" Naruto grinned as he looked at Gaara who said he bet it was based off the way to control puppets.

"Alright Sasuke did you get the code for the safe?"

"Yes"

"Now then, let's get pranking" Hyou said as she watched as the group split for different task, a grin on her face as she thought about the surprise in store for Itachi and Deidara.

*Ame*

Deidara and Itachi were following Konan through the halls of the Ame tower, the former looking all around. Konan continued until she stopped from just entering a large room before she told them to wait there and went inside where they heard talking.

"Are you sure…why are you doing this now…you're giving yourself away for him…no, I'm just saying…fine it's your life" they heard Konan's one-sided conversation as she returned and told them to enter. Deidara quickly went inside to see the six bodies of Pain surrounded by a redhead in a strange machine, Konan walked over to Nagato, waiting for them to say something.

"…so that's the real leader, I was wondering when we were going to meet him" Deidara said, suspicion confirmed while Konan and Nagato had a surprised look as they asked what he meant. "I figured that the leader we were meeting wasn't the real leader" Deidara answered while Itachi asked how, already figuring it out a long time ago while Deidara had a dull look on his face.

"Easy, he acts like Sasori. He disappears often, doesn't sleep in his room, doesn't eat, and doesn't feel any pain. I thought he was either a puppet like danna or being controlled by somebody else."

"It seems you are sharper than I expected. If you know that much do you know the reason you here" Nagato said looking at Itachi and Deidara while they muttered they had a feeling.

"You want to know about the jutsus learned by us from the deity, un."

"That's part of the reason" Nagato said, looking at them through narrow eyes as they exchanged a looked and asked what was the other part than. The watched as Nagato looking at Konan, who was staring at him before he looked at them, a frown on his face as he voiced his real concern and the point of their visit.

"You two haven't done anything to Konan have you?"

Nagato watched as Deidara did an anime-fall while Itachi looked at him, wondering if he was serious.

"THAT'S THE REAL REASON YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE?" Konan asked angrily, looking at the redhead who soon started to arguing that he didn't need any other reason while Deidara picked himself up, shaking his head.

"He's real protective of her isn't he?" Deidara muttered while Itachi remained quiet, mentally chuckling as they watched Konan continue to argue with Nagato.

"I'm fine, I keep telling you that."

"Well right now I don't trust anybody so I want you to stay around here."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious."

Itachi and Deidara continued to watch the duo argue with each other, clearly forgotten as they looked at each other. 

"…want to play cards" Itachi asked Deidara who said sure as Itachi brought out a deck of cards from his pocket, heading to the corner as they listened to the two continue to argue while they set up their game.

'_I wonder how Naruto and the rest are doing now.'_

'_Knowing them, already torturing Kakuzu with Operation: Save the Trees.'_

*base*

Kakuzu had returned to his room, looking around to see everything was normal. Letting out a grunt of approval he went back to his bed where his bounty book was laying, seemingly untouched. Naruto and the rest of the group stood to the side of the room, checking off on all the jutsu they used for Kakuzu prank as he picked up his bounty book.

'_Invisibility check, mind read, check.'_

Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Matsuri, and Hyou watched as Kakuzu tensed before he rubbed his eyes, glaring at the bounty book before throwing it down.

"What kind of trick is this? What does it mean greed will get you pranked, who wrote this?"

'_Fooling the senses check'_

They watched Kakuzu go quiet, looking down at the floor, before he used his threads to reach under his bed for his safe. Making the threads grab the safe, he brought it up onto his bed, doing the combination that only he knew, opening it up to show all his money there. The group watched Kakuzu relaxed as he reached for the inside of the safe only for the door to close on him, making him frown as he redid the combination. He reached once more for the money only for the door to close again before he could reach it, making him growl as he asked what kind of trick was this. Kakuzu tried the combination once more and quickly reached for the money before it closed once more as if taunting him.

"That's it" Kakuzu growled as his arm turned darker and he broke the door off the safe, the group staring wide-eyed at the impressive feat.

'_Turning the Tables, check…I guess'_

Kakuzu grabbed his money and started to count, relaxing only when he saw that it was all there. Placing the money on his bed, Kakuzu sighed, mentally thinking to find a new hiding place for his money, as he looked at the pile of paper on his bed.

"I thought the deity stole my money" Kakuzu muttered out loud before he heard chuckling, making him tense and look around, covering his money.

"I'm not going to steal your money I'm going to set it free"

"What the hell you mean set it free?"

Kakuzu turned back to his money when he heard laughter and watched as it started to twitch before move, folding up to look like a tree with leaves.

'Now that's what I call a money tree'

All the hidden members of the prank team mentally groaned at Naruto's bad joke while they watched as Kakuzu go crazy as he saw the leaves of the money tree blow away all around the room. They soon watched Kakuzu make a grab at it all, making them smile and silently laugh when they heard someone knock at the door.

'_It just got a lot better.'_

Naruto silently unlocked the door and watched Hidan enter, mouth open to say something when he closed it, staring at Kakuzu like he was mad.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just shut up and help me capture my money" Kakuzu said, not wanting to hear Hidan rant right now as his money seemed to be making its way to the open door. Hidan stared at his partner and then up at the empty air where there was no money floating around and still on the bed.

"Now you losing your fucking mind with old age, it's right there on the bed."

Kakuzu didn't hear him as the group placing a fooling the senses jutsu on Kakuzu so that he didn't hear Hidan while he stilled grabbed at the "money" that was around. Hidan just continued to stare at him before he grinned, looking out in the hall.

"Hey you idiots want to come see Kakuzu make himself look like a damn fool?"

Hidan got his answer when there was the sound of rapid footsteps and the rest of the Akatsuki came running to the room, staring at Kakuzu.

"Are you feeling okay Kakuzu?" Kisame asked uneasy as they saw the crazed look in Kakuzu face as they turned toward them and ran at the door, making them jump back in time. They watched as Kakuzu ran down the hall still chasing invisible money unaware of the looks he was getting from the rest of the group.

"And another falls to the pranking deities' clutches" Sasori muttered as he went back to this room, the rest of the Akatsuki following to see when Kakuzu would realize he was duped. As soon as the hall was quiet, the group closed the door, laughing at how another Akatsuki member fell to their pranks.

'_Playing with your mind, check'_

'_Now for the final jutsu to end this prank, eye for an eye, prank for a prank'_

The group went over and placed the jutsu on the safe before swiping the money, placing leaves in the safe instead.

"Every time you open the safe, you believe more of your money is disappearing until the last dollar and you find nothing but leaves."

The group laughed as they disappeared, thinking who would be the next victim.

Ame

"If you would just dress up, I would stop talking about it."

"I'm not dressing up and that is final."

Konan and Nagato had a glaring contest as to who would win that argument when someone cleared their throat.

"So…are you two done arguing? Can we get something to eat it's almost dinner time and we already skipped lunch."

Konan and Nagato turned quickly to see Itachi and Deidara in the corner, looking at them with amused looks on their face. Konan and Nagato had completely forgotten all about them as their argument had diverted their attention.

"What have you two been doing while we were, uh, discussing important matters" Nagato asked, ignoring Konan's muttering about what important matters while the duo pointed to the cards on the ground.

"Mostly this then explored a bit but came back and just mostly listened to you two discuss 'important matters'."

Nagato frowned at Deidara, Konan, and Itachi before he asked what all he learned from the deity in which Deidara mumbled he wish he learned a lot.

"I only know a teleportation jutsu but I wish I knew more, un."

Nagato looked at Itachi and Konan, asking them to spill in which they sighed and said that they knew the teleportation jutsu too, unknown to pain they used the Breaking the Habit jutsu before entering Ame. The redhead leader looked at Konan as he asked how she pulled off the fake pregnancy in which she decided that Nagato suffered enough and said that her guess was it was a prank of the deity.

"Now for the last time, I'm not pregnant" Konan sighed while Nagato looked at Itachi and Deidara, asking how they played a part in it all.

"I know of the pranking deity but I stay out of it" Itachi stated calmly while Deidara grinned, saying he played a small part in it in which he saw Nagato's eyes narrow before asking how.

"I'm just given hints on what the deity plan for the rest of the Akatsuki members."

"So who is it today" Nagato asked, feeling a headache approach as he saw Deidara's lips twitch. "What did you do?" Nagato asked, muttering about a headache in which Konan left to get him some medicine while Deidara came up with an excuse.

"Well he asked me for some advice on whom to prank today and I might have suggested Kakuzu and his money."

The room went quiet as Nagato stared at him, thinking that he was going to have to find Sasori a new partner after this week was over with.

"I know you believe art is fleeting and all but do you want to die this early?"

"I didn't know about the threat until this morning, I gave my idea last night. Also they have no proof I was involved, since I've been here all this time."

Nagato muttered an agreement as he said fine and that it was time for them to go back before he heard Deidara stomach growl.

"Can we get some dinner first before we head back?"

"Fine, I'll leave that to you three while I check out the damage at the base."

The trio watched as Nagato got a faraway look on his face before he grew quiet which made them a bit uneasy. Konan asked if everything was okay as the redhead blinked and looked at Deidara, who was getting a bad feeling from the way he was staring at him.

"What other jutsu does the deity know exactly?"

Deidara shrugged, thinking he a deity and must know a lot in which he said many at his guess before asking what happen.

"Does he know a jutsu that makes a person believe something that something is happening when it's not?"

"I believe so, why?"

Nagato glanced at Konan and Itachi's confused face as he thought back to what he learned at the base.

"Uh, maybe it would be best for you to stay here for the night (and maybe for the rest of the week)."

Deidara whimpered while Konan exchanged a look with Nagato who nodded as Konan said she would show them to the extra rooms. Nagato mentally wished his headache away as he muttered about a long week while his Pain body was motioned by Tobi to follow him. Once in Tobi room, the mask wearing shinobi asked what was going on and how involved were the others which made Nagato look around to see if they were around before explaining to Madara about them knowing how to teleport.

"Anything else"

"It seems that's it and don't sense them lying. Deidara claims the deity has more abilities that he is not sure of."

"Alright, keep an eye on them still."

Nagato said he would through Pain's body before he had it summoned back to the base, sighing about babysitting unknown that Itachi, Deidara, and Konan, who were smirking, had overhead his whole statement.

'_Why I already know who is next on the list'_ they thought as they headed back to their rooms, ready to start planning with the Naruto and the rest.

next day/Day 8

Kakuzu was in an extremely foul mood as he learned that he had been chasing invisible money all yesterday afternoon then to make matters worse he believed his money was being stolen as every time he checked his safe, a little bit more was missing until he opened it and nothing was left by leaves.

"I'm going to kill your partner Sasori, just letting you know" Kakuzu said, threads raveling form his arms in anger while Sasori didn't answer, having a feeling it wouldn't be as easy as he thought. They heard footsteps and watched as Pain entered the room, instantly noticing the angry aura around Kakuzu.

"What happened?" Pain asked, wanting to get the full details of how powerful this deity really was as Kakuzu explained about all his money flying away and being stolen in which Nagato had mentally wondering how much the deity cared for Deidara as Kakuzu swore he would kill him.

"Deidara couldn't have done it he was with me the whole time."

"Was he really leader-sama?"

"Positive, he stayed in the same room with me and Konan the whole day."

"Where's he at now?"

"With Konan" Pain said, giving Deidara a temporary cover of protection until he heard a voice say he and Itachi were getting their clothes. Pain turned to see Konan approaching, mentally wishing Deidara to hurry up as he asked if she left them alone.

"Yeah, they're just getting some clothes plus they have to change" Konan said not seeing the underlying message in Pain's words as Kakuzu grunted and walked pass Konan, clearly on a mission. "Where are you going?" Konan asked seeing Pain sigh, face palming while Kakuzu said he was going to have a word with Deidara.

"What for me, I want a chance to kill blondie too" Hidan stated as he rushed after his partner, Konan realizing what Pain was saying now.

"He'll survive" Konan said as they went to the hall to watch the duo stop at Deidara door, Kakuzu knocking calmly, threads already reaching for the door.

"Who is it, un?" Deidara called out, already knowing who thanks to a heads up from Hyou before his door was destroyed by Kakuzu and Hidan who rushed into the room. The rest of the Akatsuki heard a loud yelp before the sounds of struggling could be heard.

"Get him Kakuzu, shred his ass-what the? Hey, you damn idiot, you're grabbing me, stop choking me you asshole" they heard Hidan say before the sound of coughing and cursing replaced the sounds of a struggle. They soon heard Hidan get free before the sounds of fighting continue which made them wonder what happen to Deidara. Their question was soon answered as they watched Deidara walk out of his room, unharmed, humming as he carried a bag over his shoulder.

"Suckers, un" Deidara snickered as he ran down that hall, sucking on something as he gave them a grin.

"What are you eating and how did you escape?" Kisame asked as Deidara grinned, saying his mythical teleportation powers and that he was eating candy.

"Anybody want some?" Deidara asked kindly, seeing the group eye the candy with suspicion while Konan said sure, Deidara reaching in his bag and handed her several pieces of wrapped candy.

"What is it?" Pain asked suspicious as Konan popped a piece in her mouth.

"Saltwater taffy" Deidara said as he unwrap another piece to show them before eating it and asking again if anybody wanted some. Sasori and Pain said no, seeing as they didn't eat food while Kisame said it got stuck in his teeth. "How about you Tobi, want some candy, good boys like to eat candy" Deidara said, giving the mask wearing nin a smile while Tobi's eye twitch.

'_Is he making fun of me?'_ Tobi thought before he calmed down and thought to play along.

"Tobi like candy"

Deidara handed him a piece when they heard another door open to see Itachi leave his room, own bag packed as he made his way down the hall.

"Where you two going" Kisame asked while Pain said with them.

"Everybody seems to want to kill me, un" Deidara said as they heard the fighting still happening in his room. "Let's get a move on before they realize I'm not in there" Deidara said before he offered Itachi some candy in which he took, eating a piece before the four left for Ame. As soon as they left, they heard cursing come from the room as Kakuzu asked where Deidara went.

"How the fuck should I know, your dumb ass been choking me since we fucking entered" they heard Hidan yell as the duo left the room, Hidan neck red from being strangled.

"They just left" Kisame said, wondering what kind of genjutsu Deidara had on his room to make them attack each other like that while Kakuzu growled, saying he would get Deidara eventually. The rest of the Akatsuki went to their room Madara changing his to the dark colors of his soul as he tried to figure out what Deidara was up to as he examined the candy.

'_It's just regular candy'_ Madara thought as he examined the candy with his sharingan to see if anything was suspicious about it. '_It can't hurt to eat, I mean he did give Itachi candy and he know not to try anything with him_' Madara thought evilly as he at the candy, relaxing in his bed as he thought how to get the answers from Deidara on what was happening, unknown of the evil smile looking down on him.

"Okay now it's time for me to have some fun, let the others enjoy the festival, me, I'm getting a little payback on Madara, you in Hyou?" Itazura asked the kunoichi who said yeah as she looked down at the next jutsu on the scroll.

'_Brilliant jutsu by the way Gaara, guess took the idea from having Shukaku in you'_

"_Prank Style: Taking Over Me_" Hyou said, activating the candy in Madara as she and Itazura placed the voice changing collar around their necks.

'_Show time_'

*hour later

"**Tobi bored, Tobi want candy"**

Madara shot up in his bed, looking around with his sharingan, asking who said that.

"**It's me, Tobi, hi Madara-sempai"**

Madara twitch and asked how in which Tobi say he was bored in the back of his mind and decided he wanted someone to talk to. Madara grab head, yell to go back in his mind and that the prank deity wasn't going to get him.

"But I already have when you tried to harm Deidara, now suffer the voice in your head"

"**Come on Madara-sempai, let's play, I want candy, you think Deidara-sempai will let us have some of his clay, I'm bored again-"**

Madara screamed for the voice to stop as it continued to annoy him with mindless talk while Itazura and Hyou mentally laugh themselves hoarse as they enjoyed torturing Madara.

'_Enjoy the vacation, this one is personal_' Itazura thought as he wondered how Itachi, Deidara, and Konan were doing in Ame while the others were at the hot spring Halloween festival.

*Ame*

"What do you think it would be like to be a vampire, un?" Deidara asked Itachi as he, Itachi, Konan, and Nagato sat in the main room of the Ame Tower, watching Konan's secret stash of anime, the current being Black Blood Brothers.

"…"

Deidara looked at the quiet Uchiha before he frowned.

"Never mind, you act like one now" Deidara muttered under his breath, Konan giggling as they watch Jiro bit into the wrist of Mimiko for blood.

'_I never would have imagined I would spend a day with these three watching anime of all things. It's almost like a normal family'_

Nagato looked at the three in front of him.

'_A strange, delusion family that holds secrets_' he thought with a dull look at they continued to watch the anime, the three wondering what Itazura was doing to Madara now.

*back at the base*

"Finally, he's gone" Madara sighed as he took some medicine for the large headache he had from listening to "Tobi" all day. "I wonder what was in that candy I ate, damn it, Nagato hasn't returned yet so I can't ask him to send Deidara back here" Madara grumbled as he lay down in his bed, closing his eye as he sighed, happy for the peace of his room.

'_Not eating any more sugar, if I do I might just go berserk. It's ironic actually how when I eat sugar I act just like that hyperactive side of me I pretend to be around these other fools.'_

Madara chuckled as he felt asleep, thinking his torture was over and that the week was almost over.

'Oh don't think your torture is over quite yet Madara' Itazura said as he appeared, a grin on his face as he looked at the rest of the group who joined to set up a side prank as they didn't get to have fun torturing Madara.

'Everybody ready' Itazura asked looking at Itachi, Konan, and Deidara, the later having an extremely evil look on his face as he mentally said yes.

'_Pulling the strings jutsu' _Deidara said while Itachi placed Madara a deep sleeping spell as Deidara controlled Madara to head to the kitchen, mentally snickering as they opened up the cabinets, pulling out things from Konan's secret places, laughing evilly as they set their side prank into action.

*next day*

"AAAHHHHHHH"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

All the Akatsuki fell out of their beds to the sound of screaming, thanks to Naruto and his loud voice as he disappeared to watch the show as the rest of the Akatsuki ran into the kitchen, asking what had happened. The looked around stunned at the large mess of wrappers and open boxes of sugary things.

"All the candy is gone."

"Konan is going to have a cow." 

"Naw, she's going to have that baby of Pain" Hidan snickered while Kisame said this wasn't a laughing matter, the feeling of dread coming over him as he glanced at all the people in the room.

"Where's Tobi?" Kisame asked, eyes growing smaller as everybody grew quiet when they heard fast movement as they ran down the hall, sensing Tobi's chakra, an aura in the air that screamed disaster.

'_Showtime' _Naruto and Matsuri, deciding to be partners in crimes today, thought as Matsuri held up the camera to film the duo's reaction.

"Candycandycandycandy"

"OH NO"

The rest of the Akatsuki ran to the door to the outside to find it stuck to their shock, Kisame and Kakuzu trying to knock it down while Sasori went back to his room, ready for long day.

"_It's jammed,_ **we can't escape" **Zetsu said actually sounding scared which made the duo double up their attempts to open the door while Hidan said he would sacrifice Tobi if he came near them.

The group all grew quiet as they heard the footsteps stop and Tobi appeared, acting all jittery which made the rest whimper, Sasori barricading his door as he prepared for a battle within the base.

"Playplayplayplay" Tobi said eye wide and shining as the sugar in his system kept him hyped up.

"_Tobi, what's that,_ **that isn't Deidara's clay is it?**" Zetsu asked as the group backed up into the door, the masked nin still saying play as he held a large bowl of Deidara's explosive clay in his hand before he threw it at them.

'_That won't work. Deidara has to activate it with his chakra'_ Naruto said to Matsuri.

The Akatsuki members screamed like girls as the clay came toward them.

'_I rigged it with an explosive tag'_ Matsuri responded.

There was a loud explosion as the clay detonated on the group, leaving a giant pile of smoking and whimpering Akatsuki members.

'Nice' Naruto mentally snickered as Tobi yelled out he was going to play some more before running off to their rooms.

"HE'S DEAD" Hidan screamed as he and the rest of the Akatsuki members chased after the masked nin, Naruto and Matsuri chasing after them as they recorded the whole day on video for the rest to see later.

'_This is priceless, won't Deidara get a laugh out of this'_

*near the base*

"Good luck at the base, the deity told me he had a special prank for Tobi, should have asked him what so I could join in, un" Deidara said snickering as he, Pain, Konan, and Itachi took their time in the nearby town, Pain enjoying the last minutes of quiet before he headed for the chaos he knew was the base.

"How long are these pranks going to continue?" Pain asked, thinking how much things were going to change when they were over.

"I think tomorrow is the last day and then there is Halloween so about then, un."

"…okay, I need a break so we'll ALL go back in the morning" Pain said looking at Deidara as if warning him not to try any escape tricks in the night.

"Fine, but the second they come for me, I'm out of there, un" Deidara grumbled as they headed back to the hotel room, unaware of the surprise in store for them in the morning.

*next morning*

"…why is there smoke where the base should be" Konan asked uneasy as they woke up to see people pointing in the distance as a pillar of smoke rose up among the trees. The group took off through the woods toward the base Pain mentally cursing as he looked at Deidara a frown on his face.

"I thought I told you to hide your exploding clay"

"I didn't make any more, just regular clay, un" Deidara said which made them all stop and look at him, seeing he was serious.

"Then why is the base smoking?" Konan asked while Itachi remained quiet, wondering exactly how far their prank had gone this time. They grew real quiet at this fact before they sprinted back to the base, Pain mentally cursing, Konan wondering what happening, Itachi thinking to have a talk with Naruto, and Deidara hoping the duo got it all on tape as they reached the base before stopping.

"What's going on?" Pain asked in shock as they stared at the rest of the Akatsuki members outside the base except for Tobi, their clothes wet, shredded, dirty, and burned, all with crazed looks on their faces.

"What are you doing?" Konan asked cautiously.

"BURNING TOBI"

Deidara hid behind Itachi, sweat forming on Konan, Itachi, and Deidara's head while Pain started yelling about destroying the base, gotten into them and more.

"You think they're actually going to kill Tobi, un?"

'_No, it's not going to work'_ they heard a voice say, turning to look at the rest of the group, Naruto and Matsuri with evil grins on their face.

'_Alright, who's smart idea was it to leave these two alone'_ Sasuke sighed, looking at the smoking base while Itachi muttered that's what he wanted to know.

"Why isn't it going to work" Konan asked lowly, seeing how the group were too busy arguing to hear her as Naruto grinned, saying Tobi had fled some time ago after turning on all the water sources to stop the fire.

'_Who knew sugar could have that big of an effect on him' _Naruto said glancing at Sasuke, who frowned and said not to even think about trying which made Naruto snicker.

The trio nodded before they frowned, thinking what all that water meant for them.

"What about our things?" Konan asked before the trio was shown several large scrolls on the group's backs.

"Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Pain, and Itachi, already packed and sealed, even the beds. That was hard to do but got some help from Hyou and Itazura-sama."

The trio muttered thanks as they took their things, Pain still yelling at the rest as Deidara sighed, turning around and headed back the direction they came.

"I'm going back to town before something else happens, un" Deidara said quickly leaving with Konan and Itachi in tow, Pain screaming getting quieter with every step.

"Well that was fun I wonder where Tobi is anyway?" Konan said curiously until they heard screaming, making them turn to see the cause of it now.

"GET THE VOICE OUT OF MY HEAD" they heard Tobi screamed, nothing like his normal pesky voice, as he ran by, naked, into the woods, clutching his head as he screamed about voices. The group grew quiet at that scene they just saw before looking at Naruto and Matsuri.

"What was that all about?" Itachi asked looking at Naruto before being surprised when he turned to Matsuri, saying that what he wanted to know.

"Matsuri" Gaara said looking at the grinning kunoichi who chuckled evilly, saying she pulled a similar prank in Suna.

"I did that to Kankuro once, I hid all his clothes around in awkward places for the last prank he pulled on me. He wore a bed sheet until he found his clothes all around the Mansion. Temari was torturing him for days with that scene."

"That was you?" Gaara asked surprised as he heard Shukaku laughing, calling her an evil genius while Kurama was giving pointers on how she should have hid it all around Suna in the most embarrassing of places. While the biju were giving out pointers, the rest headed to the town, thinking how the week was almost over.

"All that is left is Zetsu and the grand finale of Konoha's #1 Pranksters of Akatsuki's Revenge."


End file.
